The Ranger Of The North
by FrayaMarloWoulds
Summary: Lord Elrond asks a Ranger of the North to watch over the dwarves when they stay at Rivendell. Derry is told, when asked to watch over the company of Thorin, to follow them whence they left. Very few of the people involved want Derry there, including - mostly - Derry. The Hobbit/ slight AU OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Hey there! Welcome to my fic. Right now I will explain the rating. I have most of the ideas plotted out in my mind and on paper of where this story will go. I want to start out by stating these things**:  
**1) This is not a love story. In no way, shape or form - any smut (which I am still not sure of adding which is why this is a T) I add in is to either accent the story, and I will point out it will undoubtedly not be fluffy  
2) Yes this is written from the point of view of my OC, Derry (yes named after the irish town/someone at my school who has the same name and is not like my character), who I hope is not a Mary-Sue, no like-y no read-y  
3) Thorin and some of the other dwarves will be, well to put it in a polite way, not be very nice to Derry - threaten her and like - because in my eyes, after what they have being through, a women coming out of the blue and having known alliances with elves is not going to get along with the dwarves with trust issues after elves abandoned them after the fall of Erebor. I'd also like to point out that may describe graphic violence at some points, but I will warn before hand.  
4) Finally, as much as in this note I sound like I'm saying 'My fic, hands off'; if there is anything you do not like, please tell me. If there is anything you do like, please tell me. If you do not like something Derry does, or anything I make the other characters do, please tell me.**

**Other then that, I hope you like it. Two more things. Anything in italics is spoken in Elvish.  
The definition of the Elvish words used in normal converstation are:  
****Gi suilon - I welcome you  
Dandelassel - You again  
gwennig - Maiden girl  
Firiel - Human (f)  
**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, just god-playing in the sandbox of Tolkin**

**Apologises for the long Authors note, better get it at the start and not half way through.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The mud from the boots of the dwarves covered a large amount of the marble flooring near the entrance of the river side house. Rivendell was light by the late evening sun as I stepped through the hall, my faded green cloak brushing at my knees as I entered the House of Elrond. After dodging the piles of mud and weapons before tripping up slightly I came face to face with Elrond's assistant Lindir.

"Gi suilon Derry" My hood fell from my face, Lindir looking -straight faced- at me. I push the hood further down, causing my hair to frame my face and the slowly healing gash beside my eye.

"Dandelassel Lindir, Is Lord Elrond here? He wanted to see me." I smiled hopefully; Lindir has annoyed me about me staying here for about three weeks now. He looked; somehow, less impressed with me then, then he had before.

"My lord Elrond wanted to talk with you when he arrived back from hunting near the mountain pass" Lindir clipped his look at me. I stared at him, eyes narrowing as he looked down his nose at me.

"I apologise that I only got just got the message, can I see Lord Elrond." I began to unclasp my cloak, pushing my sword to the side as I slid the green material off my shoulders.

Lindir watched me take my cloak off. My eyes glancing up at the stairs behind him as I spoke, the sight of a young brown haired dwarf looking feebly down at me caught my eye. "Lord Elrond is currently in talks and cannot be disturbed" Lindir once again, almost snapped at me as I glanced back at him. I had the childish urge to knock that stupid crown off he's head as he spoke…

"Then what did he want to talk to be about?" I found my eyes once again wandering to the stairs again. Two dwarfs, both older, had joined the younger one at the top of the stairs. Their eyes almost glaring at elf and I as I stared back at them.

"I guess you have noticed them. Elrond wants you to watch them. And whence they leave here, gwennig, you are to follow" He stepped back, catching my attention as he forced his feet into the marble.

My eyes widened slightly, I glanced back up at the group of dwarves to notice them turning to leave. A sigh escaped my lips as I hissed at the elf. "What? I expect a worthy payment for this Lindir."

Lindir must have found my protest amusing in some odd elvish way, because he promptly smiled. "You could always turn it down, Firiel" Smarmy little 'princely' elf.

"No. I'll do it." I, at that time, believed that to turn down a job -especially one like that- was a bad idea. Even now I think that to have turned down that job would have being a crime. As a Ranger I guess now it was a first instinct, help the elves and protect this land against whatever is left from the darkness. Even if I do have to cross the border of where Arnor once stood, I will still be able to help fight for middle earth. It's not like the others in the order particularly care. As long as I'm there when needed, it'll be fine with them, and fine with me.

"Good. I'll alert my lord Elrond" Lindir then turned and left me stood alone in the marble hall, mud caked my boots and legs, my knees grazed from tripping up on my way there. To be honest, I must have spent … well a long while staring at the door at the top of the stairs considering why the hell I had answered yes. After I finally noticed that my hunger was too much, I walked up the stairs to hear the sound of laughter and singing from the Dwarves.

I continued up the stairs, following the sound of laughter and music to see the dining area set out. Around a dozen dwarves and, I thought, a hobbit sat surrounding a table, picking at the greens on their plates. To the side, Elrond sat with two others I could not recognise, at that time, from where I was stood on the stairs. After taking a few more steps, I could final recognise the two sat beside Elrond. Gandalf the grey and a rather angry looking Thorin Oakenshield. It's hard not to recognise people like yourself in elven houses. Especially when you have met them before.

I finally made it to the top of the stairs, only to find it next to impossible to find a place to sit or eat. The group of dwarves from earlier seemed to stare at me as I stepped around the table and towards the balcony, folded my arms against the marble banister to stare out at water and swirling sunset sky. If I were some romantic, I'd probably write a poem about the sheer beauty of Rivendell; but I'm not, so I won't describe the swirling marble pillars and arcs or the pristine blue water against the mountains to a nice tune, because I'm not a poet. I'm a wanderer. A ranger.

The sound of laughter once again vibrated against my eardrums, the wind carrying the sound as I continued to stare out at the late summer sunset. I somehow wished that, somehow I could have known their jokes, laughed along with them; but instead there I was, covered in mud, staring at the sunset, hungry as hell.

Turning away from the sunset I glanced over at an empty seat, a full plate of food in the place mat with a drink of elvish wine in the goblet. Surely the seat was taken, it was at the dwarves' table. After glancing at Elrond for a moment, to see him raise his eyebrow and nod at the food, I sat down in the seat and quickly burst into eating the food. Not at all like someone in an elvish house, mind that.

"Ay look boys, someone was hungry." One of the dwarfs laughed, causing the others to laugh along with him. "She's actually eating the rabbit food." I, at that moment, was too busy filling my mouth with pointless vegetables to answer back at the dwarf. Looking feminine was not in my mind right now, like it ever was, so the sight of this brown haired girl in an elvish house shovelling food into her mouth was something that would have being an odd sight. An odd sight indeed.

Noticing Elrond was frowning at me, I sat up and finished chewing my mouthful shrugging at him with sorrowful eyes. I glanced back at the dwarves, who were now laughing more then before. "'m Derry"

"Nice to meet you /ranger/" one of the older two from the earlier group snarled at me. I shrugged it off, raising my eyebrow at him momentarily. I pulled my cloak up off the floor where it had dropped, laying it on the back of my chair

"Kili, be nice to our guest." An older dwarf growled at the dwarf, Kili, who then turned and glared at me. Whilst he continued to glare at me, I took a drink of the wine, smirking over the goblet.

"She is a ranger though, Balin" Kili hissed at the older dwarf, who I presumed to be Balin. I once again raised my eyebrow at him as he pointed at me.

I then, already fed up with these dwarves, sat my goblet down and glared over at Elrond. Only to find that the dwarf, who was sat at the head table, was scrutinizing my movements. "And from the looks of it, she works with /them/" The brother of Kili glanced at me, smirking as I turned away from Elrond's table to face him.

"I am a Ranger, you are correct Kili" The young dwarf in mention glared at me as I once again sipped my wine. His eyes a picture of an internal war of hate or belief. I needed to step away from these elves if I could notice an internal war of hate or belief in someone's eyes then I needed a holiday.

I then began to ignore the conversation slightly, it very quickly moved away from me – which I was mostly glad about, since I wasn't particularly happy about discussing my life with dwarves, especially ones I've just met. I continued to sip my wine and attempt to make conversation waiting for the time to pass when I could talk to – someone or – Elrond about this work.

Sitting around these dwarves actually made me notice how short I actually am. I knew I wasn't an exactly tall human, especially since I had spent time with the tall elves (lets say the shortest elf is at least a head on top of me) but I didn't think I was really that short, until now. I only started to notice when I glanced, once again, over to Elrond's high table again. Both him and Gandalf, even though both sat down, were still about two feet taller then the Dwarf beside them; whereas I was less then a foot taller then the dwarves beside me. I guess that it could be because they are male, Elrond is half elf so naturally taller leaving me the short, human lass. Continuing my look around the hall, I watched the trio of female elves playing their eloquent instruments in their very elvish tunes. Their long silken-looking hair pulled back off their faces to show their unmarred skin. Their slender bodies in beautiful dresses that I wish I could wear. Their hands clean and not cracked with hard skin from work or covered in veins of dirt worked in from tripping over too much, only to work it in further in my palms by my attempts to shoot arrows or –more often at that time- rubbing the hilt of the sword against my bone of my thumb as I practised.

I proceeded to pull my fingerless thick woollen gloves from my hands. Examining the cracks full of dirt in the lines of my hands, I felt my thoughts be interrupted by movement at the opposing table.

Slowly I stood, looking at Elrond to find the answer to my unspoken question. He nodded towards the balcony to the side of the dining area. My boots carried me there, without a second thought, but a glance back at the dwarves -who looked in partial shock and partial disregard for what was happening- made me pause momentarily before continuing.

"My Lord Elrond." I bowed my head slightly, keeping my voice in hushed tones as we stepped slightly away from the company of dwarves. After stepping about four archways down, he motioned for me to stop walking.

"_I chose you for a reason, Derry, do not doubt it_" he spoke in words that sounded final, answering all my unspoken questions in one take, as he placed his hands against the pale banister before us.

"_I…I do not understand why you trust me with this._" When I finally managed to speak, it was in a stutter. My words sounding strained as I stepped back slightly out of an odd need to show more respect to him then I already knew I was; head bowed, hands clasped behind my back, back straight.

"_You are not the same clumsy girl who fell in front of the horses years ago._" For once, his words gave me hope; hope that I could manage to do this job. I glimpsed back down at the other end of the balcony; the dwarven prince Thorin was watching the exchange between Elrond and I carefully.

"_Thank you, My Lord Elrond… Do you know where they plan to go?_" The remaining look on my lord's face told me that he was as clueless as I was. A glimmer of confusion passed over the dwarf's face in the corner of my eye. Something I had a feeling that I would not want to know the other end of if he ever found out the truth; which he probably would.

My regret about taking the job on multiplied as Elrond spoke. "_No. I do not._" A frown covered the elf's lips as he spoke, if only momentarily. I frowned myself, and turned into one of the archways; hiding myself from Thorin's view but causing me to be more in the view of the other dwarves, who were too busy conversing to realise.

"_I will not turn it down now, My Lord Elrond. But I still do not believe myself to be the right choice_" my lips seemed to barely move as I spoke, my voice coming out in a murmur. I was not quiet sure why I could no longer bring myself to speak at a loud enough volume, but Elrond still managed to hear me – I'm guessing elf ears.

"_I chose you for a reason, Derry, do not doubt it on your journey_" I then heard his footsteps turn from the balcony. He then passed the dwarves table; Thorin, the dwarf Balin, the Hobbit and Gandalf following him away. The banister of the stairs they had proceeded down steadied me for the moment, my eyes focused on the table of dwarves, whose eyes were following the group as they were led away. Finding myself under the scrutinizing stare of the more warrior-like dwarves, I stepped back towards the balcony. Clasping my hands over the edge of the banister, my arms resting against the marble – which the coolness of radiated through my sleeves – as I glanced over the purpling rocks as they began to fade into darkness and black.

The orange rays of the sun reflected meekly behind the mountainous range surrounding the house of Elrond, nightfall was soon upon us; and for all I knew, it was the last night I felt that I would experience in the homely house of Lord Elrond before these dwarves would take off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello again! Thank you all the people who reviewed and subscribed to this f****ic (and me! Which I'm sort of surprised about, BUT THANK YOU) This chapter is pretty much me setting up Thorin and Derry's non-existant friendship, So enjoy!  
**

**OH AND MERRY CHRISTMAS **

**Disclaimer: I own no one, nothing, except Derry. **

The rest of the night, spent watching the dwarves from the corner of my eye, was long and tedious. After I had finished speaking with Elrond and he had left, I made my way to small room in towards the left of the company. The thick smell of burning encapsulating the room in stench of burning vegetables when ever the wind drifted towards the open doorway of the room. The room I stood in wasn't exactly large, but large enough for me to be able to practise swinging my sword around pointlessly, which was what I happened to have done that night, for about two pointless hours.

Two pointless hours later the sight of four dwarves standing at the door halted my swinging of my sword around. The four dwarves noticing that I had stopped promptly glanced between each other. "Can I help you?" Sheathing my sword as I spoke, I stepped slightly towards them.

The other three dwarves then looked at the younger dwarf, who had stood at the top of the stairs whilst I spoke with Lindir, earlier that evening. "We were… we were… we were…"

One of the older dwarves, who had dark brown hair longer than his beard and a hat with the brims upturned like the ears of long-eared rabbits, who had also spoken to me that day then stepped in front of the younger, light brown-haired dwarf. "What the lad means to say is, we were wondering if you'd know where we could find some not green foods in this part, lass"

"Please!" The younger dwarf added as they all nodded as a collective. I felt a small smile dance over my lips, remembering a time I felt as they did about the elvish food. I paused for a moment in thought, attempting to remember where the less healthier food was kept.

"What type of 'not green food' are you meaning?" An accidental laugh burst from my lips as I spoke, a smile spreading across my lips as they looked like they had just seen me turn into a warg.

"Anything! Anything that's not like the food from earlier" Another of the older dwarves - a blonde haired mostly young-looking dwarf, who was noticeably older than the timid brown-haired one and held a similar resemblance to Kili (I was guessing at the time, brother or cousin) – spoke, his eyes narrowing slightly at me as he did so.

"Of course." I stepped to the table beside the door, placing my sheathed sword on the table and leaning against the wood. "I know a great fruit tree, hardly ever touched by anyone…" I smiled remembering the time when I first found the fruit tree, about 5 years ago when I first stayed at Lord Elrond's house. It was an evening much like tonight, spent in the company with strangers and eating rabbit food. Desperate for something with the taste of some sort of home, since I've never really had a home – like these dwarves I guess that would be the taste of tavern meats, travel stews and good ale.

At the mention of fruit, they seemed to be disgusted as they glanced at each other, noses scrunching up in revulsion. "These are the elves we are talking about, even I don't know where the good meat is" I laughed slightly, trying to lighten the mood. This, of course, failed miserably. I suddenly had a set of either confused or repulsed looks on my hands. Social skills not being my forte, I began to stutter.

Then the old dwarf Balin appeared at the door, signally me to two things: the other dwarves could hear our conversation and Lord Elrond's meeting with Thorin Oakenshield had finished. "Don't worry about it, lass" Balin stepped towards me - his scarred face and neck reminded me slightly of my father. "They'll be fine."

"If anyone wants some fruit, I'll happily take you to the tree." I yelled through the group at the door, just to be sure the others in the company could here me. They had heard me all right, every single one. Including a now rather disgruntled looking Thorin Oakenshield, who silenced the dwarves at the door as he walked into the room, they then bowed and turned their heads away, Thorin's eyes landing on me.

This was the first time I was face to face with the King under the Mountain, and the memory terrified me. Even though he was shorter (only just – stupid small humanness) his gaze, the feelings in his eyes, made me feel smaller than the shortest of child hobbits. The grey streaks in his dark brown hair caused me to think of the pains he must have felt. He must have being quiet young in dwarf terms, since he was yet to get a full hair of grey hair or a full set of wrinkles – but still, he was much older than Kili and his brother or the young feeble dwarf.

I bit my lip in thought for a few moments before finding the words to speak. "King Thorin?"

"Ranger. You know of Lord Elrond well?" This was about Elrond? He wanted to know about Elrond? Why did he care? Did the meeting not go well? – These were all questions swirling round my mind as I glanced at his face, his eyes distant yet assertive; as if he was thinking of something related, something constantly on his mind, but something that angered him.

"I have worked with him for about 5 years…" I said quickly, the first thing on my mid slipping from my lips without a full thought forming.

"That was not what I asked." He was assertive I got that right. He walked towards my blade, his fingers – as muddied as mine are – running over the hilt of my blade in thought.

"I guess I do…" I walked over to my blade, placing my hand on it so that it distracted it from his thoughts. "But no one except his children or his wife truly know him, ask them if you want to know anything about my Lord Elrond" His eyes were still fixed on my blade.

"I made this blade." He glanced at me, a memory of a bad time caught in his eye. "Where did you get it?" I rested my own hand on the hilt, my palm sitting on the spirals of silver on black.

"It was a gift, from a friend of my fathers" He moved his hand away from the hilt as if I burned him, his eyes glaring up at me as I held the blade in my hands. "It is a beautiful blade…" I tried to comfort him, but his mind was made up, he hated me for owning that blade.

"You use a blade of a dwarf, and compliment its looks" Well this had gone down hill in less the 30 counts. I blinked for a moment as I noticed his voice had risen slightly. As I stepped back further into the desk, my hand clasped around the handle the metal cool against the tips of my fingers, travelling down my hands.

"What was I meant to say? It's perfectly balanced? It's always served me well?" Thorin, although obviously listening to my shouted questions, stepped away from my table, his fur-lined cloak making his glare look more menacing as he moved into the centre of the room.

"At least those would have made sense, human" I cocked my head to the side, eyes narrowed at his.

"Made sense? Is that what you think my mind does: make sense. Ha! It's not like anything that happens makes sense. So why should one lousy compliment about my damn blade" Damn, I really wish I hadn't started ranting. I think I got this from my father, or my older brother. I remember a time when they took me out on a patrol one evening, I must have being ten or eleven, and we went into the local tavern on the way home. Some guy got into an argument with my brother and he started ranting; much like I am now.

"A blade I made" Okay, yes I get he had made the damn blade, and I'm pretty sure he brought it up a hell of a lot in my time with the company – however disliked it was-, but it was my damn blade!

"That's your job! You're a bloody dwarf! You make blades and weapons! You always have done!" My voice raised more, eyes burning into his as anger filled the dwarf king and I.

"You have made home in this elven house, it has clouded your mind." How on earth would he bloody know about a clear mind? Whenever I have seen him, even now, he was thinking about other things, not just this conversation.

"Like you can say anything about having a home, dwarf. You do not have a homeland! You have no home! Yes, I call this place home sometimes, but at least I have a home" It took me a few moments before a realised what I had said, Thorin's eyes narrowed at me in anger as he approached me again. My eyes widened when I had realised, his approach causing me to back up against the table to place my hand around the hilt of the blade. He said nothing to me, just glared.

I finally found my voice, and managed to stutter out a meaningful "I'm sorry." I looked down at the dwarf, whose presence was still making me feel small. Closing my hands tighter around the hilt as I pushed the blade out of the sheath, keeping the blade behind my back as I kept me eyes on him.

"You will be."

He turned away from me, stepping away from me once again, his eyes glancing around the room as I lifted the blade of the table. The sound of metal clicking caused him to turn his head towards me so that he was not full facing me, a glare for the distraction caused. My eyes held his glare, my left hand releasing the blade as I let it hang in my right hand.

"Is that a threat?"

I raised my right hand, the point of my sword edged towards him as I stepped in a circular motion away from the table. Thorin turned to face me fully, his eyes in a fixed glare. Anger once again flared up in my chest, the feeling radiating through my body.

"It was a warning." His glare did not waver as I stepped into a defensive stance. After a short while, he turned from me and removed his blue overcoat and placed it on the side. He turned to me, his sword unsheathed as he continued to glare.

I admit, as much as I like to believe in the 'never start a fight, but always finish one' philosophy; this time my ideals failed me, this was my fault this duel is taking place.

When he charged towards me, I wasn't surprised. I raised my sword in preparation as I quickly slipped into my, almost native, battle stance. My eyes watching his movements as he went for my arm. I blocked the sword swiftly, retaliating equally as quick. This parrying style went on for a short while, each block and swipe making the two of us angrier and more determined.

He'd attack, I'd block. I'd attack, he'd block.

Every now and again, one of us would actually hit the other in a small cut on the arm or leg. The searing pain of the small lacerations would cause more adrenalin to pump through my veins and course in my stomach.

I'd started to attack stronger, he'd started to block quicker. He'd started to attack stronger, I'd started block quicker.

"Derry?" The sound of a young boy's voice caused the duel to halt with a clash of swords mid air. Both Thorin and I turned to the source of the voice. As soon as I saw the long brown hair of the boy, I dropped the sword with a clatter against the floor and ran towards him kneeling at his side when I got there.

"Estel… What's wrong?" His eyes scanned the room, landing on Thorin for a few moments – where confusion glazed over his eyes - before he looked back at me and placed his hands on mine.

"Do you know where Lord Elrond is? Lindir said he was in a meeting, but I don't like Lindir." That child was amazing. I smiled up at him from my position on the floor as I stifled a laugh.

"Well he's probably in a meeting with the White Council. Don't worry, Estel" He smiled at me, a wide smile covering his face as he wrapped his arms around my neck in happiness.

"Thank you Derry!" He then released me, glancing at Thorin once again before murmuring to me. "Who's he?"

I turned to also look at Thorin, who was now holding my sword again, examining it as Estel looked at him. "That's Thorin Oakenshield. He's a King of the dwarves." The eleven-year-old boy beside me smiled, he stepped around me and approached the king under the mountain. This caused me to jump to my feet and follow the boy in elfish clothing as he walked towards the dwarf.

"Hello King Oakenshield! I'm Estel, or well that's what everyone calls me" I found my smile approaching on my lips, Thorin looked between me and Estel questioningly as Estel but his hand out for the dwarf to shake.

After a few moments, Thorin shook the little boy's hand, the smile on my lips widening as they spoke for a while, Thorin seeming quite happy to talk with the boy about childish things and even joked with him slightly – before an elf came and collected him. I guessed that Elrond had a break in his meeting or it was time Estel went to bed.

I went to take my sword back from Thorin after a short silent wait; the silence caused the wait to seem longer. As I grabbed for my blade though, Thorin pulled the hand holding it away. "Is he your son?"

"Estel? No." I spoke quickly, trying to grab my blade, which Thorin still held tightly in his grasp. "He's being fostered by Lord Elrond"

Thorin's hand the grabbed my wrist harshly, stopping me from grabbing at my blade and forcing me to listen to him. "I will not forget what you did. You have made a bad enemy in me." This was something I wish I hadn't done. Made an enemy in him. He then released my wrist as he threw, I'd like to say lightly but it was more a middle of the road throw, away from him; my blade clattering to the ground as he turned to leave the room, pausing only momentarily at the door.

"You fight well." Well it was good to see my sword fighting lessons from the age of seven had paid off. "If you weren't so close to them, I may have considered you in my team."

You seemed to have no choice in that, King under the Mountain. Because, since Lord Elrond was having his way, I was going along no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi again! If you have made it this far in the story and were not turned away by the giant Author's Note at the beginning, then THANK YOU AND ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: I write this for fun. Not any profit. No profit. Right Gollum. What if they don't believes us. Well if they try to sue us, we eats them whole! If readers sue us, we eats them whole**

* * *

I spent the night, rather uncomfortably, on the floor in the small room beside the balcony; where the dwarves' fire was now dying out on its own. Surrounding the fire, on mats and blankets comforted by elvish pillows, the dwarves slept, unlike where I fell in the training room. My last night before I leave this place and my bed was not where I slept. I had the feeling that if I slept in the clean white blankets and warmth of my elvish bed I would not be able to awake the next morning and embark on this journey of following them. Having collapsed in the corner of the room, I was resting in a pile of training sacks full of straw wrapped in my cloak. To say I hadn't slept in that room like that before was a complete lie. I had done it a lot when I didn't want to sneak along empty corridors and be stared at by pictures of elves made terrifying in the faded lights from small lanterns.

I awoke, early the next morning, to the sound of dwarves packing away their things. Dwarves, well, are not very quiet creatures. They seem to prefer noise and making a lot of it. It wasn't really a surprise that I awoke so quickly that morning. I slipped my cloak off from around my shoulders, my leather-clad feet slipping to the floor as I looked around the room for the backpack I often kept in the room.

The sound of laughter and talking moved away from the room, for the most part. Two prominent voices remained as I snuck around the room in search for my supplies.

"So we wait for Gandalf in the mountains?" Balin asked. My ears alerted to the sound of dwarves remaining on the balcony beside the room; causing me to freeze and pause what I was doing so that I could have heard the conversation better.

"That is the plan" Thorin (Bloody) Oakenshield. Then, hearing his voice, I no longer truly cared about the conversation and continued to pack equipment into my backpack, rolling a blanket up on my table and pushing into the top of the pack.

"Are we sure no one knows of our departure" Balin sounded panicked, like if they were caught leaving it would have being a problem. I could just about make the two dwarves out in the small crack in the doorway, the light of the pale morning sun lighting up the duo.

Thorin glanced slightly towards my door, his voice lowered. "No one who will attempt to stop us." His eyes paused for no even a full breath on the door, long enough for me to notice he had seen me. I continued to pack small items into the bag, glancing around my cupboard for the Lembas bread. I had a feeling I had left my supply of it in my room, but was soon quenched of the feeling to run to my room when I found the cake like substance wrapped in green leaves. I have always being surprised that Elrond gave me Lembas, because from what I understood the elvish waybread was often kept very close and not handed out to non-elves lightly. I guessed five years of work is not classed as giving something lightly, so I packed the bread in my sack.

"She's just a child Thorin." I was not a child, Balin. I get I was short; no human was as short as I was, but was it not obvious I wasn't a child. I attempted to ignore the conversation of the dwarves, glancing for my reviving cordial to place in my bag.

"She does not fight like a child, my old friend." Thank you Thorin! At least someone got that I was not a child, even if it was you and your moderately annoying ways of hating me before actually knowing me because you made my bloody blade. God, I sound obsessed. Damn I hated that dwarf.

I continued to pack my bag, my eyes scanning over each item momentarily before I pulled the leather over the opening and locking the lid in place. Turning away from the door, I heard Balin speak, but my mind did not register what he had said. I continued collecting my things together, pulling my cloak over my head before hearing him speak again. "Thorin?"

"We must leave Balin, or we will not be able to leave" Thorin glanced once more at the doorway before turning to leave down the stairs, Balin behind him. I quickly pushed together my star clasp before turning down the corridor to the left and running through the elfish house.

My boots were in a lonely pile at the edge of the dining balcony, I pushed the second pair lazily into my well-stocked bag, before throwing it over my shoulder and turning to continue on my journey of following the dwarves. The early morning sunlight reflected over the marble surfaces, creating patterns of white and blue against the walls and in the shadowed paintings. My feet creating a clear, unaltered sound against the rock, echoing through the house. Running through the hall towards the entrance of Rivendell I suddenly became face to face with Lindir.

If I didn't want to talk to Thorin or any of the dwarves, I defiantly wanted to avoid talking to Lindir the pompous. However, as much as I attempted to avoid it, stood at the end of the hall, next to the only exit was said elf. His straight, blatantly annoying features staring at me as I turned to the exit, running straight into his chest. I stumbled back, putting my hands out behind me as I landed on the ground. No wonder Lindir called me the clumsy-child when he thought I didn't hear him.

"They are leaving, hurry if you want to catch up." I can bloody see that Lindir. I am not blind. Honestly I hated that elf, and he knew it. If I were to tell Elrond that, he would probably disagree with my reasons – so I never did. I pushed myself up onto my feet again, dusting off my knees and throwing my bag over my shoulder, ignoring the look Lindir gave me as I attempted to take off again. Stopped by Lindir stepping in front of me.

"If you want me to leave, then let me leave" I stepped around the elf, smirking at his slight glare as I ran towards the group as they left. "Be sure to alert Lord Elrond." I yelled back, ignoring the sound of him sighing as I ran down the path towards the company of dwarves. As I approached the mountain path they had passed over I paused momentarily, resting my head and back against the rock face to glance back at the house. Before I turned back to face the group and chased up after them, still keeping a steady distance behind them but close enough to hear their conversation, most of which I couldn't care much for.

I continued trailing behind the company; their patterns seemed random to begin with. Random dwarves falling behind the group every now and again, very little conversation took place as we delved deeper into the mountain path, if any it was about their task or telling someone they were being idiotic and to keep on task.

As night drew on the company and I continued on the journey. I began to suspect one or two of them had seen me, but either it had not registered in their minds or they were choosing not to mention it. I hoped it was both. Well mostly the first one, but the latter will do for now. As night began to fall, the company began to seem restless and wanting to find a nice lovely cave to relax in for a short while. However Mr. Thorin 'It was a warning' Oakenshield seemed to be having none of it and demanded they continue on their journey – which wasn't too much of a fuss for me with the reviving cordial and a little help from a family recipe (Thank you great-great - about ten to fifteen times removed - Grandma Barrel of the Dúnedain) .

The night drew gradually darker, and rain clouds began to hammer rain against the company and I. The faded green hood of my cloak drenched in thick, heavy droplets of water. I stared out at the rain, each step seeming pointless as I began to hear the sound of thunder. I hated thunder, almost as much as disliked Lindir, Thorin or Spiders. Thunder was up there, with spiders. Danger followed thunder.

But this wasn't thunder. "It's a battle!" I heard one of the dwarves yell as the rock behind me began to shift and move. I dived into a nearby cave, in attempt to avoid the battle and being caught by the dwarves. Staying out in that battle may have either killed me or got me caught. Although I knew I was pretty safe, the yells and screams of the dwarves and hobbit was enough to frighten me into my grave.

Sounds of clashes and yelps filled my ears. Rain dripping into the cave I had chosen to hide in as the battle above me raged on.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Rain fell into the cave at a steady but quick pace. A small puddle growing behind where I crouched near the entrance, it was then when the sound of yelling and clashing began to quieten down. My hands found the damp floor; my fingerless gloves now muddied and more wet, and aided me to stand, resting my back slightly against the cave wall as I checked the path before following the company's footsteps.

It did not take me long before I found a sudden gap in the pathway, most likely caused by the battle. After messily scaling half of the rock-face before jumping onto the rest of the path, I glanced out at the clearing rain, my eyes searching for a sign in the rocks of our location. When my attempt came up fruitless, I continued along the path until I heard the sound of talking.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have ran out of my door." I didn't recognise the voice from the company. But it was faint; I could only just make it out over the sound of the rain hitting my hood. I stepped foreword, slipping slightly on the damp rock meaning that I had to grab onto the rock face for support.

"You're homesick. I understand" I had recognised the dwarf's voice; he was the one who asked me in place of the young timid one about the 'not-green food'. He seemed to be talking to a figure in the doorway of the cave, who was much shorter than the normal dwarf height. I guessed the figure to be the hobbit, and as I approached closer my assumption was correct as I was met with light brown curly hair and a much thinner and less bulky set of clothing compared to the dwarves.

"No you don't. You Don't understand, you're a dwarves! You're used to this life. To living on the road, never stopping in one place, not belonging anywhere." Well, I'm surprised Thorin hasn't jumped from somewhere and threatened to kill him or actually attack him. That had a similar ring to my rant at the dwarven King – though the lack of fighting may have being to do with whom the speech was to. "I'm sorry… I don't "

"No you're right. We don't belong anywhere… I wish you all the luck in the world, I really do" The dwarf then said, allowing the hobbit to step forward slightly before a hissing sound met my ears. It was faint, but it was coming from the cave. "What's that?" My feet carried me closer to the cave, slamming my back against the wall to hear and possibly see better. It was the sound of sand falling on the rock; the floor of the cave below the dwarves was caving in…Oh damn no.

"Wake Up!" Thorin's voice carried to my ears, a sound of panic in his voice as the dwarves began to scoop their things together. I would have moved to not blow my cover, but I could not find the power in me to push my body off the rock. Worried if they could see me, I glanced back into the panicked cave room; noticing one person in particular was glaring at me, his eyes narrowed and fixed in a glare as he stepped over the mess towards the entrance. I then noticed a second, the dwarf at the door, looking at me confused, bewildered and shocked that I was there.

That was when my body pushed it's self off the rock and straight in front of the entrance, the rain drops still falling around me as the floor below the dwarves and hobbit suddenly gave way, opening up a tunnel of stone that slid into the rock. Without thinking, I stepped back slightly only to hear the sound of laughter. Goblin laughter. Slimy hands then grabbed both my arms as I was then pushed down the shoot to the sound of "There she goes!" from one of the laughing Goblins.

As I was slammed from rock face to cave wall I began listing off the amount of people I had to blame for this. Elrond – most defiantly. Thorin – Well he came to Rivendell, he's the reason Elrond sent me on this quest and, well, he could have being blamed for everything then. Lindir – I blame him for everything. My brother – he encouraged me to become a Ranger. Oh and every Goblin ever alive.

By the time I'd figured out my list of men to blame, I was thrown off my mental track by being flung from the tunnel by it ending abruptly and throwing me into a bowl like shape – currently full of Dwarves and their equipment. I groaned, imagining my impact as I was slammed into the pile.

Well that blew my next-to-none-existent cover.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N HEYYY I'm back! And this is actually a really quick update for me, considering it's size! This chapter, I also hit the 10,000 words landmark. *basks in 10,000 words* **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: Description of whipping (4th paragraph only)**

* * *

I felt the need to quickly push my self off of the pile of dwarves. Which was a worse idea than before I had moved, as now I could see perfectly a horde of goblins moving towards the bowl. In a panic, I glanced around the bowl-shaped area to find goblins crawling from most areas, pushing the dwarves up and clearing the area. I was grabbed by one of the goblins; it pulled down my hood to show my face as it chained me to one of the dwarves. Whilst being pushed by said goblin and others, I attempted to pull my hood over my face again. I acted oblivious to the dwarves around me as we were pushed from wooden platform to wooden platform.

Thoughts of killing every goblin alive were encroaching on my mind, as more and more goblins began to show their ugly faces to me. I hated it. I couldn't particularly stand goblins normally, but as we were pushed closer and closer to the destination I began to feel a pure hate for them.

They also sung as they forced us down twisting corridors. Or more, croaked in a tune. I, if it was possible, wanted to tear my ears off with my hands and eat them whole listening to that _singing_. The walls echoing the words. It actually began to terrify me as we were continually forced through corridors. That's when I saw what one of the goblins was carrying. A whip. I then noticed that more than one was carrying these whips and had begun to unfurl them as they sung.

The first hit of the whip on me stung worse than the pain I felt the night before from duelling, time two hundred. I yelped, almost screamed. This alerted a few of the dwarves to notice that I wasn't one of them. I felt the second hit of the whip cut through the skin at the top of my back, a small pool of blood at the top of my neck.  
A couple of the goblins seemed confused why I was screaming and yelping in pain – causing them to laugh – whereas the dwarves around me were mainly unaffected. Simple reasoning for that: Dwarves have thicker skin.  
When the third lash hit me, I felt a tear escape my eye. I was normally stronger than this; and I knew it. Which made my problem with this ultimately confusing and painful for me at the time. I speeded up my run, hoping to not be caught by the whip's bite anymore.

I then saw who we were being transported towards, a bloated goblin King, who was sat on his throne and was coughing, causing the giant – obviously disgusting – abscess on his chin to shake. My sword was then grabbed from me by one of the goblins and thrown in front of the king. The goblins then moving away from the dwarves and pushing the thirteen of the company there – making me realise the hobbit had disappeared – and myself closer to the awful smelling king.

The Great Goblin then stepped down off of his throne, lovingly crushing three or four goblins on his way down with his feet. To then snarl at the group of us. "Who are these miserable persons?"

One of the drivers pulled at the chain of the younger dwarf, causing him to fall over and the goblins laugh. "Dwarves." The driver paused, its wide disturbing eyes scanning over the crowd of dwarves before pulling on my chain so that I fell to my knees and growled, my hood once again falling from my face. "And a Ranger." I glanced back at the group of dwarves, seeing despair, anger or a straight out glare of hate from _my best friend_ Thorin. "We found them sheltering in our Front Porch"

The Great Goblin studied the group for a moment, before turning to Thorin who had stepped out of the group slightly. "Spies, Thieves, Murderers. Possibly even, _friends of elves._" He snarled the last part as if it was worse than the three before it. I shrugged it off; unphased by the look the goblin cast me of hate. "Well don't just stand there, search them! Every Crook! Every Crevice!"

I attempted to stand to my feet again; ignoring the look the smaller goblins cast me as I slid back into the group. They then pulled at my clothing, attempting to find anything of worth on me. My cloak was pulled from me and I was slammed awkwardly against one of the dwarves as he attempted to push the goblins away. I then managed to push one of the goblins off myself only to find another two on me. I felt rancid as the goblins finally slunk away.

"What are you doing in these parts?" I glanced at the dwarves, expecting them to answer. No answer came. We stood in silence for a moment before the Great Goblin snarled down at us again. "Speak!"

Again silence.

"Very well! If they will not talk, we'll make the squawk." He turned to the goblins in the surrounding areas, raising his fat arms so that they all cheered in delight. "START WITH THE YOUNGEST"

I then noticed Thorin had stepped forward slightly. "Stop!" His voice sounded dangerous as he yelled at the goblin, in a matter of moments though, the danger had being replaced by an utter politeness. "Thorin the dwarf at your service!" This seemed polite for this dwarf. "Of the things which you suspect and imagine we had no idea at all. I can assure you here, none of my men are fond of elves – not that I can speak for the _ranger_." Well this is where I would attempt to stab you in the chest, King Under the Mountain; well I would, if I wasn't tied up. "We sheltered from a storm in what seemed a convenient and unused cave; nothing was further from our thoughts than inconveniencing goblins in any way whatever" Well that sounded polite and as kingly as possible. If nothing screamed 'hey I'm part of the line of Durin', that did.

"Ranger." The fat ugly goblin looked down over his bulging abscess at me as I pushed my hair out of my face. I glanced over to Thorin and the other dwarves, only to find their eyes all on me. I was positively alone – not that the dwarves would help me anyway, but it was worth a shot.

"Yes?" Honestly, I think my use of a one-word answer was stupid, as the goblin had seemed incredibly offended that the dwarf had put on more of a show of stupid 'la-di-da' politeness, whereas I just answered with one word.

"What was your purpose for being at the cave?" The goblin snarled at me as one of the dwarves – who I guessed was Fili – pushed me forward so that I had to speak with the goblin without the support of standing in a group; not that the dwarves were giving me support, but it sort of helped.

"Derry, the Ranger and descendent of the Dúnedain, at your service" I started my speech with a similar attempt of what Thorin said to the Great Goblin moments before. However, mine seemed to have caused more of a hissing and snarling reaction compared to Thorin's sepal. "I, like the dwarves, did not mean to inconvenience you Goblins. But I do admit to have being spying…" I heard the goblins suddenly mutter in outrage as I paused for breath. "On the dwarves. And well, I guess you get the idea…"

"Very polite, Miss Derry. But you think my goblins don't recognise you? Friend of Rivendell." I attempted not to seem bothered by the idea that these goblins knew who I was, but it did bother me. It worried me. "And you! King under the mountain! Think we don't recognise you is a very stupid idea indeed, Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror, King under the mountain!" A few of the goblins laughed slightly, as if they found this idea good enough to laugh about.  
"But wait, I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain. You're not a king. Which makes you… nobody really" He then paused for breath before continuing. Staring down at the dwarven king as I attempted to grab my cloak from the floor. If anything were to happen to that cloak, it would be with my consent. At that moment, I couldn't care less about the 'nobody' in front of me but more on that damn cloak.  
"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head." I saw Thorin's eyes widen slightly, a couple of dwarves gasping or holding their breath at the sound of this. "Just your head, nothing attached!" The Great Goblin laughed, throwing himself back into his throne. "Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours. A pale orc astride a white warg."

Thorin's eyes kept squarely with the Great Goblins, a dark voice erupting from the dwarf. I honestly did not want to be able to cause such darkness in that dwarf, or ever see said darkness when it was released. "Azog the defiler was destroyed, he was slain in battle long ago." Thorin almost yelled, his voice trembling slightly. I gasped at the name, of course I knew of him. He was the orc that slayed my father, or so the story said. Well maybe Thorin and I can mull over our hate to kill this orc. Unlikely.

"So you think his defiling days are done do you?" He laughed in his throne before then turned his eyes back to me, pursing his lips as he stared down at me. "Ask your Human friend. She knows" I blinked up at him. How did this damn goblin notice that one small motion of gasping? Well this makes me want to hate him. Lets add him to the list! "Send word to the pale orc, tell him we have his prize." The great goblin stated to one of his servants.

I finally managed to grab my cloak from the floor, something I have never being happier for in my life (That might be a bit of a lie, but loved that cloak). Glancing up, I noticed Thorin's glare on me once again. The sounds of cackling and laughter blocking out the yells of the dwarves. I pushed my feet against the wood, testing the strength of it. It did seem pretty strong, but I've known stronger structures. I walked towards the younger of the dwarves, who seemed to tremble at the sounds of the dwarves. I knew he was probably older than me in actual years, but he was a lot younger than the other dwarves and probably still seen as a young adult by them. "Don't worry…"

The dwarf looked at me, eyes wide with fear. "Th-That's easy for you to say, you-you're a ranger." I smiled at him, glancing over the others in the company. Most of the others were keeping silent; a few (Kili, his brother, Balin and his brother) were talking to a rather disgruntled Thorin whilst keeping their eyes on me, arms crossed over their chests. If I knew the dwarves, I might have guessed they were, well, worried for their king.

"Let me let you in on a secret…" I murmured to him. Not letting the dwarves around me hear. "I'm always scared of something." He seemed to smile, that's when I had a feeling my plan had worked. "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded and stuttered, "Go ahead..."

"Can you tell me everyone's name here, of the dwarves?" Well, to my surprise, he did. One dwarf called Ori on my trust list! Since I have a hate list, my trust list might as well be started up. It seems a whole lot shorter than my hate list… I blame every male in the whole of Middle-earth. Wow… That list just got longer.

My thoughts were than broken by the sight of some awful coming towards us. The Great Goblin had stepped down again from his badly made throne and had began to sing and dance in front of the company and I. His bulbous body weight shaking as his stepped from side to side on the platform. The goblins behind us began to try to move us towards him, as the dwarves and I pushed back against their disgusting bodies to escape their continuous pushing. I was pretty sure my ears would start bleeding if this awful singing continued any longer.

That was when it abruptly stopped, replaced by screams from the goblins as one of them had picked up an elvish sword from the pile. The goblins then began to attack the company and I, pinning Thorin to the ground as the Great (fat) Goblin yelled how the sword was the _Goblin Cleaver._

I felt the goblin behind me jump on my back, his claw like nails attaching onto my neck as I attempted to throw it over my head using the momentum of it landing on my back. Once it fell from my back though, another took its place until I was crushed by the weight of the Goblins, my eyes glancing over to the King Under the (none-existent) Mountain. The Goblin King yelling for them to cut off his head.

I managed to kick a few of the Goblins off me, pushing myself back up off the platform only to find a blinding light covering my eyes: A tall, pointy-hatted figure standing in the centre it. The power of whatever magic caused the light, also caused the chain around my throat to disintegrate along with the painful looking torture instruments behind us.

"Take up arms and fight! Fight!" The recognisable voice of Gandalf instructed the dwarves and I. Almost jumping on my sword, I pulled it from the pile and turned to the wizard to smile in thanks. I was met with a knowing smile. Of course he knew I was here, because someone (LINDIR) probably told him. I rolled my eyes at this fact and jumped towards the group of goblins, killing as many as I could in my wake. I admit, if there was anything I was good at, it was using this sword; anything else (social skills, archery, love, marriage) I was pretty appalling at to say the least. Especially archery, I can't even hit a target – and they are bloody big enough.

One of the other dwarves, I did not notice who, passed the Goblin Cleaver to Thorin, who managed to force the Great Goblin off the platform, taking a few of the smaller goblins with him. "Quick, this way!" Someone yelled, I wasn't sure whom again; I was too busy defending myself from goblin attacks. I felt one claw my shoulder, deep gashes opening in my shoulder as I pushed it off, stabbing it in the chest as I turned to run away. I think I must have stayed still for a little too long, because I soon noticed the dwarves and Gandalf had moved slightly towards the exit of the platform. The goblins creating a wall I managed to jump over to reach the company before breaking into a run with them.

A continued pattern of running, killing goblins and running was established quite quickly. I was forced to keep up with the group and kill as many goblins behind me as possible – which was a relatively easy task for me, until one managed to get me and Nori (I think he was called, well since he had a similar look to young Ori and star-shaped brown hair, I was pretty sure I was right).

"Fili!" I stumbled on the name for a moment, but the correct dwarf turned around and stabbed the goblin in the chest. A sigh of relief left my lips as I turned back to killing more of the goblins behind me.

The blonde dwarf then yelled back at me. "Ranger, Nori. Swap." This managed to give me a short break as Fili and Gloin took the place of Nori and I. We did now have to fend off the goblins either side, but it did give us a slight rest.

We then reached an area where Thorin then yelled something about cutting the rope. The dwarf beside me cut one of the ropes holding the platform up and it fell away from the side, effectively taking down goblins in its wake. We then continued down the wooden paths, more and more goblins falling off the platform or being killed thanks to crafty dwarven attacks. For example using a ladder, a pole and swinging one platform from one side to another to get the company across the platforms and still get rid of goblins by cutting it down once the need for it was up.

However, these incredible tactics were stopped suddenly when the revolting goblin landed on the dead-end platform we all now stood on. All fifteen of us. Gandalf then attacked the goblin, something I really wasn't paying attention to, so instead have a graphic description of how I kept a group of goblins off us with Bofur on the other end of the platform.  
Honestly, goblins are ugly. This large group of them attempting to encroach on my personal space was no different to any other large group of goblins, except one seemed to have a giant abscess or wart on its head, surrounded by thin hairs that made it seem that bit more revolting. Bofur beside me had a similar problem with their revolting temperament as he had being scrunching his nose at the smell omitting from the goblin's breath. The smell, admittedly, was stomach churning. I then pushed the first goblin to come near me off the platform; it's squeal bouncing off the walls of the carven below as it bounced from side to side against the rock. Bofur and I had become a pretty good wall against the goblins, only helped when needed by the Durin brothers, Fili (mostly) and Kili.

That was when the platform collapsed in on its self - taking the 15 of us along with it as it crashed against the floor. "Well that could have being worse" Bofur remarked. I managed to crawl out pretty quickly, but my foot was still clamped under when the Great (dead) Goblin fell down and crushed the others still under it.

"You've got to be joking" I had to hold back a laugh at Dwalin as he groaned. I then promptly slipped my foot out from under the wreckage and began to help them in pushing the Goblin off and moving the wreckage aside. After helping them push the Goblin off - not an easy job, mind you, since first of all, he stank of rotting bodies and sweat, and he also was so bloody heavy – Kili yelled something about more goblins. This meant more running.

"Get in the sunlight!" Gandalf yelled. I helped one last dwarf out, gladly also the last dwarf in the wreck, and followed the company towards the sunlight. The run admittedly wasn't long, but I had a feeling that the glimmer of sunlight at the end of the tunnel was the only metaphor for hope I was getting for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n Hi again dear readers! Simply because Derry has this list of people she_ hates,_ it can now be found on my profile! Along with the list of people she actually likes (Which is very short)**

**Warnings: This Chapter includes scenes of violence and heavy sarcasm. **

* * *

I hate trees. I'm adding them to my list. As the company and I ran down the hill, I noticed how annoying the trees were getting; they seemed to want to slow me down. Gandalf stopped at a clearing a short while after we left the cave exit. I heard him counting under his breath, slowly becoming louder as more and more approached. "Bifur, Bofur, Bomber and our Ranger." Oh thanks for reminding them I exist Gandalf.

I glanced around; attempting to smile at them as Gandalf did a second head count. "At least the spy is alive. We wouldn't want Lord Elrond's puppet hurt." Thorin growled, glaring at me as he spoke. Well this is great; I'm a puppet now? Thorin, we don't want to start an argument here, not in front of the kids. I mentally smirked, attempting not to let a smirk spread on my face, but that hope failed.

"Keep going with your insults, King Under the Mountain. I've got this whole journey to listen to them." I pulled my hood down, something I did rarely enough. I untied the knot at my neck, pulling the cloak off my shoulders and holding it momentarily. I glanced back up at the dwarves, noticing most were either looking at me confused or glaring at me.

"Whilst you are in this company, you will respect me." Oh what is this thing you call respect, you mean that thing you haven't shown me all of the time since we met (all of one day ago).

"I give respect when it is shown to me." I stated, stepping towards a tree so that I could lean against it. My back was facing the hill and I was stood behind Gandalf, so that I still could see the dwarves, but I could hear anything behind me.

Dwalin then spoke up, his glare matching that of the kings and most of the other dwarves. "You will respect our king." He growled, a few of the dwarves nodded in agreement with the strong-looking dwarf, his arms covered in similar scars to mine.

That's when Gandalf started to get worried. "Bilbo! Where's our hobbit?" He paused for a moment, the dwarves looking around most panicked (Most now ignoring the dwarf who still looked annoyed at my respect comment, with his long flowing black hair. ACK!). "Where's our hobbit?" The wizard's voice was raised.

"Curse the Halfling, now he's lost!" One of the dwarves snarled. I glanced behind me, being sure I had heard the sound of leaves being crushed under footsteps. But there was no one there; I continued to just listen to the dwarves as they argued over their dilemma.

"I thought he was with Dori!"

The grey haired dwarf seemed incredibly offended. "Don't blame me!"

"But where did you last see him?" Gladly no one looked to me for the answer as I continued to hear footsteps with no owner. I guessed it had to have being a ghost of some kind, but the footsteps were nearing the tree beside me.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collard us" The brown-haired dwarf, Nori, who had helped me in the battle admitted.

"What happened exactly?" Gandalf sounded incredibly worried by the prospect of the missing hobbit. "Tell me!"

"I'll tell you what happened." Thorin snarled. Oh so I wasn't the only one Thorin disliked, I may need to trade notes with this hobbit. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it." Thorin looked over his dwarves, most of whom were looking either angry or distressed that the hobbit was gone. "He's thought of nothing 'cept his warm bed and his warm house since first he stepped out of his front door."

"Why don't we see if the ranger feels like giving out a look for him, before we really say he's gone?" one of the dwarves behind Thorin spoke up, I expected it to have being Balin because of the manner the idea was presented in.

"Ha! I'm not that stupid." I yelled over, making sure they knew I could still hear everything going on. I glanced towards the tree beside me; I could no longer hear footsteps so I guessed I must have being hearing things.

"Does not matter. We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He'll be long gone." Thorin did not look behind him as he spoke; I kept my eyes trained on the group around him, a few seeming to agree with him, but the others did not think that Bilbo had intentionally left, I could tell from their body language.

That was when the hobbit appeared beside me. "No, he isn't." Honestly, I think the shock of this hobbit appearing beside me without me noticing, plus the look on Thorin's face, was the reason I jumped out of my skin. I then spent a few moments laughing, before attempting to lean back on the tree and falling over. Of course, no one spent anytime to notice this, except Kili and Fili who were laughing at my misfortune in the corner. No, everyone was staring at the hobbit who was standing on between the tree I was attempting to lean on and the one next to it.

"Bilbo Baggins, I have never being happier to see anyone in my entire life!" Gandalf exclaimed, still only the two Durin brothers noticing I was on the floor and attempting – but failing – to get up off the floor. Fili and Kili were still laughing away, not helping me get up.

"Bilbo! How'd you get past the goblins?" One of the dwarves exclaimed, I wasn't sure whom – because I was on the floor trying to get up – but they seemed as shocked as I was, maybe slightly less since they were not on the floor from falling over in shock.

Bilbo laughed slightly as he put his thumbs in his pockets and smiled away to himself. Gandalf stared at the hobbit for a moment before speaking. "What does it matter? At least he's back."

I managed to push up onto my feet, placing my hand against the tree behind me; I finally managed to push my self up to be standing once again. I dusted myself off and glared over at the Durin brothers who were still laughing. "It matters" Oh shut up Thorin, no one really cares except you. "I want to know. Why did you come back?"

"Look, I know you don't like me" I watched the hobbit in silence, resting my head against the tree beside me. "You're right, I do often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my armchair, my garden. See that's where I belong." I felt a smile sketch on my lips as I folded my arms over my chest, watching the faces of the dwarves changed as they watched and listened to the hobbit before them. "That's home. That's why I came back… because…" He paused for a moment as he glanced over the dwarves. "You don't have one… a home. It was taken from you, and I will help you take it back if I can."

This actually silenced the dwarves.

They stood in silence, all contemplating the words the hobbit had just said. I smiled to myself before I heard something, like the sound of wolves. Then came the howl. "Sorry to break this up but Wargs! Coming this way!" I re-tied my cloak around my neck, grabbing my sword from my holster on my hip.

"Out of the frying pan…." Thorin snarled, turning to his dwarves as they pulled their weapons out preparing for battle.

Gandalf turned to the Dwarven king. "And into the fire!"

I waited until a few of the dwarves had begun to run before I broke into a sprint after them. The sound of wargs closing in on us as darkness fell over the forest; I kept my eyes facing in front of me. One of the brown wargs jumped in front of the hobbit, Bilbo stabbing his sword into the skull of it but struggled to get his sword from its head. Knowing we didn't have time for him to struggle, I helped him remove to sword as the wargs continued to run towards the two of us.

I continued to run after the dwarves, my eyes meeting the cliff edge. I could feel the breathing of the wargs against the back of my neck as I ran towards where the dwarves were pulling themselves into the trees. I gulped. There was a reason I hated trees, and this was part of it. I helped Bilbo up onto the tree before jumping and grabbing onto one of the lower branches of the next tree along.

Managing to pull my body weight up and onto the branch before I saw him. The pale orc astride a white warg. Tension boiled in my chest as he instructed the wargs to do something I could not translate. I had a feeling I needed to get higher in the pine tree, my hands reaching up for the branches until I hit where one of the dwarves was balanced.

I took in a large breath as the wargs began to snap off the branches of the pines, narrowly missing the branch at my feet as they attempted to jump for me. I attempted to move up a second branch before the tree I'd helped Bilbo into began to fall onto this one. "Jump!" I heard Dori yell.

I am no tree climber, never have being, never will be. Jumping from one tree to another is more difficult then attempting to drink ale upside down - except drinking ale would be fun, this was terrifying. Made more so by the pack of wargs chomping at the bit of my shoes.

Soon we were all banded together on one tree, right at the edge. The white orc smirked, seeing who was among us. I gulped, heavily and probably quite loudly. His smirk widened and I could feel the need for vengeance sparking behind my own eyes.

Then, a flaming pine cone fell in front of the tree. I glanced up to see the dwarves being handed the pine cones on fire by Gandalf. I grabbed three, un-light, off of the branch beside my head. "Oi! Ranger!" Fili threw a light one down to me, so that I could catch the others alight. Once they were alight I joined in throwing the pinecones down to the attackers, flames began to light up the area in an orange glow as the wargs snarled in pain. Flames growing in size thanks to the dry landscape.

That was when I began to feel the pine tree fall like the others. Scrambling to get down, I jumped from the low branch I was on. Noticing the tree fall to an almost horizontal position to the ground. I stood at the foot of the tree, glancing at every warg that stood around the firewall. I held my blade in my hand, narrowing my eyes at the pale orc but not approaching him. A warg then jumped over the fire, I spun at the sight, raising my blade in preparation for the attack. I stared at the creature, waiting for it to make the first move.

It went for my wrist, which I twisted in an attempt to hit its neck. But I missed, hitting its shoulder instead, pulling my sword back, I pushed it forward again as the warg faced me. My blade smoothly went into its chest, blood gushing out onto the blade. Its mouth however managed to clamp onto my wrist, teeth pushing into the skin. I twisted my arm, only to find that I was hitting my bone and ligaments on the teeth of the warg. Pain shot through my body as I tried to pull it free. The warg, still alive managed to release my arm, only to take more of me into its mouth. I screamed in pain, I could hear the dwarves behind me fighting over something. But my thoughts on what they were doing were paused as the warg bit hard onto my torso. Another scream elicited into the air. However, luckily, I felt something hit the warg, the beast falling onto me as it released me. I could feel the blood pooling through my leather undercoat, as I attempted to pull the sword from the chest of the warg. Feeling the heat of the fire encroaching, I looked up to see Thorin walking towards the pale orc Azog. His sword and wooden shield in hand.

Feeling an adrenaline rush of need to stop him, I managed to finally pull my sword from the warg and pushed the creature into the fire. It's body turning to ashes as the smell of burning flesh and fur filled the air. Over the fire, I managed to see Thorin be knocked to the ground by the white warg, it's claws digging into his armour.

I then saw Bilbo stand on the tree and run towards the failing Thorin, I managed to stand up – my left arm now hanging uselessly at my side – and ran to help Bilbo idiotically. Thorin managed to sand up again, only to be struck down by the pale orc, the white warg then grabbing the King in its mouth, taking two deep bites into his armour before throwing the king onto the rock, his sword laying only a short distance away. Another of the orcs approached the king, holding a knife in attempt to probably cut off his head. He never got that far, as Bilbo then took him down. After helping Bilbo for a short while, I noticed the hobbit did not really need my help, and I turned my attention back to the white orc.

"Ranger of the north. Show your face." I pulled my hood down to show the snarling orc who I was, before using my right and only workable arm to take a swing at him. I soon found myself not being the only one attacking Azog the defiler, as either side of me stood the two Durin brothers.

"Step back Ranger. You've done enough." Kili stated to me, raising his bow. I nodded at him and turned to find a warg behind me. I stabbed it a similar way to Bilbo had earlier when I head the noise of wings over head.

I glanced up to see giant eagles swooping down to capture the dwarfs and drop them on the backs of each other. This included myself, and I soon found myself on the back of an eagle. Looking over my shoulder, it was brought to my attention that the pale orc still lived. One day he will die, and at the hands of either the leader of this company I now seem to be a part of or myself. Elrond, you have now made the obligatory hate list for people who have caused me an inconvenience, I shall send him that in writing or via some elf I dislike (LINDIR).

My left arm hung feebly on the wing of the eagle. I then struggled through my bag, still on my back and thankfully in one piece (unlike my cloak which now had a big bite shaped mark in it). I pulled out the mostly cracked bottle of reviving cordial and took a large swig. The feeling in my arm started to return, with a shocking pain that almost made me scream out. All the pain of the arm came back to me in an instant as the cordial ran through my body. I groaned in pain as the eagles set us down on a rock face, Thorin crowded by the other dwarves as I was sat down at the other edge. The looks I was getting from the dwarves did alert me to two things. One, Thorin was alive. And two:

They all saw me as a complete idiot.

Well then, my journey just got a _whole lot better._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N hello again! This one is a bit shorter from the last and no real excitement. But here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Thorin's awake. Honestly, I don't know whether I should have being happy or livid. I didn't wish death on the guy, but I know as long as he's awake there's a chance he's going to bring up anything he dislikes about me. I groaned slightly as Bilbo was placed in front of me. He stepped towards the King "Is he…?"

"He's fine, Bilbo! He's just fine!" Gandalf sighed with happiness as the King managed to stand with the help of some of the dwarves. He glared at both Bilbo and I before striding over to the hobbit.

"You. What were you doing? You could have got yourself killed." He paused, glaring slightly at the hobbit "Did I not say you would be a burden?" Okay Thorin, he just saved your life… Thorin stop… "You would not survive in the wild." I felt a glare set over my eyes. "And you had no place amongst us." He paused to take in a few deep breaths. My eyes scanning over the confused looking dwarves. "I have never being so wrong in my entire life." Then he hugged him.

Okay, right. I admit a smile did spread across my lips. But it was soon dashed as Thorin turned his attention to me on the edge of the rock. "You, however, are an idiot." Oh great, bring up my idiocy, while we're at it lets point out how my left arm is useless shall we. "You cannot fight. You do have no place among us."

"I don't want to be here, Thorin." I growled, my eyes narrowing again at him. "Lord Elrond could have just as easily sent an elf. Would you have wanted that?" I nursed my left arm in my right, the pain subsiding slightly before the dwarf then grabbed my collar, lifting me up slightly off the ground.

"Thorin." Gandalf warned the king, his eyes narrowing at the dwarf. Thorin seemed to be ignoring the wizard as his fingers curled tighter against my collar.

"Do not test me, it would not hurt me to drop you from this cliff" Thorin's voice lowered, my eyes widening as he accented his words by tugging slightly on my collar. I watched the dwarves of the company start to fight in few words. Their eyes telling me more than what I could hear.

"Uncle. Put the ranger down…" Fili warned, stepping slightly towards his Uncle. I felt Thorin's fingers loosen their grip on my collar, slowly he let go his eyes still glaring at me.

"I'm sorry." I murmured before I turned to walk away from the dwarf, pain returning to my arm. I winced, walking to sit at the edge of the rock face to watch what was taking place. Gandalf then approached my, his eyes watching me as I nursed my left arm.

Smiling up at him, I nodded as I attempted to stand up again. Gandalf helped me to stand, glancing down at my arm. "Let me heal your arm, Derry." He placed his hand on my arm, a cool relaxing feeling running through my arm. The bone pushed against the muscle causing me to gasp as I felt the feeling of movement return to my hand. I smiled at the wizard, murmuring my thanks. He nodded before the song of a bird could be heard flying passed our heads, heading towards the lonely mountain.

"Erebor. Last of the great dwarven Kingdoms of middle earth." Gandalf's voice boomed over the dwarves. I smiled slightly, leaning on the balls of my feet to look at the mountain. I had never ventured this close Dale (unless it was on business with the elves); the sight of the mountain is almost as beautiful as the legends speak of, and I am yet to see the city of Erebor.

I sighed at the sight, smiling slightly as I heard Thorin speak. "Our home" I could tell a smile was sketched onto his lips, something that didn't surprise me.

Another singing bird joined the one before in its flight towards the lonely mountain. "It's a raven! Returning to the mountain." As much as I cared little for birds, or the symbolic nature of said raven, I knew that bird was not a raven.

"That my dear Glion, is a thrush," Gandalf pointed out, causing a rather disturbed look from the dwarf, who did not seem clued into the difference. I'm sure someone could explain the: beak, song, colour, feather, wing or whatever else there is difference to the dwarf; but that someone would never be me.

"But we'll take it as a sign." Thorin smiled. "A good omen" Oh like you are to me, wait you're not; I'm pretty sure this sword now is a bad omen, like I was probably seen as. If we end up in a town on market day then I might pick up something with the words 'Bad Omen' on. I doubt that'll happen… But it'll give me something to look forward to.

"I do believe the worst is behind us." Okay Bilbo, you've got me there. I smirked to hold back a laugh, which was on the verge of my lips; this had to be a joke! We have yet to enter Mirkwood, or face the dragon, I doubt the worst was over, probably far from it. Don't say anything. Don't say anything.

I stepped away from the group slightly, watching them split off into their own conversations. This is when I noticed we had a place we could rest for a while, the eagles flying around the rock we sat on as if to be guarding us. I walked over to where my bag sat. Kneeling beside it, I rummaged through, looking for my cordial; but I could not find it. I picked up my bag, continuing my search to find the bottle.

I still couldn't find my cordial.

I was about to yell the dwarves' attention, when I turned to find the Durin brothers stood either side of me. "What you missing, Ranger?" Kili spoke, a smile matching his brother's. He grinned mischievously at me, bringing my attention to the fact they both had their hands behind their backs.

"My bottle…" I said, standing up to my full (around 5 foot) height – noticing that I probably looked more menacing sat on the floor, I mentally groaned – and looking them in the eyes. Damn, I hated being short; I was probably less than an inch taller than these dwarves, if that. I hated being short. It's humiliating when a dwarf is taller than you.

Fili smirked at his brother, the two of them exchanging looks before Kili threw the bottle to his brother. Who then proceeded to hold it out over the edge of the cliff. "You mean this?"

"Please… don't drop it" I said quickly, trying to reach out to grab the bottle from them.

"Now, I wonder Fili, what is in this bottle?" Kili said, moving to stand behind me as I attempted to grab the bottle, once again from his brother.

"None of your business!" After three more attempts at grabbing the bottle, I found it pretty pointless to continue grabbing at it and folded my arms across my chest. Still marvelling at how my left one worked.

"She doesn't seem to want to tell us, brother…" Fili frowned slightly, tipping his hand with the reviving cordial in slightly as if he was about to drop it.

"It's reviving cordial!" I almost yelled, silencing the dwarves either side of me and the others around. Their eyes widened as Fili handed the bottle back to me, slowly, ignoring his brother's gestures behind me, probably telling him to not give me it back.

As I walked over to my bag, soon found Kili in front of me. "Why do you carry reviving cordial, Ranger?"

"Tradition." I pulled open my bag, only to find my things fall out onto the rock. Hearing that most of the dwarves had moved on from the idea of me carrying something that may help them all, I pushed my things back into my bag with a sigh. I reached out to grab on of the many Lembas that were scattered on the floor, only to find Thorin was already holding it.

"Lembas bread?" He growled. I did not look up at him as I continued to pack my things back into the bag.

"Yes. Lembas bread." I stated, standing to take the bread from him. He held the bread tightly in his hands; I attempted to take it out of his hands but he pulled his hands away, still holding my Lembas bread.

"Why did you not mention you had Lembas bread? My dwarves are hungry." He looked me up and down as I attempted to grab the bread from him. I'm starting to believe that these dwarves like to steal my food and drink…

"Your dwarves have not mentioned they are hungry." I stated, snatching the bread from him and placing it back in my bag. Turning my eyes back to a rather annoyed looking Thorin as I did so.

"You had not mentioned you had Lembas bread." I bit the inside of my mouth to stop me from shouting at the dwarf.

"I'm sorry… but when have I had the chance?" I glanced around at the other dwarves, noticing that all of them, from time to time, were turning to check on the conversation-taking place between the dwarf and I.

Gandalf then stepped in. "Thorin, the King of the Eagles would like to know whether your men want food and shelter for the night." I took this as my cue to attempt to slip away, which attempt being the correct noun for it as for as soon as I attempted to step away my hood was grabbed by Thorin in a way which told me I wasn't leaving at any point before Gandalf and him had finished speaking.

"That sounds like exactly what we need, thank you Gandalf." Thorin spoke to the wizard, who looked at me with slight worry as Thorin released my hood. I had a feeling that the hood-grabbing was only a warning and I did not want to test the patience of the King Under the Mountain. I stayed still as Thorin turned back to me, his eyes narrowing slightly. "If it is needed, promise me you will let my men eat the bread." His voice has changed, he no longer demanded it of me, but instead was almost asking it of me. Damn the dwarf was worst then the changes in the weather.

"I would not have it any other way" I remarked. Stepping back slightly and pulling my bag tighter against myself. I could almost see a glimmer of a smile on the dwarf's lips as I stepped away from the king.

As the other dwarves began to skin rabbits and prepare the meat given to them by the eagles, I sat at the edge of rock, staring out at the misty mountains. I began to think about how I should take up poetry for this journey, but then remembered I wasn't very good at writing and gave up on the idea.

The mists of the mountain swirled around the rocks, darkening as the sky above us darkened. Mirkwood showing the way to the mountain, but in a much darker road than I imagine when thinking about it before I embarked on the journey. In deep thought I had not noticed the hobbit had sat down beside me.

"Hello Mr Baggins." I smiled when I finally noticed him behind me.

"Bofur wanted me to tell you that food is almost ready." Bilbo smiled at me. I lifted myself up onto my feet and beamed at the hobbit.

"Thank you, Mr Baggins" He smiled awkwardly and nodded before walking back to the group of dwarves around the fire. I followed him a few moments later and sat down near the edge. I watched the fire for a short while, watching how the golden flames danced in the moonlight. How I must have seemed easily distracted to these dwarves, first it was the Sunset at Rivendell, then the mountains, next the fire. Bofur quickly snapped me from staring at the fire by handing me a bowl of his stew. I quickly said my thanks before I began to eat.

"You know what would sure be nice with this, hey?" I wasn't sure who the dwarf was who said it, but it was said in such a way that it was said for a reason.

"I don't know" Oin laughed slightly.

"Oh probably some nice Lembas bread!" Fili laughed, glancing at my bag as I rummaged through it and pulled on of the pieces out, throwing it towards Fili.

"Knock yourself out!" I smiled as I swallowed another mouthful of the stew. Laughing slightly as they began to fight over bits of the bread. Swallowing another mouthful of the stew, I watched them fight and argue comically. The heat of the fire and the stew filled my body; I closed my eyes, content with the feeling of warmth spreading throughout my body. I actually felt comfortable, for once, in the presence of the dwarves. I curled up into a ball, finishing off my stew and placing the bowl beside me. Wrapping my arms around the area just below my knees, I rested my head against the tops of my knees as I continued to stare at the fire. I guess I felt happy, but I could not recall what I was actually feeling at the time.

I laid my head back on the rock, listening to the dwarves tell stories as I stared up at the scattered lights of the stars. Shades of dark purple and blue decorated the sky of diamonds. I stared up, the dwarves and the fire at the bottom of my eyesight. The orange glow lighting up their weapons and faces as they laughed, I smiled slightly sitting back up as I heard one of them begin a song, I didn't really listen fully.

Soon after I felt my eyelids begin to droop, so I pulled my bag towards me, walking away from the group slightly to pile my Lembas and cordial beside where I planned to sleep. "If anything goes missing, I will know" I said to them before curling up, resting my head on my bag.

"I'm sure you will lass, sweet dreams," Bofur yelled over to me, causing the others to burst out in laughter as they yelled forms of 'good night, Ranger'. At the time, I thought it to be polite, but from Gandalf's look he cast them I had a feeling it was more making fun of me then anything.

And to think this was the least eventful night of the whole journey.

* * *

**A/N Is this an end authors note? Yes, it seems it would be. Anyway, I just want to state this one was a bit forced coming out of my brain, so I'm not really that sure of it. I also felt like I'd wrote Thorin a bit OOC, but I do plan to redeem myself there... hopefully. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway! see you all soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Right, just a quick authors note to clear things up. I will be going by the book storyline with changes caused by Derry, so there will be spoilers, as well as including my interpretations of the new characters added in by Mr Jackson. Also I will be sort of sticking to the point that this isn't a story about Romance. Her feelings towards Thorin will change, but it's up to your interpretations whether the later things she does in the story are for love, or respect of Thorin, or because she has changed. **

**Anyway here is Chapter 7**

* * *

Well, to say I had a good night's sleep would be a lie. I'm going to make a short list of everything that happens after every night, just so you can see how annoying dwarves can get. (I actually recorded this during my journey on some scrap pieces of paper I was sure I had packed for a reason but couldn't remember)

**Night 1:**  
Cloak sleeping under stolen: Four times, mostly by the same dwarves – Kili and Fili.  
Random outbursts into song: Twice. The same song. About me not being able to sleep cause they were singing.  
Loud laughing for no explainable reason: over ten times.  
Poking me in the face to see if I'll wake up: six different times (woke up every time)  
Attempts to steal my bread or cordial: three times.

Honestly, I think it could have being worse. But when I had to pack my bread back into my bag and take a large swig of cordial because I can't open my eyes fully, I had an incredible urge to kill someone. I pushed the cordial back into my bag, rubbing my eyes to see the dwarves packing away their things.

Of all things I did not expect to hear that morning, "Morning Ranger," was one of them, and to hear it from Balin (as the others called their fare-thee-wells to the eagles after they set us down closer to the ground) was a shock. Thorin speaking to the King of All Birds, who wore a legendary golden crown, as the older dwarf approached me.

"Good Morning Mr Balin!" I smiled slightly at the dwarf who walked beside me as we left the rock we had spent the night on. I glanced down at the forest before us, thinking about the stories I had heard of Mirkwood before.

"How are you this morning, lass?" He smiled as we approached a flat area of stone, a well at the edge with steps leading down to the blue waters below. I stepped onto the area as the others waited Thorin to finish his conversation.

"Better than I thought I would be, to say the least" Might as well make conversation with the dwarf; I did have to stay with him and the others for the rest of the journey.

"Good to hear lass. I did think, after last night, you would be a lot worse for wear" Okay well that was inevitable, at least one of the dwarves would bring up the night, but I was sort of glad it was Balin and not one of the dastardly duo (Kili and Fili) who would have probably asked how warm my cloak is.

"Thank you, Balin," I smiled over at him as I looked around the stone we stood on. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine, lass, I'm fine." We heard Thorin walk back to the group, which caused the dwarf and I to turn to see him talking in a hushed tone to Dwalin for a short while and glancing at each small group of the dwarves.

"That's good to hear" I still kept my smile on my face as we turned fully back to face the group. Gandalf then approached the group. We began to walk slightly back, but I paused.

I wasn't sure why I paused, just something had forced me to stop and think. I had a feeling we weren't the only ones at the space, like something was watching us. But there was nothing there.

"Are you coming, lass" Balin turned back to me; I nodded and joined the others part of the way through whatever Gandalf had being saying.

"This is where I leave you." I heard small whispers of outrage from the dwarves, which made me laugh as they thought they were being quiet. "I always meant to see you all safe – if possible – over the mountains," He continued his eyes scanning over the rather upset looking dwarves. I admit, I was also a rather saddened to see the wizard go but I had some idea in my heart that it was probably for the best. Probably not the best of ideas, but my heart seemed to agree with it. "and now by good management _and_ good luck I have done it. Indeed we are now a good deal further east than I ever meant to come with you, for after all it is not my adventure." Like it is not mine, but I am still here. "I may look on it again before it is all over, but meanwhile I have some other pressing business to attend to."

I felt sort of sad that he was leaving; he was the only one who had managed to keep the peace in the group. The dwarves then began to beg him to stay, offering him some of the gold and riches of Erebor. To which he replied jokingly that he was 'already entitled to some' and said that he would likely look in on us again. I smiled hearing that as I turned to glance at the worry on some of the dwarves faces. The thought that 'this could break them' passed on my mind, but then I thought of their leader and how these dwarves volunteered their lives for their king. No the loss of the wizard wouldn't break them.

Gandalf explained how he knew of someone who lived in these parts. He would stay with us until we had found him, then he would leave us. A bit more begging from the dwarves, however most agreed with the wizard, so the dwarves then talked in hushed tones.

"Hey, lass?" Bofur yelled over to me as I stepped away from the group slightly. Glancing around the rock, I nodded slightly, once again checking the area before turning back to the dwarves.

"Yes?" I smiled slightly at them, causing a few to laugh for a reason I did not know or care about.

"Are you fine if we go for a dip, lassy?" Dwalin said to me, causing Ori to go bright red beside him and a few of the other dwarves to laugh at him.

Honestly at that time I had being considering going into the river myself so I ended up laughing slightly as I replied. "Go ahead. Don't go too far down though. I'm jumping in as well."

I walked further down the river, untying my leather shin guards and boots as I reached the river's edge. After unlacing my clothing, I slipped into the river. I glanced down the blue waters as I swam around, laughing as I saw the others jump in the lake. The water hit against my neck as I swam in my under shirt, I dived down in the freshwater, covering my hair in water as I began to scrub the dirt off of my legs and knees.

After swimming around for a while, I turned back to my pile of clothing and began to pull myself out of the water, using a sheet of material I guessed I packed as a blanket to dry myself off. Placing it under me afterwards so that I could pull my clothing back on. I glanced down river, laughing as the Durin brother started splashing the others in the face. I slid my shin guards over my feet, tying them tightly as I pulled my boots up. I walked over to the riverbank next to where the dwarves were; I sat next to a rock, pushing my hands through my hair as I waited, curling my arm around one of my knees as I laid one leg out straight.

I smiled at the dwarves, watching them joke around as walked closer to the bank, hanging my feet of the rocks edge as they continued to swim and annoy each other. I placed my hands slightly father back from my torso so that I could close my eyes and dry my hair in the morning sunlight. It was a great plan. Until, "You got out rather quickly Ranger." I glanced down to find Kili, Fili and a few others I couldn't really recognise since they were wet and their beards had no decorative braids, swimming by my feet.

"I was clean. I had no reason to stay in the water." I remarked, folding my arms over my chest as Kili pushed his torso out of the water beside me. Now normally, I probably wouldn't have minded an all right looking guy beside me. But I was annoyed. So as he tried to push himself out of the water to annoy me, I pushed against his back so that he slipped into the lake – by slipped I mean he was launched, across the lake and splashed Balin and Dwalin in the face.

The look on their faces was priceless. But I really should have moved after that. Since I didn't, the dwarf – with the help of the others – quickly got their revenge by pulling me, fully clothed, into the lake. I attempted to swim away from them, but the problem with being fully clothed is that it slows you down. Especially leather. It took me about six attempts at escaping the dwarves before I finally managed it, stepping onto the stone steps which led down into the lake and walking over to my bag, which I found open at the side of the rock. I was sure that I had shut it, but ignoring that fact, I pulled out a fresh undershirt and began stripping away the wet layers of leather and my cloak. Forgetting about the dwarves behind me.

It had taken me a few moments before I had realised this fact; but by then I had taken my undershirt off and had my scarred back facing them. Quickly I pulled a clean undershirt back on, glancing over my shoulder to see a few of the dwarves, the hobbit and Gandalf – who was sat on the rock I was sat next to earlier – looking at me in worry. I sighed. Scars tell a story, and these are stories I rarely want to be reminded of. I placed the wet leather on the rock to dry out slightly, as I pulled an over-shirt on tying the sides quickly. I glanced down at my bag, to see it had being pulled slightly by hands – most likely human hands. I frowned. This was not good. I walked over to Gandalf, in my second pair of boots thanks to the dwarves.

"We are being watched." I murmured, sitting on the rock beside the smoking wizard. "Humans… Probably my kind." He nodded, grunting in agreement as he puffed out a small cloud of smoke.

"They are not the only ones. The elves of Mirkwood, they will not strike now, they are watching from a far" He murmured back to me, motioning slightly to a figure across the water, near where the dwarves Dori and Nori were smoking their pipes in the water.

"The humans have being through my bag." I growled slightly before I heard steps on the rock behind me.

"Yes, and not much in there." I turned quickly, only to find someone very familiar to me. I stepped down from the rock, clutching my bag against me in a defensive way.

I almost growled as I spoke to the new visitor. "Marim. What are you doing here, brother?" I folded my arms over my chest, frowning slightly at my taller, brown-haired, annoying, ranger brother.

"Wondering why my sister has being spending her time with elves," He paused, throwing a clump of Lembas bread at me. I caught it clumsily and stuffed it back in my bag. "and dwarves. Care to explain?"

"No." I growled, turning away from him and walking backwards towards the dwarves slightly. My brother then roughly grabbed my arm, causing me to glance over my shoulder at the dwarves. A few had now pulled their clothing back on and were stood beside Gandalf.

"Wrong answer, sister." I pulled my arm from his grasp as I stumbled back onto the rock. I growled, standing back up and grabbing my sword from where it was resting on the rock.

"You want to know why I lived with the elves for 5 years and I'm now with these dwarves?" I growled, pointing my sword at him as I spoke. "Then think about what you did to me after mother's death."

I hated bringing up what happened the night of mother's death. But I just had. I remember it vividly, like it was yesterday, even though fifteen years had passed.

_Flames engulfed the house, the sound of laughter echoing over the shouts of the family. Mother was still inside. My older brothers, Marim and Ilim, and I had escaped the confines of the flaming house. Uncle Firarin held Marim back as he attempted to get back inside, Ilim holding me as I wept into his shoulder. _

_Marim charged towards the hooded figure which I could see laughing beside the flames, knocking him to the floor as tears covered his cheeks. I could hear mother's screams over the sound of crackling flames. _

_Two weeks later, after the funeral and service, I was sat in the Tavern with Uncle Firarin, Marim and Ilim. I was 17. Marim stated something about marrying me off. I yelled at him and told him I was becoming a ranger. I was still young. Dad had died 5 years prior. But what happened next caused me to hate my brother to this day. He leant over the table, grabbing my collar and twisting so I was almost choking, I was gasping for air. "I am the man of this family, you will do as you are told sister." _

_"No." I gasped out. Firarin attempting to pull my brother's hand from my collar as he twisted more, the collar digging into my throat as I squirmed. _

_"Did you not hear me?" In a matter of moments, a man – whose face or name I cannot remember – charged over and pulled Marim from me. Irim and the bar keep pulled me away, setting me up in a room in the inn. _

I never saw my brother again, until after I became a Ranger. Again something I did not want to be reminded of. Marim's eyes widened, his face turning apologetic. "I'm sorry, Derry. I was... I was…"

"I don't care Marim, you've had 15 years to apologise." I stepped away from my brother, turning to face the dwarves as I slipped my sword back into my holster. "Leave." I growled, not facing my brother as I heard him leave.

I walked back to the dwarves, not looking back at my brother as he left. "Who was that, Miss Derry?" Ori asked me, his eyes looking at me worriedly as I brushed a _none-existent_ tear from my eye.

"I'm fine Ori." I smiled, checking everything was in my pack and picking my dried waist-jacket and shin guards off of the rock, sliding the waist-jacket on my shoulders and tied the front. Everything was in order.

"Who was he?" Thorin growled slightly, a usual mix of anger, fear and annoyance on the dwarf lord's face. I rolled my eyes slightly as I sat down on the rock so that I could tie my shin guards onto my legs.

"My brother." That caused the dwarves to take in a sharp intake of air, which sort of made me laugh slightly, just because I'm related doesn't mean anything… right? I smiled up at them reassuringly. "If you see him, I promise I will not harm you if you kill him on sight." I laughed slightly, standing back up from the rock.

"What did he do to you?" Oin asked me as I stood up. I noticed Gandalf watching me closely, a steady amount of puffs of smoke coming from the pipe in his mouth,

"He hurt me." I pursed my lips together, staring off towards where the figure of an elf had once stood. I glanced back at the dwarves who all seemed to be thinking of what to say to me. I smirked slightly, tightening my cloak around my throat. "Where's next, we had stood here too long"

"That we have, Ranger, that we have" Thorin then burst through the dwarves, causing them to pack away what was left out and surround Gandalf as he explained the path we were to take, we were to cross the ford next to us, then wade through the long-grassed until we reached a great rock, called the 'Carrock'.

Sound simple enough. I recognised the sound of the path after a short while, from a story father once told me. We were heading toward the house of a skin-changer.

* * *

**A/N This really wasn't what I intended for this chapter. I thought 'Well lets just have a little bit about the quote "They took off their clothes and bathed in the river" in this chapter'... Then I had a plot bunny, and this happened :/ Hope you liked it **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N This chapter was bugging me, it did not want to get written. But here it is, finally! **  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

We passed through Mirkwood through the day, passing the purple clover and bee-fields as we approached a vast group of tall, old oak trees. The trees tall as they stared down at the company and I as Gandalf spoke, "You had better wait here." I gulped as he spoke, staring out at the high thorn-hedge. "and I will call or whistle when I call or whistle, begin to come after me – you will see the way I go – but only pairs, mind about five minutes between each pair of you. Since we have the Ranger we have a nice rounded number of 14 since I shall take Mr Baggins with me now. Come along Mr. Baggins! There is a gate somewhere round this way."

Gandalf and Bilbo then left the group. I sighed, leaning against one of the trees waiting for Gandalf's signal. My eyes darted to the leaves above my head, listening to the wind as it was carried through the treetops. I frowned slightly, thinking of my brother and his visit to the company just now.

Marim was not my brother, well I haven't thought about him as family since after I became a ranger. Since he came to Ilim and I when I was staying in Bree.

_I was sat in the bar below the inn of the Prancing Pony, the sounds and smells of the tavern reminding me of why I had chosen to stay there for the nights I had stayed. The heavy smell of ale and smoke-filled me as I drank, my hood heavy over my eyes, as the men had chosen to leave me to drown in my sorrows._

_5 years to that day. 5 years had passed since my mother had died. I gulped the golden liquid, a sad smile covering my lips as another in a green hood joined me. "Sister. It is odd finding you here." Ilim smirked to me, sitting down beside me, placing his pint of ale beside mine. _

_"Ilim. I'm surprised to be finding you in Bree on this night" He laughed slightly, pulling his hood down, causing me to follow in his lead. I smiled at him, placing my hands either side of the metal as I looked over the table to my brother, my forearms resting on the wood._

_"I'm more surprised to find you, sister." He remarked, leaning back in his chair. The green of his cloak resting against his leather and linen as he rested his head on the stone of the wall, leaning the chair back._

_"Thought you might be. It's good to see you Ilim." I smiled at him. Taking a drink after speaking so that he had a chance to speak. I truly had missed Ilim. He respected me, a lot more than Marim ever did._

_Ilim smiled at me. "I've missed you sister. I have seen you more than the others, but it still feels like it has being a long time" He took a drink, placing his hand on the table as he spoke._

_"It has being a long time. I'm sorry." That was when we were joined by an unwelcome guest. A brown hooded figure stepped towards the table where my brother and I sat. He slammed his hands on the table, knocking my ale on floor and over the stone._

_"Excuse me, I'm talking with my sister." Ilim stood up, his hands resting on the table as he squared up to our unwanted visitor. I stood up slowly, my eyes staying on the hooded man._

_"That would be our sister, brother." The hooded figure removed his hood to show Marim. I growled. So did Ilim._

_"Leave Marim. I do not wish to speak to you." That was how it started, pretty simply, but I did not want him to be there. I did not want him to be there at all. I stepped away from the table, grabbing Ilim's wrist so we could continue our conversation elsewhere. _

_"I don't think so sister." That's when he slapped me. Causing me in a matter of moments to turn what I had hoped to be a quick leaving of him, to a fight. Ilim stood in front of me as I clutched my jaw, his arms raised._

_"Leave brother," He glared at Marim, his eyes narrowing dangerously as Marim smirked back at him. I curled my hand into a fist, stepping around Ilim and punching Marim back._

_I exhaled a breath before saying "I no longer see you as my brother." Stepping back, I felt the eyes of the other patrons on me as I stepped away from my brother. Only to see Ilim be hit by Marim with a pint goblet. "And you will leave me be"_

_It was not long before Marim had being kicked out, yelling how he would not forget what happened. I did not care. For I no longer cared for him. And, hopefully, he no longer cared for me._

"Ranger, are you okay?" I was broken from my memories by Dwalin growling over me. I had to smile. Dwalin of all the dwarves was the one who had broken me from my thoughts.

"Yes… I think I am Dwalin!" I pushed myself off of the tree, going to stand back with the group. I could hear Thorin helping the others pick out partners as I walked over.

He was mid speech when I joined, my eyes scanning the group as I waited for him to tell me who I would be entering the skin-shifters house with. "Since I don't trust you, Ranger, you will be entering with me." Well that makes sense, obviously, I was going to run off or kill someone whilst walking around a corner. Thorin, your logic never ceases to amaze me.

I held back a remark about 'how I probably would not be able to do anything' by biting my lip a nodding at the dwarf. "Of course." I tried not to roll my eyes, actually managing pretty successfully as he finished up telling his dwarves what they planned to happen.

That's when we heard Gandalf's signal. Thorin signalled me to follow him as we turned the corner the wizard and hobbit had before. We then came to a wooden gate, open slightly – I guessed from the path of the wizard and hobbit – which we slipped through in silence. I glanced at the dwarf, who actually looked slightly worried at what might take place.

"Trust him," I murmured slightly to him, as we reached a courtyard and glanced around. Now I was clueless at where we were meant to go.

"I try." Thorin grunted as he pointed towards where Gandalf, Mr. Baggins and a giant-of-a-man sat. We continued to walk towards them. As we entered the vicinity of the group Thorin bowed low, motioning me to follow. I bowed as he did, following in Thorin's example as he said his usual "Thorin Oakenshield, at your service!"

"And Derry the Ranger, at your service," I smiled at the man, standing up straight again as the man looked between the dwarf and myself.

"I don't need your service, thank you," Said the man, his eyes landing on the dwarf and narrowing slightly. "But I expect you need mine. I am not over fond of dwarves; but if it is true that you are Thorin – son of Thrain, son of Thror, I believe – and that your companion is respectable, and that you are enemies of goblins and not up to any mischief in my lands – what are you up to by the way?" I was wondering when he would finish speaking, not that what he was saying was particularly long, it was just getting a hint annoying.

Thorin opened his mouth to reply to the man, but Gandalf took over. Thorin's eyes widening slightly before he rested his glare on the man before us. I began to rock on my heels, watching Gandalf as he spoke. "They are on their way to visit the land of their fathers, east of Mirkwood and it is entirely an accident that we are in your lands at all. We were crossing by the High Pass that should have brought us to the road that lies to the south of your country, when we were attacked by the evil goblins – as I was about to tell you"

I stood there awkwardly; I had no idea what to do. Sit down? Stand? Watch and listen? Or stare at something and act interested in the conversation? I went for the latter. Stupidly. And it did not take me long to become very distracted from the conversation. Not long at all.

"Go on telling, then!" Said the man, not at all being polite to the wizard… Hmm… if he is like this all of the time and let us stay in his fine, yet rather odd, home then he may make the list of people I like. Since Gandalf is on there though, he may be a bit further down the list.

Gandalf then went on about the stone giants, and how we took refuge in the cave. Then they begun to talk about something that two people were not several and then Gandalf whistled. Since I was glancing around the grounds, watching well-groomed horses walk through the courtyard and – seemed to – talk to each other. Distractions seemed to be things I loved. Which when Dori and Ori came round the corner.

Thorin had to drag me to the side, growling slightly under his breath "Get your head out of the clouds Ranger."

Gandalf continued to explain out predicament to the tall man. Dori and Ori begun the usual 'at your service' business, which was abruptly stopped by the tall man. "Thank you! When I want your help I will ask for it. Sit down with your king and Ranger, and let's get on with this tale, or it will be supper-time before it is ended."

I couldn't help but snicker as he spoke, biting my bottom lip when he turned to glare at me slightly. "Why do you look familiar, Ranger?" he asked, studying me as I stared back at him.

"My father spoke of you, he told me a story of this place, sir," I stated, glancing at Gandalf for him to continue his story about our adventure here. But he did not and I was still expected to explain my answer. "He was a Ranger, like me. But he died about 15 years ago…" I glanced away, looking down for a moment.

"That must be it, now, this tale…" They continued their conversation, the other dwarves arriving bit by bit. I had lost all interest in the conversation now, my memories of my father and his stories filling my mind as I stared up at sky. Relaxing slightly as I remembered.

_My father often would take me to the hills, try to teach my to shoot with arrows. I could never do it so at the age of 10 he got me my first sword. He also used to tell me stories, of his work in Mirkwood and with some of the elves in Rivendell. I loved these stories. And that day was no different; I was 13 – two weeks before the Azog attack. I was sat on the hill beside the house we lived in, I was resting on the grass after father and I had just practised with my sword._

_Father sat beside a fire, staring down at it as I rested; my knees and hands muddied from practise as I sat opposite my father. He smiled. "Tell me a story father. _

_He laughed slightly, warming his hands by the fire as I laid down, smiling as he nodded. "How about I tell you about a skin-shifter I know?" I nodded eagerly, smiling widely as he begun the tale. "I was on a journey heading away from the Misty Mountains, towards the Mirkwood elves. Do you remember the tale about the Greenleaf boy?" I nodded, I was young and these stories meant little to me. "Well as I was heading towards the town of Dale, I came across a house on a rock. The walls surrounding it showed a beautiful vista belonging to a man, a giant of a man, known as Beorn. He was very fond of animals; he has dogs that can talk and walk on their hind legs, and well-groomed horses that can talk to him. But the most amazing thing in this mans house is him. He can skin change into a bear." I sat amazed listening to this story, like I always did._

I thought that he had made these stories up but I listened anyway; idle to the truth that the Greenleaf boy and the house on the rock were true, and I was living these stories on my own. After the tale that Gandalf told Beorn, he thoroughly welcomed us into his home by giving us all some supper, which was something I was very glad to hear about. We were led into a small dining hall, where I was seated with the dwarves (happily) and was waited on by the talking dogs that walked on their hind legs. I smiled remembering my father's tale.

"You seem happy Ranger." Fili remarked, watching me tuck into the food being laid out by the walking dogs. I nodded at him, raising my goblet of ale to him and smirking.

"Yes, I am" I took a drink and laughed slightly as they look astounded, I remembered they had never really seen me happy in my short time with them. I had never really smiled and this must have been a real shock for them.

"What has made you so happy, Ranger?" Thorin asked, actually seeming interested in me for once. I smirked over at him as he sat between the wizard and the shape-shifter.

"Remembering, Sir. Remembering good times." I smiled over at him, taking a bite out of the food before me as I raised my goblet towards him and our host. "To our magnificent host!"

"You can come again!" Boomed Beorn, a wide smile on his lips as I toasted to him. I laughed slightly, taking another drink.

"Ranger. If your brother has made you remember good tidings and put you in such a happy mood, then he can come again." Thorin announced, causing a few of the dwarves to laugh slightly.

"You wouldn't want Marim to come again sir," I smirked, taking another deep drink. "Ilim maybe,"

"There are two?" Dwalin asked, growling slightly as the others around me watched and ate.

"Yes." I glanced away from their faces, staring at my goblet as I spoke. "Marim was the one earlier." I frowned slightly, messing with my fork. I took yet another drink from my goblet, resting my thumb in the crook of the handle.

"Well do not dwell on him, I'm sure he can't get you here." Balin said to me, his eyes seemed to be avoiding my back as he spoke to me, leaning down into the table more as he spoke.

"It's not him I'm worried about." I stated, taking a deep drink and placing the goblet on the table. I glanced up at the faces of the dwarves, only to find confusion and worry there. "But let's not worry about that now," I smiled up at them, a wide smile pressed on my lips. "Let's enjoy this delicious meal and the company of this great host!" I had distracted them, something I had being pleased with at the time.

Lingering in the back of my mind were the stories of Mirkwood that my father had told me, the Greenleaf elf I knew to be true, the house on the rock was true. What else was true, I was not sure.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n Well this is out really quick. It is very short, and I had ****expected it to be a bit longer, but the stay at Beorn's house will take up to 3 chapters. This one was mostly a plot bunny. **

* * *

Later that evening, I had consumed a lot of ale. A lot of ale. Which honestly wasn't too bad, what I can remember of that night, I had a lot of fun. Dancing mostly. I dance when I'm drunk, I guess it was because I used to dance to hide that I did sword fight training with father from mother. So I was dancing, on my own, in the middle of the hall.

I don't know how I got so drunk, but the next thing I remember was the morning, and waking awkwardly up next to a certain dwarf, my favourite dwarf, Thorin. I growled and started attempting to push him off the bed, which didn't work since every single muscle ached to move. I then attempted to sit up which resulted in me flopping back down onto the bed, and still next to dwarf.

During this time Thorin was still asleep beside me. I decided my best option at the time was to attempt to wake him. So I started the feeble attempts of mine to kick him in the shins to wake him up. Once again, an attempt that failed to wake him or get me off the bed.

I growled and slammed my head against the pillow, which hurt more than I expected. Why did I think I could drink so much ale? Why? No nausea had washed over me yet, so I felt quite glad for a few moments, before I felt Thorin kick me in the shin. I growled again, punching him in the chest.

Surprisingly, that worked. "What in Durin's name-" he growled before opening his eyes. His eyes widened, pushing against me as I pushed against him. It only took a matter of seconds until we were both on the floor at each side of the bed.

"What happened last night?" I groaned as I attempted to stand up, a wave of nausea filling me as I heaved over the bed, falling onto it as I tried to stand up. My head ached.

"You drank too much ale," The dwarf pointed out as he stood up as well, I only just noticed that he was only wearing his under leggings. Though this to most girls would probably make them swoon, I felt my stomach heave. I pushed myself away from the bed, running around it and going towards a bucket in the corner.

I felt tears welling in my eyes from the embarrassment, my body even agreed with the dwarf and I had no choice but to agree as the nausea attempted to leave my body. That's when I saw Thorin stood beside me. "You should rest…" I said, glancing at him as I wiped my mouth. I walked towards my bag, not looking over shoulder at the dwarf still stood in the corner.

"You need more rest then I do." Thorin stated, suddenly beside me. He probably wasn't there suddenly; just my hung-over haze gave me the impression that he was. I jumped slightly, which caused the King Under the Mountain to laugh slightly.

"Go back to sleep, sir," I lifted my bottle of cordial from my bag, raising it slightly at him. "I'll keep watch."

"Don't rely on your cordial." Thorin remarked, taking the bottle from me and directing me towards the bed. I then tried to grab the cordial, my head aching as I stood up from my bag. I then felt my body become heavy. My head ached more as I tried to walk over to the bed.

I almost fell twice; thanks to Thorin holding me up I didn't, both times onto different dwarves. The first I lost my footing somehow and almost ended up on Orin. The second I almost fell straight over the bed and onto Bifur.

My head hit the pillow, and I was asleep.

I didn't know what Thorin did whilst I was asleep, honestly I didn't care. My head still ached when I awoke the second time, mostly being added to by the sound of loud conversation. I growled.

I cracked open one of my eyes to see Thorin putting the bottle of cordial in front of my face. Honestly, waking up to the sight of that bottle made me sit up quickly – which I regretted – and took a drink. That cordial was my favourite liquid in all of Middle-Earth.

It beats ale, wine and any drink out there, simply because it tasted good and stopped any headaches I have, or any problems like not sleeping enough.

**Night 2:**

Woke up with a hangover: Twice  
Woke up with Thorin (So awkwardly) in my bed: Once  
Not actually remembering what happened that night.

I was really worried about what happened that night, so much so that as soon as I had gulped down a mouthful of the cordial I was off of the bed and glaring at the others awake. "How you feeling, Ranger? We left Fili and Kili to put you into a bed." I can't remember who had informed me of that information, but as soon as they had I had jumped over the bed and was glaring at the two brothers.

"You." I snarled, my eyes still glaring at them as they laughed. I glanced over to my sword, seeing it was just in reach. A smile met my lips as I looked back down at the brothers, who had suddenly stopped laughing and were looking up at me wide-eyed. "If this ever happens again…"

"We understand." Fili said quickly, his brother glaring at him slightly as I walked towards the veranda door, the smell of food filling the air. I glanced back at the group of awake dwarves, noticing that the hobbit was still asleep.

"Food." I stated as I disappeared from their view and sat down on one of the benches. Breakfast staring up at me. I breathed in the scent of the food; the smell had never smelt better in my life. I sighed and bit into a forkful of food, smiling.

Happily, I ate, watching the others as they wandered – or ran – through into the doors onto the veranda where I sat eating. For once, I was almost feeling contented. Until someone had to say something, "So 'Dancer', how was your night's sleep?" I felt my eyes narrow at Bofur as the others laughed. Bofur smiled, and I found it hard to be angry with him.

"Had better." I placed another forkful of food into my mouth to prevent myself from having to speak.

"Isn't my uncle comfy enough to sleep with?" Kili asked. I almost spat my food over the dwarf opposite – which just so happened to be Dwalin – I turned and glared at the dwarf, swallowing my food.

I took a deep breath before speaking, "Why don't you sleep with your uncle and find out?" I smirked, folding my arms over my chest and watching him pale. I snickered and put another forkful of food in my mouth.

"Seems like 'Dancer' here has won that one." I had to laugh when Bofur remarked that, I grabbed the goblet of juice and took a drink. Leaning back on my chair so that it rocked back onto the back legs slightly, before I landed the front legs down suddenly, Thorin pushing my chair back onto four legs and making me jump, again.

I growled slightly and attempted to rock back again, which Thorin stopped with his hand clamped against the back of my chair. About six attempts later, I finally stopped and glared at him.

"I'm not having our Ranger breaking her skull open by rocking on her chair." He growled, as I huffed and finished up my breakfast. Before waiting for the others to finish up their breakfasts. That's when I suddenly had a thought of: what in the name of Isildur happened for Thorin to not want me to break my skull open? What did I do that night that stopped him from wanting me to suddenly combust into air? Or was it something from before? But what could it be before? No it was that night, it had to be… didn't it?

After they had finished eating, we walked back into the room where Bilbo was still sleeping. It was starting to get about mid-morning, the sun high in the sky. I hoped we'd move on soon. Not that I didn't like this place, just Marim knew where we were, so did the elves… We were susceptible.

The others started looking for Beorn as I went back to sit on the veranda stairs. I nursed a goblet of water in my hands, rocking it from side to side in my palms. I sighed, sipping the water slightly as I heard footsteps approaching me. Turning to the source, I smiled finding Ori stood behind me.

"Good day, Ori." Smiling, I moved slightly so that he could sit beside me on the stairs. He glanced around, embarrassed slightly before sitting beside me.

"Good morning, Miss Derry." He sat down as he spoke, causing me to laugh accidently at his embarrassment. This made him more embarrassed. Damn he was such a sweety.

"Did you want to talk to me about anything?" I smiled, sipping my water as I waited for a reply.

"Yes actually. D-Do you remember w-what happened last night?" He stumbled on his words, like usual. I sipped my water and shook my head, causing him to frown slightly as I swallowed the water to speak.

"No, I'm sorry." I smiled at him, standing to walk down the steps and stand on the grass in the courtyard. He stood still facing me as I glanced around. He didn't say anything, just looked at me hesitantly. "Anything else you wanted to speak with me about?"

He stepped forward slightly, so that he was stood beside me. "Th-Thorin wanted to speak wit-with you." I groaned slightly. I still wasn't too happy with the King Under the Mountain, and Thorin was still _my best friend_! One night's not going to change that.

"Thank you Ori. I shall be up in a few moments." Ori then turned to leave awkwardly. So they sent the dwarf I like to come and get me, polite. I glanced around the courtyard before walking up the veranda stairs to see Mr Baggins stood on the veranda looking over at the breakfast table. I smiled over at him before walking into the room where Throin was stood. I groaned. This could only get better.

"You wanted to see me Thorin?" I folded my arms over my chest, leaning against a table in the room. Thorin turned to look at me, his normal look of annoyance on his face as I rested against the table – which I just noticed had the map on it. I didn't move when he grimaced at me about the map, I just looked down at it and ran my fingers over the edge of the paper.

"What do you know about the Mirkwood elves?" So this is what this is about? The elves? Thank Númenor! I smiled slightly, letting the corners of my lips rise into a ghost of a smile.

"I have visited them before, around last Mid-summers eve with Lord Elrond and his company." I remembered the visit well, it was a celebration of some sorts and they needed a guard because the festivities had forced the elves under Lord Elrond - and the others - to be banned from carrying weapons. "They did not trust me, but they disliked that I had to stay in meetings and festivities in case of any issues." I still kept my eyes on the map beside me. "They don't really trust anyone. The prince is probably the most trusting, but then again I did steal four bows, six daggers and a set of arm braces from him."

"You stole from the Thranduil's son." Thorin laughed slightly, his eyes wide as I smirked and nodded at him.

"Yes. Didn't get to keep the things, I gave them back. But since I was banned from eating with the Elves or socialising; stealing from Greenleaf was a fun alternative to being bored." I laughed slightly before hopping off the table and stepping slightly to the King. "They are watching us." I said in a low voice, making sure the others could hear us.

"I have seen them," Thorin remarked. "They are not as subtle as they think they are."

For once I had to agree with the Dwarven king.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Heres to chapter 10! I actually thought that I wouldn't even get this far! I didn't even think anyone would like Derry, but then you have let me get to Chapter 10. And we have not even skimmed the top off of my plan. (Blame plot bunnies). We are now 25,000 words in, 50 pages on Word... And I'm happy about this!**

**Anyway, Chapter 10 (I blame Once Upon a Time for this plot bunny)**

* * *

When I had left the room with Thorin I walked back into the courtyard. It was still empty, except for Ori and Nori who were sat in the corner. I almost ignored them as I stepped into the centre of the courtyard, slipping my sword from my holder on my hip.

Practising throwing my sword around on my own is a pretty pointless thing to do, but I had nothing better to do. I swung my sword around for a short while, keeping silent and calm as I attempted to keep my balance. After a few long minuets of swinging my sword around, I felt the tip of a blade against the small of my back.

I gasped, turning slowly towards the wielder, only to find Thorin holding a blade to my back. I held my hands up, my sword in my hand as he stepped back slightly. "You leave your back open to strike most of the time." He noted, motioning for me to go back into stance. I did as he motioned, looking confused as he clashed his blade on mine. I lunged forward, smirking as he jumped back to the side with my back; I thought I could spin to attack him when he placed his blade there once again. "It's quite a problem." I stepped away from him, turning back to him and letting my blade falling to my side.

"I guess it is." I lunged back at him, spinning slightly so that he had to step back as I threw myself to the other side of him. I smirked, as he counter attacked gaining the upper hand slightly as I slide back into my normal stance. We then went back and forth a few times before I changed the tempo, and I managed to get the upper-hand before I tripped over, once again a sword in my lower back.

I flipped over, staring up at him in confusion as he offered down his hand to help me up. I groaned slightly but took his hand, not noticing that I was saying exactly what I was thinking. "What, on this good earth, happened last night?" I only noticed once the words had left my mouth that I had said it.

"You don't remember?" Well no Thorin, I obviously remember, that's why I just asked you what happened last night. Logic, never ceases to amaze me.

"No, I don't," I said, picking my sword up from the floor as I spoke. I slid it back into my holder, folding my arms over my chest as we continued to speak. "I was _very _drunk after all,"

Thorin laughed slightly. "Oh I'm sure we will not be forgetting that any time soon." Oh great, this is going to be that story you are a part of but you can't remember.

"Care to remind me, sir?" I ask, keeping my stance the same as he laughed slightly at me. I raised an eyebrow and he stopped laughing.

"We asked you about your brothers. You told us." There had to be more. But I took that as the answer for now; ignoring the fact I knew that. I did that when I was still mentally stable.

_I was on my second pint of ale. I had considered daring the dwarves to a drinking competition but I knew that they would drink me under the table. Still I drank the ale, ignoring the others as I waited for one of them to notice me. "Your brothers?"_

_"What about them?" I took another drink, waiting for them to reply, smiling over at the dwarves politely._

_"What do they do?" So this was a lets learn about your brothers session, since I had drunk a few ales by that point I hadn't really minded. I stood up walking over the barrel of bear to pour another goblet-full._

_"Ilim is a ranger, like me, except he mostly stays near Bree." I noted, pouring another goblet-full of ale, my back to the dwarves. "Marim is a… I don't actually know. I think he's a mercenary, based in Dale. I haven't seen him before today since about 10 years ago." I said, sipping the liquid in the goblet and walking back to sit down._

_"What did Marim do to you?" I frowned slightly, sipping my drink and placing it down on the table. I bit my lip, resting my hand against the goblet as I thought it through. "Derry?"_

_"He hurt me." I rubbed my thumb on the side of the goblet, keeping my eyes cast down as I spoke. "He let me go. Only two years into the future to put slavers on my trail, Goblin Slavers." I sighed, looking up at the dwarves faces. "I was captured, whipped until I was near death and then saved, saved by Lord Elrond." I smiled slightly remembering how Elrond saved me from the goblins near Trollshaws. _

_"Your back?" I shook my head; it had being 8 years since I went through that ordeal. My back had not being involved in the Slavers attack; my back is how it is because of my many exploits over that last 8 years. I remember the pain of the night; I was carried by an elf to the Rivendell, who I later learnt to be Elladan – one of Elrond's twin sons._

_"That happened afterwards." I said, sipping down the rest of ale in my goblet. _

I don't know what changed that night that changed my attitude, but it must have being something happy. I smiled slightly at the dwarven king, resting my hand on my hip and palm against the hilt of my sword. "Was there anything else? I remember that mostly." I noted, smiling lightly at the dwarf in front of me.

"You dance." Thorin laughed slightly, I frowned and looked confused at the dwarf. "When you're drunk, you dance." I laughed, knowing this fact very well.

"Did I say anything, other then about my brothers?" Thorin looked up at me as I stared worriedly at him, his eyes studying me for a moment as he placed his sword back against his hip.

"Yes. Elladan and Elrohir. You mentioned how they once saved your life" Well that could be worse. I could have told them about how my back is how it is, or what happened when I was visiting Arathorn for allowance to visit Mirkwood with the Elves. "And you told the company about your back." I spoke to soon.

Another memory began to flood back to me, with annoyance. Really two flashbacks to when I was drunk, these were things I didn't want to remember, right?

_"What happened to your back?" By this time I had drank one barrel of ale on my own, and I was dancing around the room, dancing around the table so that the dwarves still sat there – Dwalin, Balin, Thorin, Fili, Kili, Nori and Gloin – had no choice but to pay attention to me as I danced. _

_Fili and Kili were finding it hard to keep a straight face, as I did not stop dancing as I replied. "A lot. Mostly wounds from battle." I said, skipping beside Thorin and Balin as I spoke._

_"Battle?" Nori asked me as I passed by Kili and Fili again. _

_"I'm Dúnedain." I spun behind Dwalin, hearing him growl something about me being a 'stupid drunk human' as I did so; I smirked slightly "We are not exactly liked by others." _

_"And the other scars?" I wasn't sure who asked me – intoxicated and spinning at the time. _

_"I don't like to talk about it. It was a bad time." I stopped spinning, my head hurting slightly as I placed my hands on the table to grab my goblet and steady myself. I may not like talking about it, but I continued regardless. "My uncle had fallen from grace and he was ill. I was disliked heavily at the time by a lot of the people in the town." I groaned slightly, taking a drink before I continued. "This was two years before I became a ranger, three years after Marim left. The men, I can't remember their names, took me when I was walking home from the tavern. They branded me to make a point to my uncle." I finished up the goblet as the dwarves looked at me, most of them seemed to be quiet angry with the idea._

_That was when Thorin spoke. "This wasn't a one-off thing, was it?" He was right. I don't know how he figured it out, but he was right._

_"It happened three times. Ilim saved me the last time and took me to Bree." I said, drinking up the last of the ale in my goblet before filling it up again. They sat in silence, watching as I moved back into the dance steps I had being doing._

That couldn't have being the only things I had told him that changed his view of me, right? I sighed slightly, nodding at Thorin as I noticed a few of the other dwarves walking out of the room to speak with their King. I stepped back so that he would notice them, he glanced at them and they suddenly turned back around and left. So I was stuck with the king for a bit longer. Great!

"Anything else, sir?" I asked, glancing at Thorin as I slid my sword back into my hand and prepared to practise more. I untied my waistcoat, laying it down on a bench beside the courtyard as I readied myself to practise more. It had being getting warm. It was nearing mid day.

"Don't get drunk again." He remarked, pulling his sword off his belt and throwing his cloak across the banister. "And do you have a salve for your back?" He stood in the normal combat stance, directing me to stand opposite him.

"I do," I nodded, before pausing in confusion "why?"

"You'll probably need it after today." He remarked, rocking on his feet towards me and lunging towards me as I stepped back. I – for once – had the upper hand for moments. However, ever so quickly, the dwarven king got back on the top.

"I wager-" I panted as we kept sparring. "- that the loser-" Breath. "- has to train with the others -" Swipe. Breath. "- until supper."

"Sounds fair." He breathed, lunging towards me as I slid behind him. I spun, hitting his back with the hilt of my sword as I stepped to the other side of him. Only to find that I had tripped onto the floor, my sword fallen from my grip beside me. "Better get prepared for a long day, Ranger."

I laughed slightly, grasping the sword in my left and holding it up in parallel with his. "Maybe not." I pushed back slightly, before jumping to my feet, the blade of his sword grazing the material of my over-shirt.

We then went back to the pattern of attack, block, attack and block. This went on for a long while before Balin walked over with Mr Baggins. The duel continued as the dwarves and hobbit talked. "Gandalf has gone out, sir." Balin stated, I didn't know how he was looking because I was busy on keeping up with my opponents moves.

"Yes. He said he would be back for supper." Thorin stated before parrying my moves till our swords crashed together and the middle of the blades remained in contact as we attempted to throw each other's blade off.

"Beorn is also missing." Mr Baggins stated as Thorin managed to push me back slightly, causing me to break the contact of the blades. This threw him off guard for a few moments, giving me enough time to get the upper hand as he replied to the hobbit.

"We will find them." I lunged at Thorin, causing him to slide to the side with my back and hitting the middle of my back with the flat edge of his blade as a reminder. Even if it was a reminder, he had hit my back rather hard, causing me to jump and turn to face him again.

This went on for around ten more minuets - Balin, Dwalin and the others stood nearby, starting to get both annoyed and entertained at the duel. We were both sweaty, dirty and pretty disgusting when Throin managed to get the upper hand when I fell against the flat edge of my sword, landing awkwardly on my back and staying down. "Looks like you lost, Ranger."

"Looks like I have. Great, hours of training before me." Thorin rolled his eyes slightly and set his sword had on his belt, helping me up again.

"You proposed the wager, Ranger." He stated, cheers coming over from the dwarves by the veranda. I could see Bofur throwing small sacks of money at Kili, Fili and a few others; I couldn't help but smile as I walked over to my waistcoat. "You better keep the wager, Ranger." I nodded, looking around for my water vessel. Noticing I had left it inside I ran up the veranda stairs to grab it off the side, drinking it down quickly before refilling it. The cool water travelled down my throat, the sensation moving through me as I cooled down quickly.

I then stepped back outside, carrying the vessel before picking my sword off of the floor. I turned back to the dwarves, sighing as I presumed we weren't moving on that day. "Since I just lost my own bet, anyone want to train?"

Yes, this was going to be a very long day.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I'm sorry to say this, but after this update I may be much slower with the updates. I have a French exam on Wednesday, and English exam on Thursday. So I hopefully will be able to update quickly soon...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I have never being so happy to hear Bofur call me in for supper. Five hours of sword training has taught me one thing: I leave my back open in battle. If the thirteen dwarves didn't point this out enough, Thorin certainly enjoyed appearing at random points to place the tip of his blade against my back to remind me. I will gut him alive before feeding him to goblins.

I walked back into the hall where Beorn's animals waited us on once again; Gandalf was sat inside the hall as I walked in, explaining his day. I smiled slightly before throwing my waistcoat, leather straps and anything up to my tunic and trousers. I had also left my cloak on the pile. I guess I was sort of under-dressed for supper, but the rules of the wager were that I had to train until supper, so no changing out of sweaty tunics for me.

"Do you even own a dress?" Kili leaned down the table as I stuffed a forkful of food into my mouth, I guess he was trying to be amusing. I glared over towards him as I chewed and swallowed my food.

"I own two. One at Rivendell and I left the other one with the Mirkwood elves." I said to them as I took a drink of whatever was in my goblet. It wasn't alcohol, I knew that much since my _best friend_ has banned me from alcohol, but it still tasted of berries. I guessed it was crushed berry juice, but I sipped it carefully.

"You left a dress with the Mirkwood elves?" Kili laughed away to himself, not really asking the question.

"Not really left, more forced to keep it there." I stated as I took another sip and placed the goblet down beside my plate, scooping up another forkful of food.

"Why did they force you to keep a dress there?" I laughed at the question; I really didn't get the meaning of the elves keeping one of my two only dresses. I just stated what I thought it was.

"I'm guessing it's to ensure I go back." I shrugged slightly as I skewered my food with my fork as I spoke. "Not that I liked the dress. So they just have a dress that doesn't fit anyone except short humans." I'm still really not sure why they would want that dress, but the more I think about it, the more I get confused. I smirked, placing my hand on the goblet.

The others still were talking about the many things of our resting day. I could feel my back aching still as I straightened up and watched as Gandalf blew rings of smoke around the room, rings which glowed red, blue, green and many other colours. I smiled childishly, loving the trick that probably was used on hobbit children; it was beautiful.

I stood up, hissing slightly as I felt my back ache more. I groaned slightly, hoping the dwarves hadn't heard me as I leant over my bag to grab my cordial from it. I felt a hand grab the bottle from me. I span on the balls of my feet to look at the dwarf holding it. I growled finding Kili and Fili there.

"Give me the cordial," I growled, glaring at the brothers as they passed my bottle between the two of them. They just stood, smirking at me as I jumped to my feet to take it back off of them.

"No." Kili passed it to Fili, who threw it behind him so that Thorin caught it. Oh someone was going to die. I needed my cordial; I stepped towards Thorin, only to be stopped by the twins. "Uncle's orders."

I huffed and spun to go and sit back down. I finished up my food, my drink and spent the rest of the time, whilst the others sat with me, glaring at a certain dwarf king. I waited until Thorin was the only one left in the room before I ran across the room to grab my cordial. Thorin, in seconds, had the cordial in his hand and my wrist clenched in the other. To say I didn't make some sort of 'yelp' noise would be very incorrect.

"You are addicted." Thorin stated very matter-of-factly. I growled at him and tried to use the other hand, not being held by his, to grab the cordial. I couldn't grab it, mostly because of how strong the dwarven king is compared to my human strength. But during the struggle to get the cordial, I had slipped onto the table in front of the king and was sat awkwardly on the wood. I groaned and tried to push myself back on the table, but Thorin's grip was still iron clad on my wrist.

Pushing myself back hard as Thorin released my wrist was the worst idea. I fell back onto the wood, my back landing awkwardly as I fell onto an un-light candle. "I am not giving you the bottle until you can last days without it." Thorin stated as I attempted to sit up on the table. I was still sat incredibly awkwardly on the wood as he gave the cordial to Balin as he walked in to the room. I growled and attempted to jump at Balin, only to be grabbed by Thorin once again.

"What would happen to you if we run out of cordial." Thorin snarled slightly at me, holding me back slightly as Balin left the room again with my cordial. Well today just got so much better. "It would be worse than how you will be tomorrow. Be glad we are here," He let me go, lightly pushing me back so that I was directly in front of him. I guessed I wasn't going anywhere, so I listened to him. "You will get through it better here."

As I left the room I had noticed the hobbit had gone to bed, since the dwarves were just singing, I decided to follow him. I laid down on my bed, laying on my side and curling up in an attempt to block out of the sound of the dwarves singing.

It didn't work.

Eventually I managed to fall asleep… After punching Kili in the face for singing in my ear.

**Night 3  
**Woke up in pain from my back – four times (WHY? My back wasn't even hit that hard in the sword practise)  
Punched Kili in the face – Twice, because he kept trying to wake me up.  
Woke up by Beorn – once.

I, officially, hated Kili. Moderate dislike does not explain how annoying he was that night. He honestly enjoyed annoying me and that was something he had continued to do during that night. If I could kill him, I would have that night.

But one man I hated more, at that time, was Beorn. As he entered the room, I felt my eyes open and glance at him. My back ached from how I was laid on it so I turned onto my front, my head facing the giant of a man as he stepped into the room. "So here you all are still!" The others jumped up as Beorn walked into the room. I snickered slightly, not noticing my bed shirt had shifted show it was showing my back. Before you begin to worry, as some of you will, I was still wearing pants – from the night before - underneath. "Not eaten up by Wargs or goblins or wicked bears yet I see." Bears? What is he on about? Am I just an idiot?

Beorn then walked over to Mr. Baggins and poked at his waistcoat. "Little Bunny is getting nice and fact again on bread and honey," he chuckled, stepping towards the doorway. "Come and have some more!"

Thorin and the others slowly moved around, I slowly pushed myself off of the bed, only to feel a sharp sudden pain across my all of my back. I almost screamed, a small yell coming out of my mouth as my body slammed me back down onto the blankets. My face was firmly planted in the pillow as a felt a hand lift my shirt up. I growled, but the hand – I was sure it to be dwarf – continued to lift my shirt up so they could see my back. "Thorin…" Balin. He was number three on my list of guesses – 1 being Ori and 2 being Bofur.

I heard the king's footsteps approach my bedside, his hand taking the linen from Balin as he continued to lift my shirt. I was sure I could feel his eyes on my back as he yelled back to his nephews. "Get the Rangers salve."

"Where is it?" I heard Kili ask as I turned my head towards where they were stood.

"Front pocket, my bag" I groaned, confused why it was hurting to talk – come on it was on my back the problem. Could have being because I was laying on my front. I'll blame that I was laying on my front as the reason.

I could see Fili route through my bag, before he held up a wooden pot of a thick liquid. I nodded before it was thrown to his uncle. Thorin glanced down at me, switching his gaze between my pot of salve and my back.

"Kili, I'm putting you in charge of the Rangers well fair." I was getting closer and closer to slitting the dwarf kings throat.

"Please. Not Vanili!" Okay, I don't know why I had called him Vanili, probably to annoy him, but come on! **Vanili! Was I drunk?** "Anyone but Vanili!"

I could hear Fili snickering in the corner, Kili honestly looked upset that I'd called him Vanili. I think that was probably his own fault there. "Fine then." Thorin growled, but somehow I knew he was smiling – probably laughing at his nephew, who had stormed off. He placed the wooden pot next to my leg on the bed. "Can you try to sit up?" I nodded and attempted to sit up, which I had managed okay. I smiled to myself and mentally celebrated.

I then felt the bed sag as someone sat behind me. I turned around and almost jumped out of my skin to see Thorin there. "No!" I attempted to scrabble to my feet but just ended up screwing my pillow up. "No! No! No!"

"Fine." Thorin rolled his eyes and stood up. "Bofur, do you mind rubbing the salve into the Ranger's back without taking anything into it?" I watched as Bofur walked over to Thorin, talking in a hushed tone that I could not hear. Bofur then nodded and walked over to the wooden pot and me. Opening the pot as the other left, I felt him sit behind me.

We sat in silence for a few moments as the other dwarves, hobbit and Gandalf left the room. Bofur finally managed to get into the pot and I lifted my top up. Well this was defiantly an interesting thing to be doing early in the morning. "I'm sorry you have to do this."

He laughed slightly behind me. "I doubt you'd murder me, 'Dancer'. The others you probably would." Well he was right. Bofur always seems to be the one who is right.

"Well probably." I laughed with him. "They'd probably provoke me into it." A few moments later I felt Bofur's hand move away from my back.

"All done, 'Dancer'." I dropped my shirt, feeling the pain in my shoulders and back ease as I stood and walked towards my bag. I pulled a new over shirt out of my bag before tightening my waist jacket on and pulling my cloak on.

I turned to see him leaving onto the balcony. "Thank you, Bofur." I smiled, seeing him nod slightly and murmur something like 'your welcome, hope it gets better soon.' I wasn't sure as I was on the other side of the room and leant over my bag as he spoke.

As soon as I had pulled my clothing on, I walked out to join the dwarves and Beorn on the veranda. He seemed, oddly, happy as I walked out. He was an explaining a story about his latest journey, and most of the dwarves were listening very carefully to him. I could see a few of the dwarves glance back to me before continuing to listen to the skin-shifter. I felt a smile ghost over my lips as I sat down in the seat left – which was awkwardly sat in between Fili and Bombur.

Then, as we began to finish, Beorn showed us how he stuck a head of a goblin and a warg skin in front of his house. This was when I noticed just how much of a fierce enemy Beorn was, but he was our friend. Gandalf then continued to explain our journey, so Beorn was able to help us later in our journey. Or so they believed.

Beorn then gave us ponies and Gandalf a horse. Gandalf explained the rules of Mirkwood, and my personal favourite. DO NOT LEAVE THE PATH.

But when did anyone follow these types of rules….


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n Hey again! Actually I'm surprised this is getting out before Friday :3 Since I have my French exam tomorrow. (Also just found out I have 2 maths exams on Thursday and Friday, as well as a History exam next Tuesday, so I probably won't be able to get out a nice little update quickly, ****Apologies)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy the shortest chapter so far! *Sobs in a corner because I can't write any more for this chapter***

* * *

I hate travelling. It's going on the list. But one thing I hate more than travelling is a Mirkwood pathway. Mirkwood pathways are annoyingly narrow and are covered in mystical clover and plants, and we weren't even in Mirkwood yet. I smirked, looking at the plants below my pony's hooves. Slowly, as it the sky darkened and the sun lowered in the sky. I thought of the perusing goblins and orcs behind us as I heard the howls of wargs in the distance. I could feel the coolness of night gaining on the air as we stopped near a 'safe' area near the riverbank.

I helped the dwarves collect in kindling for the fire, wondering what had actually caused my back to seize up. Probably from 5 hours of non-stop training and not using the salve as Lord Elrond had said. _"Use it once or twice a day, either just before resting or just after resting." _Well. I've never listened to anyone, so why should I start now.

As the fire got going, Bofur began making stew. I was not going to miss my _favourite mystery stew_ after I have left the company, but I still stuffed my mouth full of the warm food as a bowl was passed to me. I then decided, for my own sake, it was best if I didn't talk to the dwarves, and I just curled up into a ball under my cloak.

But no sooner was I curled up under my cloak by the fire when this happened. "Evening, Ranger." Kili and Fili approached my bundle beside the fire. Thorin having not found trust in me to do anything – thus why I went to bed - as he still believed I wanted to kill him. I stared into the fire, ignoring the sounds of wargs and goblins echoing around me and only grunting in response to the dwarfs.

"See, she doesn't want to talk to us Kili. Lets not bother her!" Fili smiled as his brother, rather condescendingly I must point out, and attempted to pull his brother away. After he did not manage from Kili pushing his brother's hand off his shoulder, I turned to look at them.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I snarled slightly. Honestly, I think that time it was accidental, I was getting fed up of being left out of the loop - even though I had, pretty much, forced myself into the loop - and being treat like the mud on Ori's shoes. Which according to Bofur is worse than the mud on anyone else's shoes.

"I was wondering, how majestic do you think I am?" My automatic reaction was: 'What on middle earth is this dwarf on about?'. I had to stifle a laugh and glanced over to Fili, who had both his hands covering his face and seemed to be nearly sobbing in embarrassment.

"What?" Kili frowned, as if he was disappointed in me not answering straight away.

"On a scale from 1 to 10, how majestic do you think I am?" This time I couldn't help myself not laughing. Hysterics seemed pretty minuscule compared to me kicking my cloak off – towards the forest – and rolling towards it in laughter.

I got up, dusted my self off slightly and walked over to my cloak; finally looking up again at the dwarves with my cloak in hand, Fili laughing slightly at Kili who looked honestly dismayed. "About a seven."

"Seven! Did you hear that Fili? Seven!" Kili was suddenly excited about this fact, which made me laugh more.

"Don't get too excited"

"What?" Kili's face dropped, his smile replaced with a confused frown as I laughed more.

"Well, Fili is defiantly an 8. And Thorin, well Thorin is a 10, sometimes though - if he's not treating me like dirt - he can be about 20 on the majestic scale" I laughed out my words, which really didn't help the case when Kili slumped off in annoyance.

Fili stayed for a few moments longer, laughing at his brother's misfortune.

"Thank you! He's being asking everyone that all journey. He doesn't seem to understand." I laughed a bit more, before sitting down on the rock beside the fire and curling up again. Once again leaving me alone to contemplate my misfortune as I tried to sleep.

**Night 4, 5 and 6 (Same every night):**

Woke up because I was cold: once  
Woke up because I was warm: once (Someone put a cloak over my cloak)  
Actually a pretty good night to say I could hear wargs and goblins from the mountains.

I rose early, like the other dwarves. Helped pack up so we could get up and out quickly. Got on my pony. Rode all day. Slept and repeated. This happened for the two following days, until we reached the direct edge of Mirkwood.

Gandalf was speaking to the dwarves as I jumped down off my pony, stepping towards the line of purple trees. I released my pony's reins, walking towards the path smiling as Gandalf explained how we would now abandon the ponies.

However I had stopped listening as he said he was leaving the company –and the begun arguing again with him - instead I continued to investigate the area around the pathway. "I know this place…" I murmured, running my hand on the bark of one tree. I then glanced back to tell Thorin and the others what I knew when I was met with the point of an arrow.

"What's this? A ranger? Caught off guard?" My eyes widened as I recognized the wielder. Or more the armor of the wielder. The elvish wielder.

"My company are just-" I was cut off by the sight of a group of archers surrounding me.

"This is the ranger from the company of Lord Elrond of Rivendell." Thank Isildur someone recognized me; well at least I thought that was a good thing. I turned to the voice only to find Greenleaf boy facing me. "But her company seems to be a bit shorter this time."

"Greenleaf." I raised my eyebrow at him as he approached the group, the head of the guards, Tauriel beside him.

"Ranger." He said my moniker in a similar tone that I said to him. "Where is your company heading?"

"They are not my company, Greenleaf." I stated, placing my hand on my chest when I said 'my' to accent it.

"Nevertheless." Tauriel said from her spot beside the prince. "Where are they heading?" My bag pulled from my side, causing me to attempt to jump for the bag as the guard held it across for me.

"I do not know exactly. Just some would say it would not be wise to venture there." I stated, hearing a few of the dwarves speak in panicked tones as they noticed I was missing. My heart dropping to my feet when Thorin told them that I had abandoned them like Gandalf just had; Thorin had just lost any respect I still had for him.

"My father will want to see you." I could just about make out a figure of the hobbit yelling back at the other dwarves. I felt a smile rise on my lips as I almost missed what Legolas said. When I finally did hear him I glared and attempted to run towards the hobbit, yelling his name.

Before I could get close to the edge of the wood, or near the hobbit, I was grabbed by the elves and pulled through the wood by two guards. I was pretty sure I remembered these guards; they were here when I last visiting Mirkwood.

_The guards beside the door let me through with ease, I glanced around the room only to find Galadriel, Elrond and Thranduil speaking. I shrugged it off and turned back around to face the doors and walked back out onto the balcony. Because of the time, I had an hour to waste before I could rest, I decided it would be best to patrol the grounds. _

_I didn't think it would honestly be that bad. _

_But as I walk towards the guest wing – near Arwen's, Elladan's and Elrohir's rooms – I felt the slide of a short blade against my throat. "A Ranger? The elves have a ranger" The voice was not elf, no it was human. _

_"Who are you?" I asked, my voice high with worry. _

_"Bard," from Dale, or so I'd heard. I slipped around under his grip as I felt the blade rest against my skin, shame it was a nice dagger. As I squirmed I was suddenly slammed against the wall, the blade moved from my neck to my back. "Now tell me what is happening, Ranger?"_

_"They say it's a celebration." I said attempting to get a good look behind me at the man. That was when I noticed the guards, watching. Like they had set this up._

_"You don't believe them?" Well, it's no celebration when there were only 20 representatives from each group. _

_"Would you?" I asked, my right hand slipping my dagger from my pocket into the palm of my right hand. "20 representatives from each area which all have a population from at least 100. Not a celebration."_

_"You seem to be right, Ranger." He released my hand, standing back and glaring at the two guards. I glanced at the young man, he couldn't be much older then I looked in average human years, since this was less then 5 years ago. So he was around 25. "Do not trust the guards." _

_The bowman then fled into the night. I rested my back against the wall and rubbed my wrist, glaring down at the guards who were still stood at the edge of the hall. _

_I never trusted them then. _I didn't trust them years later as they dragged me through the wood. I never liked Mirkwood. Never did, and I never will. It's just so odd, the whole magical black squirrels and purple clover thing. This thing trails that no one, who didn't know the place, could leave. Elves who don't trust me and elves that can't trust me. The place also stunk and gave me the chills. There are my honest reasons to hate it.

I walked in between the tall trees, singe file, and sandwiched between the two guards. Feeling the eyes of unnatural creatures on me as I was led through the forest. I could feel the darkness creeping over the forest. I glanced up at the sky, observing the colours of the sky as they darkened into from a light purple to dark blue. Again, if I was a poet, I'd write a nice romantic poem about Mirkwood. Except, I hate Mirkwood and I am no poet.

As the night gained on the group slowed, causing me to panic. I hated Mirkwood, and I didn't want to stop. Tauriel and Legolas watched me as I begun to panic, the noises of Mirkwood filling the air. That's when I heard it.

It was something I had thought I had mistaken first. But I heard it again, and again, and again. Screams, coming from a cave not to far away.

I glanced at the elves, if I had heard it then they defiantly have.

My company was in trouble, and the elves could not deny that they would have to help.

* * *

**A/N So I've decided to put Tauriel in, because I think she'll add to the story. Derry is only split from the company for a short while, so don't worry about that. Also I'm inferring this scene from a small hint about the next movie in The Hobbit Lego sets. (Why have they included Legolas and Tauriel in a set for the Mirkwood Spiders if they are not going to be in that scene?) So I'm working off the idea of that. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Well this is a surprise to be done! So here is Chapter 13! **

**Little key here. When the speech is in ****_italics_ its them speaking in elvish, also during the flashback they speak elvish with the _underline and __italics._**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

Tauriel motioned at the guards to release me, throwing me my bag as the unsheathed their weapons. Nodding at me to go first as I tightened my cloak around me and pulled my sword out, glancing behind me at the guard's leader as she pointed towards where the noise came from.

I walked towards it. The trees slowly parting to show where the dwarves were, or more a cave owned by spiders. I stepped back suddenly, seeing the ghostly white pattern of a web. My body tensing up at the sight. Spiders. I couldn't stand them.

I don't actually have a reason for it, more it's just an irrational fear of the creatures. But it caused me to freeze up. I shuddered for a moment before managing to force my feet to move. I continued to walk forwards, glancing to my side to see Tauriel stood beside me, her bow and arrow in hand, as we stepped into a cave. We were only a few steps in the cave, when I saw movement not far a head. Checking with Tauriel first, I stepped further into the cave.

Only to find Mr Baggins speaking to his sword. "I will give you a name," I looked from him to the pile of dead spider before him. "And I shall call you Sting." Well done, Bilbo, you killed my worst enemy yet!

"Mr Baggins." I said, watching his surprise as he jumped hearing my voice. I smiled slightly at him before turning to check if the elves were still behind me, they were.

"Ranger!" He looked elated to see me, his eyes brightening as he stepped towards me. "And these are?" Bilbo then looked worriedly at the elves behind me, who were now glancing behind at the spider and whispering in tones I could not hear.

"Elves." Tauriel whispered in elvish to Legolas on how there was still 13 missing and I was stalling on a hobbit. I didn't care for her view, and continued speaking to Bilbo. "They are usually friendly."

Bilbo looked at Tauriel and Legolas with worried eyes. "Why did you leave?" He asked, still looking at the two elves.

"I didn't mean to, Mr Baggins, they sort of caught me by surprise." I stated, glancing at Tauriel as she raised an eyebrow at me, as if to say 'hurry up'. "We need to find the others. They will help."

Legolas nodded and introduced himself to Bilbo as I checked around the cave. Empty. I glanced at the guard, contemplating asking him for help. "They are that way. I can hear the spiders." Legolas stated as he joined me out side of the cave. Damn his elf ears, I nodded at him in agreement and waited until Mr Baggins joined me before heading that way with the elves.

I didn't like it, I didn't like it one bit. The spider's webs encroaching on the pathway were bugging me more and more until we reached an area where it was darkened because of them. Three giant spiders were in the middle of the 'clearing' and small dwarf-sized bundles surrounded them. 12 dwarf-sized bundles.

The hobbit went in first, sneaking around until the spiders were distracted. The elves and I then attacked the spiders. The worst idea I had was versing a spider on my own. Worst idea ever.

I started off okay. Striking off one or two of its legs in one swoop, but then I froze up. The spider striking me with its poison teeth before two elvish daggers were pressed into its heart.

I do not remember what happened next very well, I was in a poisoned haze as I stood up, with the help of the elf that saved me. The elves, Mr Baggins and I then (attempted) to get the dwarves from the sacks of webbing. Quite a few of them seeming surprised to see me there more than the elves. They then thanked the elves and Legolas asked them to come and see Thranduil, something I was pretty sure was worse than it sounded.

The next thing I then remember is waking up on horseback. According to Bilbo, what happened next sort of went like this: I suddenly collapsed, causing Tauriel and Legolas to talk in elvish and then one of them whistle for some unknown reason at the time. Then I was lifted on to the horse with the 'fastest rider' who took me away with a lot of disagreement from the dwarves.

I felt like I was going to vomit when we slowed to a halt outside the elf's home. I was lifted in, and the guard burst into where Thranduil was. Little be known to me at the time that the man Thranduil was talking to was Thorin. Who I remember looked in shock as the guard walked in carrying me.

"_The Ranger. Bit by the giant spiders_." He said in elvish to his king. I looked over at the dwarf until I recognised him. Thorin, and he did not look well.

"_We agreed unharmed. We need to know Elrond's reasoning here._" Like I would really know that. I was laid down before the king, whose physician cast some sort of spell on me to remove the poison. It was gone and I thank the physician as I came to my senses. I mostly ignored Thranduil, honestly by accident, and attempted to sit up. My head still felt like it was spinning, so I reached for my bag and cordial. Only to remember my cordial wasn't there.

After a few moments I stood. Mostly looking at Thorin who looked angry and ill. Thorin. Angry and Ill. This didn't seem a good combination to me. "_I thank you, King Thranduil_." I turned to the king, following the typical elvish salute as he glared between the dwarf and myself.

"_You are welcome to stay here as long as is needed_." Now if I was blind, deaf and could not speak, I would still be able to tell that he was lying. But I still smiled and nodded at him.

"_Thank you, King Thranduil._" I smiled and stepped back slightly, stumbling (acted) towards a chair and falling into it. I watched carefully as the wood elf walked towards the dwarven king again, my head stopping my body from trying to help the leader of the company I would like to think myself a part of.

I kept my eyes on the two kings as Thranduil continued to interrogate Thorin. "Why did you and your folk three times try to attack my people at their merrymaking?" Attack? How did they attack? Granted I was not there, but come on, they had taken me to speak with Thranduil… Wait they had taken me to speak with bloody Thranduil. Why had he not said anything about this yet?

"We did not attack them," Answered Thorin, a slight glare on her eyes as he spoke; "we came to beg, because we were starving." I bit my lip to stop myself from sighing, why was he being treat like this, it seemed obvious he was starving.

"Where are your friends now, and what are they doing?" Well that guard can tell you that, or me.

"I don't know, but I expect starving in the forest." Thorin said, causing me to push against the chair's arms to stand up.

"Giant spiders had them." I managed to stand up so that Thranduil could not ignore what I had said to him. He narrowed his eyes slightly at me as I walked towards Thorin and him. "They would not have survived if not for your elves."

"My elves should not have being anywhere near there."

"Your elves should not have being near me." I snarled slightly, looking down at Thorin and walked behind him. "I do not work for you, so tell me. Why did you take me?"

He glared at me blankly. Ignoring my question and turned back to Thorin. "What were you doing in the forest?"

"Looking for food and drink, because we were starving."

"But what brought you into the forest at all?" asked Thranduil angrily, glaring between Thorin and I as we both stared back silently.

"So be it." Thranduil smiled slightly to himself before turning his attention away from the dwarf and I. "Take them to the dungeons." Well this is great, in the dungeons, with Thorin 'my best friend' Oakenshield. Well today has being eventful.

I was then thrown into to the cell with Thorin. I growled slightly, jumping to my feet and charging towards the cell door as it shut, I slammed my hands against the bars groaning slightly in pain. I held onto the bars for a few moments, feeling the cold against my skin before turning back to Thorin, who looked back at me blankly.

"I'm sorry." I said, sitting down on the floor and running my hand awkwardly through my hair.

"They do not like you." He stated. I nodded. "Why is that?"

"I guess it was to do with the last time I was here." I said. In fact I knew it was about the last time I was there. What happened I knew I shouldn't have done, but I shouldn't have even been there that time. I knew Ilim didn't know about it. I just went. And even Elrond couldn't help me when they found out what I did.

"You said you stole from Thranduil's son." I nodded, a grim smile on my lips as Thorin spoke to me.

"It wasn't just him." I stated, standing and walking over to the bars covering a window, staring out into the dark Mirkwood night. "I guess I was a thief in another life." I smiled slightly to my self, placing my hand on one of the bars.

"How many?" Thorin asked me, sitting down on the cot in the room. Wait; there is only one cot. Heads will roll.

"Overall, the whole trip, I stole enough items to arm a group of around twenty men." I smirked. To think I only spent two and a half weeks there. I remember the moment Thranduil found out. He wasn't best pleased.

_By the time Thranduil had found out, Greenleaf had found out much earlier, and was almost testing me when his father found out; most likely his sons fault for that. I was taken before Thranduil. At the time most of the leaders were in the throne room, including Elrond, who looked extremely shocked to see me being lead in by guards._

_Thranduil turned, like the others, to face me. I was almost thrown by the guards when we reached where they were stood. "You have being stealing from us." I couldn't deny it; I just scrambled to my feet and nodded. Elrond turned from facing me, a look of betrayal on his eyes. I knew I had failed him and for that I was sorry, but I thought he would never listen to me now. It looked like I had shamed him._

_"May I start off by saying that I haven't kept any of it-" I for some reason believed it was worth a shot. Though now I know that was the most idiotic thing to have said, but the truth was I only 'stole' weapons from the guards and Greenleaf. Anything I 'stole' from him, I never removed from his room._

_"Irrelevant." Thranduil stated, his guards moving either side of me once again as he motioned them to take me away. That's when I turned and attempted to run from the room. Bad idea, but to be honest I was naïve. I was pushed to the floor at knife or arrow point by three of four of his guards._

_That's when I heard a voice in my head, a women's voice that I had only heard once before. "You are the ranger under the care of Elrond." I hissed as I felt an arrow push two hard against the area on my lower back affected by the brand. "I know of your past, young Dúnedain girl. I know of who hunts you. You are afraid." I felt a tear fall onto my cheek. "Don't be." The voice in my head continued as Thranduil spoke to me. I could not hear him for the women in my head. "Unless… You have seen him, here. You steal because you are afraid, because the others haven't seen, or choose not to see. You are trying to get our attention"_

_I nodded at the voice, whomever the voice belonged to seemed to understand. I begun to think I was going crazy as Thranduil's voice became prominent again in my mind. She was out of my mind now. She would not speak again in my mind. I never completely heard what Thranduil said, because before I did, a guard dragged me up by my shoulder. I winced feeling the cut on my shoulder feeling sore against the grip of the guard. Marim's mark. It opened again, causing a tear to fall from my eye as blood pooled against my shirt. I tried to pull my shoulder from his grip. Only for the cut to open more. I closed my eyes, stopping a tear from pouring down my cheek._

_I couldn't particularly see what was happening, I just remember the guard releasing my shoulder as blood poured out onto his hand. I then felt my sleeve be pulled down, to reveal the M shaped cut on my shoulder. "Thranduil." The voice of his wife broke the silence as she stepped towards me, lifting the material that was pressing against the skin . "We have seen this before."_

_"Marim Secretkiller." So my brother had made a name of himself amongst the elves, lovely. Great for him. But I was still marked._

_"My brother." I sighed, feeling my shoulder slip from her hands and fell back to my side. Elrond stepped towards me, his hand resting on my shoulder blade. He observed my cut, frowning._

_"He's here." Elrond looked at me, causing me to nod. "You were trying to get our attention." Again I nodded, causing Elrond to turn to a guard, telling him to get his sons. "When did he do this?"_

_"The third day." It was at least the thirteenth day. I had lost track of time after the last of the elvish leaders had arrived, and I had grown into a sort of monotonous schedule. "I'm sorry." I murmured; it was the fifth day I had started stealing, or just moving, items to try and get their attention._

_"I am sending her back to Rivendell," Elrond stated not turning back to Thranduil and placing his hand over the cut, the elf's magic stitching the skin back in place. The shape of the M remaining, it never left._

_"She needs to stand charges." Thranduil said to the Lord of Rivendell, who passed me to his sons as they approached him. I could still hear the leaders, even as we began to leave the room._

_"She will leave what she has here." Elrond spoke in elvish to the King, Elladan and Elrohir leading me out of the room. "For if she stays, she shall die."_

_Thranduil seemed not to deny it, and allowed Elladan and Elrohir to escort me out to my room._

_I left a day or two later, Elladan and Elrohir escorting me back to Rivendell. Something they seemed quite pleased to be doing instead of staying with their father and whatever the meetings were actually about._

"Did you keep any of it?" Throin's voice broke me from my thoughts; I had to blink before I nodded at him, a sly grin on my lips.

"According to Thranduil, I handed everything back. I technically did." I still had the sly grin plastered on my lips as I turned back to the dwarven king, stepping slightly away from the barred up window. "A dagger," I slipped it from where I kept it disguised on my hip, I passed it to the king.

He turned it in his fingers, before placing it on the cot. I then noticed the jailer walking down the dungeons stares, causing me to unlace my cloak and throw it over where the dagger was as the jailer pushed plates of food and cups of a liquid into the cell. I glared at the elf, quickly grabbing the plate and glancing over what was on it.

At least we got food, if it was the goblins or anything else I don't think it would be us getting food, more us becoming food.

I started to eat the food, waiting for the jailer to leave before picking up the knife and cloak would be. This one excruciatingly long night.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N So this was fun. 3,012 words exactly this chapter... the rest is the authors notes... still got more to come as well! **

**Warning for the first flashback: Explanation of how Derry got Marim's mark, I don't think it's too graphic (I have wrote some horrific stuff before - last years course work for example) but I still need the generic warning, because it is talking about her brother carving an M into her shoulder.  
I apologise for the second flashback, I went to town on somethings, and it's sort of a pointless flashback, I just liked it and kept in.**

**ANYWAY ENJOY!**

* * *

I sat on the cot, resting my hand against the blanket. Thorin was sleeping, somehow. The sky had darkened hours ago; in the distance I could see the smoke and rising embers of a campfire behind the pillars of trees. The others, from what I could tell, were safe. For now.

Watching the king sleep felt weird, so I threw my dagger at the wall opposite a few times – getting too close to the dwarves head at times. When I got bored with that, I slipped my dagger into the pocket sewn into the seams of my waistcoat.

I glanced around the dungeon cell. To say it was a cell, it was rather well furnished, hospitality of the elves and that. So much so, it was even complete with a mirrored surface; I guess to make sure we can see our ugly faces in the cell, maybe to keep us sane. I was never sure why.

Since I was sure the king would not awake anytime soon and the jailer was fast asleep – not even Smaug could have awoken him- I lifted my shirts, the binder on my chest remaining. I turned to look at my back in the mirrored surface, running my fingers on the 'M' on my shoulder-blade. I looked at the scars and bruises on my back before grabbing my salve from what they had allowed me from my bag – which also included two pieces of Lembas bread.

I rubbed the salve between my fingers before rubbing it in small circles on my shoulder blades. Sure I was used to doing this by now, but I wasn't used to doing it in a cell. I ran my finger over the scar, feeling where the skin had knitted over as memories flooded back to me.

_I was patrolling, as I had the night before and the night before that and the night before that. The stars decorated the sky as I walked down the wall, avoiding the area where Bard had seen me the night before. I sighed as I decided to test my balance on the wall beside the castle – sure it was childish, but I had nothing better to do. I back flipped off a high wall into a cart of straw, it was something I started to enjoy doing – I learnt to do it in Rivendell whilst I was joking around with Elladan and Elrohir, they weren't best pleased with me, since they were meant to be watching me since I had just arrived, when I did it first, but I enjoyed it anyway. _

_I sat up, laughing at my own thoughts. Only to feel a blade tip being pressed against by shoulder. I gasped, standing up and attempting to turn around quickly. "Hush hush sister, wouldn't want to wake the elves would we." I almost punched him, only being held back by the knife now digging against my chest. _

_"Marim." I growled, turning and attempting to run, only to come face to face with a wall. The dagger of my brothers resting against my left shoulder-blade. _

_"I will kill you, Derry." He had begun to press the knife through the clothing on my shoulder, breaking the skin enough to make me cry out. He covered my mouth with his hand so it would not awake the elves until he was finished. "But not now." He continued carving his mark into my shoulder. My teeth bit into his hand in attempt to stop myself from screaming. Tears streamed down my face as my breath quickened with the pain. The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth as my brother finished what he was doing. I fell against the wall as he stepped away. "I will kill you sister. Do not forget that." _

_At the time I couldn't face why he would do this to his own sister. He had lost it. He had honestly lost it. That's all I could think of for the reason behind it, but now I know the reason is much, much darker. I don't even want to think about the reason. As I ran back to my room, I ripped off my shirts, staring at the cut that wept blood in the mirrored surface. _

"_This is a surprise_." My thoughts were broken by the sound of someone speaking at the cell door. I jumped, grabbing my shirt from the side and slipping it on before narrowing my eyes at the jailer at the door. "My king wants to speak with you." I nodded, pulling my waistcoat over my shoulders and sliding my cloak over my shoulders as I walked over to the cell door.

"I have little choice in the matter, so lead the way." The jailer opened the door, leading me through corridors until I reached the throne room. I guessed it could not be late as the room was still light.

When I entered, I bowed, saluted and did the traditions before looking up at who was in the room. I was greeted with the sight of Thranduil sat on his throne. I was led to just in front of him, pushed down to my knees by his guards. I growled again, before waiting for the King to speak.

"Ranger." He stood, stepping towards where I was kneeling. "What are Elrond's intentions with the dwarves?"

"I don't know," I stated, looking up at the king as I watched him. "I was never meant to be in contact with the dwarves." He stood at the top of the two stairs that lead down to the floor. I had a feeling that all throne rooms followed the same plans. "Goblins destroyed my cover."

"Where is Oakenshield headed?" I looked up at the king, folding my hands in my lap as he sat down in his throne again.

"I do not know." That was true, at this point I truly didn't know where we were headed. I hadn't bothered asking, but I think I knew. Well I did know, but in my eyes it was still a 'guess' and I would not let Thorin get in more trouble with this elf. "I'm not really privy to that information."

"Well isn't that delightful, my men would probably know more than you do." Screw you.

"Can I return to my cell now?" I asked, standing up and folding my arms over my chest.

"Yes." Oh goody! Hopefully Thorin will have finished his time on the cot and I can sleep. Otherwise I'm waking the dwarf up, because I am in need of sleep, a lot of sleep.

When I arrived back in the cell, I found Thorin was off the bed and holding my pot of salve in his hand. I really ignored him and flopped onto the cot, wrapping myself in a bundle of blanket and cloak. "What was that about?" I heard Thorin speak. I flipped over the bundle I was in, pushing my head out slightly to speak.

"He wanted to speak with me, about you and Elrond."

Thorin scowled at what I said, causing me to attempt to flip myself back over. "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing." I could tell Thorin was giving me a look of disbelief. "Honestly, I can't stand him so why would I tell him anything?" He didn't reply, giving me ample time to begin to fall asleep. The daze of sleep took over me, so I drifted off quickly.

I awoke soon after to the sound of talking, the fur of Thorin's cloak scratching against my face as I attempted to sit up, only to find a hand pushing my shoulder back down as Thorin sat down on the cot. I heard a voice speaking to Thorin, he wasn't in the cell, but Thorin didn't want him to see me still. It took me a while to recognise the words as it was muffled through the fur.

"Where is she, dwarf?" Obviously a guest of the house, and not elf or dwarf… Human. No. It can't be.

"Have you tried back with the rest of my company, human? But if you can't find her I doubt anyone can." Thorin's voice seemed annoyed at the human, his hand resting against my foot accidentally.

"She is here, dwarf." Arrogance. Disrespect. Traits of a few men I know. One in particular.

I pulled the cloak down slightly to see who was stood at the door. No it wasn't Marim. I then whispered to Thorin. "This isn't Marim." He released my foot, allowing me to move behind him. I stood slowly, listening to the human gasp at the cell door.

"Hello sister," Ilim didn't look best pleased to see me as I stepped towards him.

"Hello Ilim," I smiled, pulling my waist coat so that it was neat again. "How's Bree?"

"You are working with dwarves?" Well thanks for answering my question brother. "First elves, now dwarves! Does the Chieftain know?" Honestly, elves are probably worse than dwarves, but my brother didn't really know that.

"The Chieftain is a ten-year old boy, Arathorn died about 8 years ago, so no he doesn't bloody know." Ilim narrowed his eyes slightly at me as I walked over to what they had left me from my bag.

"Then you'd thought you'd go and tell no one." Depends what you mean by no one. Since I had told the main six elves at Rivendell I was following the dwarves.

"Not really Ilim." I stepped around Thorin, who had gone reverted to staring at random things and looking thoughtfully at them. Brooding dwarf. "I told the elves."

"The elves are not our kind." But they have never hurt me at Rivendell, that's why I trusted Elrond, why I trusted the others. Sure, I'm a ranger. Sure, some of them dislike me. But what would happen if I left their help and alerted the others. Marim is still connected to the others, he is married after all, and her brother is a ranger. Swanhild, what a lovely name your wife has 'brother'.

"Our kind have attempted to kill me four times. Our brother has attempted to kill me at least half of those times." I turned my back from my brother, walking over to the window where I could see the sun rising above the trees. "I do not trust our kind."

"And you trust the elves." I turned on the balls of my feet to face him, a scowl on my face. "When elves put you in here with this, this dwarf." Thorin grumbled something about Ilim being 'Rukhsul' which I guessed I didn't want to know the meaning of as I knew it wouldn't be too pleasant.

"I trust Elrond and the natives of Rivendell." I stated as I ignored the look my brother cast me as I moved slightly around the cell. "Elrond is known as the 'Half-Eleven' for a reason brother."

"How do we even know if it's true?" Well I do, because he told me brother. Elros please help me explain to my idiot brother how this works… Well Elros probably could, Elrond being his twin brother and all...

"Because he told me." I remember the conversation quite well, oddly. Seems like I remember a lot of things… I guess these things stay in your mind.

_I was stood on a balcony at Rivendell; second year of my time there, a year before I travelled to Mirkwood. I can't really remember which balcony – because it's Rivendell and there are balconies everywhere – and why I was there, on said balcony, I just remember what happened. _

_Lord Elrond was stood beside me. His large blue cloak like material blew out behind him as a slight breeze whistled off of the mountain tops. That day, for some reason – that I'm guessing envolved the fact it was winter – that seemed pretty pointless, he was wearing a dark blue that someone could only explain as the colour of the night sky when you are beside a lake or river. He was almost lost in the icy cold, crisp winter air as he stood next to the banister. I was stood slightly behind him at the time. _

_As I said, I couldn't remember why I was there, but I remember holding a book. It was open at the time. Yes, a book. Nothing special about the book that I can remember, other than how it looked. I think it had a brown leather cover, thick bindings with slightly faded pages; I only remember because the book lived on the top of my case in Rivendell for about 3 years afterwards… I slipped it back into the library in Lord Elrond's study area a few years back hoping no one noticed. _

_Anyway I'm digressing. So I was stood on a balcony, in the poetic Rivendell (Oh it's so beautiful), with Lord Elrond in his dark blue robe, which he looked appalling in – honestly this guy was the King of looking good (I am jealous of his hair) and that blue robe was just shocking, I think it's why I remember this memory so well. STILL DIGRESSING. _

_We had some how got onto the subject of my brother, for a reason that I have no clue about. About how I did not speak, really, to either of them. True I was still seeing Ilim once a month when he came to Rivendell (which I thought had become an inn for a short time) on his travels. But this was becoming less and less frequent and I was thinking at the time it would be stopping before the next year was out. I didn't know that his next trip was his last trip to me at Rivendell. I saw him twice afterwards before the time in the cell. I no longer loved my brother by that point. Sure, he was my brother and I would still hurt for his passing; but I no longer cared for him, loved him like one would a friend. _

_"Did you ever have siblings, Lord Elrond?" Normally, I never asked Lord Elrond personal questions. In fact I think I may have being drinking that night. Scratch that, I was drinking that night. Ale, three pints of it. _

_He seemed to raise an eyebrow, looking slightly shocked at me as he turned around to answer me. "Elros was his name." _

_"First High-King of the Númenor!" I exclaimed, closing the book I was holding. Of course I knew of Elros Tar-Minyatur, I may have being 'idle' of what other Rangers thought of me (female, elf-friend, young, venerable, in a life debt to an elf, etcetera) but I sure did know of the past of the people. Well when I wasn't out and walking about – sorry 'patrolling' – I read, a lot, and Elrond's cases of books defiantly helped with that. "But I thought he was human." _

_"Half-elven." The thought passing through my mind was 'So the rumours are true,' but I had not noticed his bitterness towards the conversation. About what happened. Elrond didn't say anything else on the subject, and from his stance I hadn't pushed any more. "He chose mortality." _

_When he finally spoke, it caused me to raise my eyebrows, cocking my head to the side slightly as I stepped back to re-open my book. We then went back to speaking about my patrol findings from the night before. Really, it's boring stuff, so here this flashback ends. Not in some poetic way like the others, but abruptly because the rest of the conversation is boring._

"You trust him?" My brother almost yelled at me, causing me to glare at him. Of course I trust Elrond, because well…

"He saved my life, Ilim! I owe him my life!" I yelled at my brother, causing Throin's eyebrow to rise at me as he turned to me, resting his elbow on his knee as he turned his head slightly so he could watch me speak.

"His men saved your life sister." Ilim hissed, glancing at the guards as they passed, they were seeming quite amused at this. "Not him."

"But three rangers passed the goblins on the mountain that day, Ilim." I snarled, stepping towards my brother and squaring up to him. "I was obviously there, green cloak, star broach. I screamed at them for help that day. They didn't do a thing."

"There could have being out numbered." Ilim really was clueless.

"Three Rangers going against a maximum of twenty goblins, it took the elves thirty seconds to stop what was happening." Twenty goblins caused me so much pain, but seeing three rangers who I knew ride past like nothing was going on hurt me more. I never trusted another Ranger again, Ilim not included at that point. "Tell me how they were out numbered."

Ilim was silent as I stared at him, waiting for my answer. No answer came.

"Thought as much." I turned from my brother, who looked as if I had punched him in the face. He was shaking slightly, something that showed his repressed anger and adrenaline. "Leave us, brother."

It wasn't until after Ilim had left, when I was watching his horse leave, when it dawned on me where he was heading. East, to Laketown or Dale. He'd only have one reason to head that way.

"We need to get out of here." I stated quickly to Thorin, who was looking at me waiting for an explanation to what had just happened. I didn't give him that explanation straight away as an unexpected visitor once again joined us.

"Do you now?" I groaned as I glanced up at the visitor, of all people why him.

"Hello Lindir." I snarled, well I just hope _every day_ is like this!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Well this time round I have a nice 'little' Chapter for you, and I've just had a History mock exam. YAY! -_- AND it turns out I have to re-sit a French assessment, so the next update will probably be a bit slow! SORRY!**

**Warnings: Incase you haven't noticed, Derry has being coping with her addiction-loss very well, but that is sort of about to change; but she, nor anyone else, knows what is happening so it will not state that in the description. I am following accounts of 'going cold turkey' and how doctors describe it. I have not gone through it, and I wish I never have to. If you do not want to read it, I will put a pattern of (*-*-*-*-*) on either side.**

**I am sorry if it is not exactly correct**

**Otherwise, ENJOY!**

* * *

Was I wicked in some part of this life, or a past one? The arrival of Lindir honestly made me feel more annoyed than before. I just hoped that my whole time here would not be filled with these annoyances. I doubted that, but at that time I had worse things to care about.

"You know what was interesting to find out, that during my planned visit to here. That of all people, you are in the cells." I rolled my eyes, glancing over at Thorin, who once again was just glaring at our guest. I had a feeling he was enjoying this less than I was.

"Right." I turned and sat down on the cot, pushing Thorin to one side and mentally laughing at the face he pulled. I then turned back to Lindir, who looked confused at the fact there was only one cot. "Was there a reason for your visit?"

"You have not contacted us." Right… Was that what the paper was for? Oh, I think it was… I just looked at him as if I was saying 'was I meant to?' which caused Lindir to continue. "My Lord Elrond expected a report."

"How am I meant to do that?" I asked, standing up to speak to the elf again. Thorin was still sat on the cot, mostly seeming to ignore what the conversation was on about. "Carrier pigeon? Borrowing Galadriel's mirror? If I were in trouble, I would find a way."

"You know full well that Galadriel's mirror doesn't do that, Derry." Sarcasm, Lindir. Sarcasm.

"That I do." I once again turned from the elf, walking over to the window where daylight was spilling through the clouds. "Was there anything else?"

"No" The elf turned and left in a swoop without a 'Good day'; honestly, that was a reason I didn't like him.

"Lindir?" He didn't turn as I asked for him. I asked again, with no avail. This caused me to pull a chunk of Lembas and throw the way bread at his head. It bounced off, leaving crumbs in his perfect hair and causing him to turn around.

"Yes, Ranger?" He didn't look happy, but I didn't care.

"Feel like, maybe, getting us out?" He stared blankly at me, before shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Right bad idea, yeah…" I just sighed and waited for him to leave the room. I then began to search through my pile of clothing and things from my bag. I found that all my bottles were there, I pulled them out smiling. Only to feel Thorin snatch them from me.

"What are these?" He held them up to the light, observing the liquid in each bottle. Ambers and crystal liquids seemed to dance in the sunlight as I tried to grab them back, pushing the two of us oddly closer together. Which was awkward, so I pushed myself away again, before attempting to grab them again.

"They are not like my cordial or alcohol." I stated, as I managed to snatch one back. "They are _medicines._" I stated, pushing the bottle I had back into my clothing.

"What sort of _medicines_?" Thorin asked, placing the others on the pile of clothing after checking them all.

"The type that can only be made in an apothecary." I stated, pushing them into pockets in the seams of my shirts and waistcoats. I had plenty of those, I seemed to need them since people seemed to like attacking me.

"Sounds delightful." Thorin said, watching the guards as I heard yelling from the tops of the stairs. This caused me to slip a clear vial of liquid from my pocket. I remembered what the apothecary told me this liquid could do, '_burn through metal_' he had told me that day. If it worked it would be worth the silver I paid that day. I hoped it worked, or I would, at some point, go back and get my money back.

"_Tauriel and Legolas have brought them in, twelve dwarves, like our guest down here_." I heard the elves say. Of course the others. If I could slip out I could help them.

"They are talking about the others." I murmured to Thorin, translating what they were saying quickly in my mind. "Only twelve. Bilbo, I think, is missing."

"Damn our burglar." I heard Thorin grumble as I raised my vial of clear liquid, it dancing slightly in the sunlight.

"I think I might be able to slip out." I said, still in hushed tones as the guards stepped away. I glanced around the cell area, empty. "I know people here, some I call friends. I might be able to get a bigger picture."

"That, can get us out of here." Thorin pointed at my vial, his head cocking to one side as I lowered it slightly.

"Yes, but not right now. Let me see what I can do first." I still was watching the door at the top of the stairs. Watching as a guard walked passed, not once looking down at me or Thorin. "If I fail, I have another bottle of it, in my spare waist coat, the seam pocket."

Thorin nodded. I then began to count the number of seconds between guards passing. 30, every time. I waited until one passed, again not looking down and poured a small amount of my liquid onto the bottom of four of the bars. It fizzed letting off a small amount of steam before I could see the bars were cut through.

A guard passed, I had 30 seconds again.

I pushed against the bars, feeling their weight move slightly. I glanced down to see I had just about enough room to squeeze through.

A guard passed. Another 30 seconds.

This was the hard part, squeezing through the bottom of the bars to slide out and crawl free. I had just about managed it when I saw the guard pass. Luckily, he didn't look down.

Great, another 30 seconds.

I quickly glanced around, checking my top pocket for the dagger before dashing away from the doors line of sight. I turned back and smiled slightly at Thorin, who just seemed to roll his eyes and manoeuvre the blankets so that it looked like I was asleep under them. At least Thorin was helping slightly!

Now the hard part, getting up the stairs.

I crept towards the wooden steps, placing my foot on the edge closest to the wall, only to hear it creek. I took a sharp intake of breath as the guard passed in front of the doorway, his eyes darting towards where I was stood. His feet walked down the stairs, his eyes widening at the sight of me. His mouth opened to yell for his partner, so I quickly threw out my fist, landing square on his nose. I pushed the heavy amour and guard off of the side of the stairs, waiting for his partner to pass by and walk down.

I then repeated what I just did for the second guard. Hearing Thorin murmur "You're insane." I laughed slightly, nodding at him before turning to look at the entrance of stairs. All clear. So I ran up the stairs, only to find the corridor all clear. I let of a sigh of relief and glanced around the corridor.

First part done.

I stood in the corridor, back to the wall as I stepped slowly towards the end of the corridor, blued marble slamming against my feet as I noticed the next part of my journey was clear. I ran down the hallway, only to hear the sound of two guards again. My eyes widened, they passed the corridor entrance one of them staring me in the face. I couldn't do a thing as the two of them came towards me.

I am an idiot

If I managed this a second time, I should have put the armour on. But it wouldn't have fitted me anyway, being how short I am...

You know, I got out of the cell, got almost to the throne room, only to be dragged there by two guards. I mentally groaned as I was pushed into the throne room, the twelve dwarves turning to see me as Thranduil stood up, Legolas and Tauriel's eyes widening as I was pushed down by the guard.

"_She escaped_." The elf hissed, pulling slightly at my hair as my knees scraped across the marble. I hissed slightly, feeling them graze as Thranduil walked towards me.

"_What did you expect me to do? Sit in Thorin's cell, looking all pretty with one stupid cot!_" I knew the dwarves had no idea what I was saying, which I thought was a good thing. Until I noticed one of them translating and had to hold back a laugh as Kili and Ori's eyes widened, the others holding back laughter as well. I pulled an annoyed face at them before Thranduil continued.

"_How did you get out?_" I just looked at him, ignoring what he was mostly saying before continuing with what I was about to say

"_Feel like sending me back?_" I asked, looking up at where Thranduil stood, only to find Legolas standing in front of me.

**(*-*-*-*-*)**

This caused small droplets of sweat to perspire on my forehead, his surprising of me causing my eyes to widen. My only problem was that this seemed to continue. Shortly after that, I felt pains pushing through my stomach. Not like cramp or the awful feeling I get once a month, more like someone was wrenching my whole stomach out of my skin and twisting it before pushing it back in.

I could feel my vision loosening, my pupils widening. My skin suddenly feeling cold, causing me to shake uncontrollably. My eyes widening more. This was agony. Uncontrollable agony.

**(*-*-*-*-*)**

"What is wrong with her?" Legolas asked the dwarves, his father stepping away slightly to observe the scene. I couldn't move, see or really hear very much at the time, I just remember pain. A lot of pain.

"She was taking some cordial," Fili, I knew the voice somehow. "Thorin stopped her from taking it."

"Get her back down to the cell." I remember outrage from the dwarves, angered whispers in elvish and two hands picking me up. Honestly, I did not understand why at the time, I thought most of them didn't like me.

The next thing I remember was the awaking in my room a few hours later, a small hand on my forehead. Not dwarf or elf. It took a lot of effort to open my eyelid slightly to see who was there. Only after a whole lot of work to find the hobbit behind the other side of the cell bars, Thorin standing on the opposite wall. At least they hadn't changed my cell right?

I attempted to sit up quickly, only to find my arm chained to the bed. Well isn't this delightful.

I will kill someone for this.

"I'm sorry." I said. I now know that 'I'm sorry' is the worst possible way to start a conversation; but I didn't then, nor did I care then. Thorin just nodded at me, allowing me to continue. "I should have expected to get caught."

"What's your relations with the guards women and Greenleaf?" This is odd, why did he care for Tauriel and Legolas? I guess they must have brought me down.

"Well that's sort of an odd story." And the truth was, it was. "I guess you could say he's an old family friend and she, some how, trusts me... I think"

_It all started when I was about 7, my father was telling me a story about an elvish prince he once met in Mirkwood and how he dared him to a game. I can't remember the outcome of the game, or even what the game was, I just remember that my father wanted me to meet the Greenleaf boy. _

_I thought he was imaginary, so I never took him up on that. _

_Then when I met Legolas, we talked about my father. Thranduil had not recognised me, but Legolas had noticed me when we first arrived. I know I didn't know who Legolas was at that time, but he seemed to recognise my father._

_"Ruhin. You're his daughter." I looked up at the elf, confused at his knowledge._

_"Yes. I am." To say it was a rather short conversation that day, Legolas seemed to have some sort of debt to my father. This was still in force when I arrived with the spider bite._

Thorin glanced at the Hobbit, who looked worriedly at my arm. This was when I pulled heavily on the arm chain, causing me to snarl in pain. I listened Thorin and Mr Baggins continue to talk about their plan, making me watch the guards that moved too and throw without looking down at the cells, once again.

"There is a stream, leading out of these caves." The hobbit said causing me to smile slightly and push myself up to a sitting position.

"It leads to Laketown." I stated, glancing up at the window where the sound of two horses galloping towards us echoed through. I widened my eyes, blinking at the sight of the two men stepping off. Their feet landing not far from the window. I leaned up trying to get a better view of the men walking towards the entrance of the elves home. I knew their faces, of course I did.

We needed to get out. We needed to get out quickly. "My brothers are here." I stuttered, shaking the chain with my wrist. I leant over to the pile of clothing, noticing that they had only taken my bread and a few 'dangerous looking' vials. "We need to get out now."

"We can't."

"Then get me out." I poured some of the contents on my chain, feeling it break away from the bed. I grinned at Thorin, who just rolled his eyes at me. The hobbit, sensing something somehow disappeared.

"Wouldn't it be better staying?" I shook my head, glancing at the guards who yelled as I stood up. At the end of the day, I needed to escape or I would die. I don't think they would understand that. But 'they' are two groups of different people. They elves wouldn't care and the dwarves… I'm not sure… I'm not sure at all.

"No." I looked at the guards, as they glared at me. "Marim will kill me, that's what the M on my shoulder means." I waited for the guards to open the barred door. I grinned doing something probably quite stupid, but it seemed to work. I grabbed Thorin's cloak pulling him close, murmuring him to 'play along'. The guards looked confused as I placed my cheek against the dwarf king's, so they could not see my face as I grabbed my second dagger from the pile. Damn it was a stupid idea, cause moments later I was turning from Thorin who was looking, wide-eyed at the back of my head. I was holding a small curved dagger in my hand, little use against full-armed guards, but I knew the armour's weakness. Sure, I'd studied it in Elrond's books, but I never had put it to use.

Well there's a first time for everything.

"_Let me pass._" I said, raising my dagger to my face. Thorin not saying anything as I watched the elf stand back slightly. "_I cannot see my brother._"

"_Who are you?_" He asked, his eyes looking at me confused as he lowered his blade.

"I am Derry, the Ranger, daughter of Ruhin. And the girl who cannot be let near my brother." The guard, seeming to understand what I was saying as two guards came towards the room. I wasn't sure why I had done the full name and title thing, but the elves seemed to understand that better, or so I had learnt.

"I cannot see my brother." I said again, lowering my top's collar to show him the M on my back. He nodded, understanding some how.

"_Your brother. Secretkiller._" I nodded, frowning as I did so. The two new guards stepped down the stairs, looking at me as they spoke to the one currently in the cell. I glanced behind to Thorin, who looked like he was about to kill someone, probably me for the stunt I just pulled.

"_Your brothers want to see you._" One of the new guards stated to me, signalling for them to take me out of the cell. I was dragged out by the guard, who passed me to the others. Well there goes my plan, if I could just get out, get my things and get back to Bilbo. the thought of never trusting guards again came to mind, but I blocked it out. Now was not the time for that.

I struggled as I was once again led to the throne room, where Thranduil stood with my brothers. I was released and the doors shut behind me. I couldn't do this. Watching Ilim and Marim turn was the point when I lost it. I still had my second dagger, the first one was still pressed against my waistcoat pocket. I could hold Marim off, but not for very long. I glanced around the room; Tauriel and Legolas were still stood in the room.

"Derry." Ilim stepped towards me. I glared at him, shaking my head. I stepped back, my back against the wood of the door. I could not face them, I would not.

"Leave me be, Ilim!" I yelled, my guards falling. The things I had in place in my brain faltering as I saw him. He stepped towards me, Marim grinning beside him. "I do not want you in my life brother, either of you."

"Sister, hear us out." Ilim demanded, Marim nodding beside him. Marim was silent. Silence is a killer, and it was killing me not hearing his voice.

"No." I shook involuntarily, a tear falling down my cheek. "No!" I yelled out, slamming my arms against the door. "Stay out of my life!"

"We are you're brothers, Derry." Marim finally spoke, a sickly sweet sound to his voice. "We only want to help you." Marim stepped towards me, his arms out to his side, his palms facing forward. I straightened up, my body still trembling as I slipped my knife out, holding it out towards him.

"Do not come closer to me," I snarled, walking around the room, watching the elves in the room stare at us wide eyed. "Secretkiller," Marim's eyes widened as he stepped back slightly. "Kill me if you're going to brother!" I turned the handle of the knife towards him.

He grinned, running towards me to grab my knife, it took seconds. I shut my eyes preparing for the pain, but it never came. Instead I soon noticed Legolas and Tauriel either side of me. I looked at them with shocked – yet damp – eyes. Lindir walking into the room as Marim stepped back towards Ilim.

I glanced at Elrond's envoy, my eyes stopping themselves from narrowing as he stepped towards me, placing something in my hands. I held the letter the elf had given me in my hands, staring down at it confused before pressing it into my pocket, as Lindir turned and said something I could not hear or translate to the elf king.

Back to the cell, again.

If I do this pattern of throne room, cell, throne room, cell again I may end up actually using my knife. However this time, it was not two guards escorting me, but Tauriel and Legolas. And it was not the cell where I ended up, but a room, with my dress laid out on the bed. I looked confused at the two elves as they stood at the door to the room.

"_You will get out of here by tomorrow evening._" Tauriel stated. I looked confused at her, she was the captain of Thranduil's guard, why was she helping me? "_Marim and Ilim will be back, and Thranduil will not stop them._"

"_Why are you helping me?_" I asked, folding my arms over my chest as I watched the two elves with unease.

"_My father does not understand the importance of the journey you are making with the dwarves._" Legolas stated, I nodded slightly, watching the elves with a slight awkward feeling. I had a feeling I would not like their plan, but I trusted them, I trusted them because of what Legolas and Tauriel have done for me in the past.

And as much as I feared the idea before it was spoken.  
I had a feeling that whatever it was, it would help me escape.

And Legolas had a debt my father never reclaimed.

* * *

**A/N For some reason, this chapter bugs me slightly... I feel like it's pretty boring... I'm sorry if you thought it was... But anyway, the next chapter is planned to be more fun! Well, hopefully. And it may or may not involve the letter, barrels, dresses and a fish.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Well this was done a lot quicker then I expected. This is probably the last chapter before next week (unless I get some snow days, but I will be mostly trying to learn my French assessment for Wednesday) **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's hopefully not as transitionally boring as the last one! :)**

* * *

_The blonde haired elf stood beside me. It was the fourth day of me trying to get the others attentions through stealing, and he had caught me attempting to steal a dagger from his room. He didn't say anything for a short while, just staring at me as I placed the dagger back down on the desk. _

_"You have being taking things from me?" I asked me, I nodded feebly as he just watched my face, and I was wincing slightly as I placed my hand on the wood; the cut edging open slightly. "You are not well." _

_"I can't speak about it." I stated, bluntly at the elf. "I'm not sure how I can tell you." _

_He nodded at me, my blood spreading slightly on the material on my shoulder. Once again, another shirt spoilt. "You're cut." I nodded, he paused for a moment before nodding again. "You are trying to get our attention." _

_Okay it was honestly getting creepy, but I think I know why he knew. I was like my father, according to what others have told me. So if I'm like my father, he may know my strategies. I sighed and nodded again, watching as Legolas did not raise a single weapon at me. "My brother." _

_"Your brother cut you?" He asked, glancing at the patch of spreading blood on my shoulder. I nodded again, glancing towards the door of the elf's room before answering him._

_"My brother," I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to remember why he did it. This was hard at the time; it was harder later, but still hard at that time. "He wants me dead," _

_"Why does your own brother want to kill you?" It was a very valid reason that I never seemed to remember later on. But then I remembered, I remembered very clearly._

_"He blames me for our mothers death," I also neglected to mention that it wasn't just my mother who died the day of the fire; he also blamed me for the death of his fiancé at the time. Not that he didn't marry again._

_But after I had argued with everyone in the house the night they died, left for the afternoon – visiting father's grave - and came back to promptly slip with my candle, which only poured wax on the floor. I was too tired to sort it out and went back to bed. Only to wake up to the flames. Marim blamed me, because I had led 'them' there. I never found the 'them', and my brother settled with me to blame. _

_I never understood why he didn't see the others that day. I think it was because I was not just concentrating on the fire that day. But the figure of a tall man holding a torch to his face and laughing away with his crimes was sketched in my mind. "Keep the dagger," Legolas placed the dagger in my palm and motioned me to leave. "That can pay a debt." _

_Legolas, through out my attention seeking stealing, was 'paying debts off' as he seemed to owe my father a lot of money or something greater, favours. "Thank you," I told the elf, turning to leave with a slight smile on my face, at least someone knew now. _

I ran my hand over the dress, looking at it confused as I spoke to the elven prince. "So you want me to get the others out?" I asked, neglecting to speak back to them in elvish as many of the guards could not speak my native language. Luckily the elves I wanted to hear understood.

"Yes." Tauriel spoke, watching me look at the dress, my fingers ran over the material. "There is a reason behind the dress."

"Enlighten me." I said causing me to look back at the duo of elves at the door.

"You do not dress like a women." Legolas stated, causing me to glare at him slightly. Sure I do not wear dresses - or feminine clothing for that matter – but I look no different to Tauriel.

"What Legolas means is that you would be unrecognisable in a dress." Thank you for the clarification Tauriel, I was worried that Legolas was just being a bit of an idiot. I nodded at them in agreement; I couldn't deny that I never wore anything other than my ranger uniform.

"So this is why I was told to keep it here." I glanced down at the dress again, my hand resting on the material once again. I didn't know why I was told to take dresses to Mirkwood when I was there two years prior, since I spent a lot of time patrolling the grounds and hardly any time doing anything other than patrolling and attempting to get the elves attention. The dresses were brought, and left, for no known reason.

"Actually Lord Elrond told us to make you leave the dress here," Elrond, why did you instruct me to leave it here, unless something had alerted him to this point and it is part of a larger picture. But what could a girl in a dress do against an elf, in full armour with a sword.

"Well, let's get the dwarves out of here."

Have I ever mentioned I hated dresses? If not then: I. Hate. Dresses. More, I hate corsets, and skirts with trails. If it was a shorter length skirt that I could run in and I could breath in it, I probably wouldn't mind. But it was a floor length skirt, with a corset. Why did I own a dress like this? The feeling of the corset, or well I think it was the corset, was making me feel dizzy and I did have to sit down a few times before I could continue.

On the third time of sitting down I felt the pains come over me again. This time they lasted much longer, and I do not remember how long I sat there after, shaking and attempting not to scream from the agony. This had to be some new torture method, I wasn't sure who was torturing me though.

When I was finally secured in the dress, I found myself placing a hood over my face. I guessed the idea behind the dress was so that no one recognised me. Sure enough, I walked out of the door, in my dress, to be faced by Ilim who didn't recognise me. Sure, Ilim hadn't seen me in 3 years before earlier that day; but he was my brother, shouldn't he have known how his sister looked. But he didn't. The sight of him had caused me to panic slightly, making me place my hand on the wall and turn from the corridor as another spell of shaking took over my body.

I sighed, noticing that he didn't recognise me. I waited outside the room, for the elves to join me, and soon enough they did, passing me a pile with my clothing in. I followed them to where the cell of Thorin and I was. A laugh rumbling from Thorin when I lowered my hood as we arrived. I could feel a small line of sweat of my forehead, I hoped that what ever it was would pass quickly.

"Pass me my things through the bars will you?" I ignored the dwarf's laughter, grabbing my bag from the pile of Thorin's weapons. I then threw the key at Tauriel who let Thorin out of the cell. I quickly stuffed things into my bag before taking passing Thorin sword after knife after bow; that dwarf needed so many weapons, it was unbelievable. I passed my own sword to him, not being able to wear my sword holster with the dress, placing my daggers in the seam of my cloak. Another downside of dresses.

"I hate this thing." I pulled at the top as I slung my bag on my shoulder, glancing up at the doorway where Legolas stood. I wasn't sure if Legolas was doing this to repay the debt he apparently still owed me.

"Don't rip it, you need to-" I turned to Tauriel, glaring. She quickly stopped what she was saying, she watched me as I pulled my hood over my face again.

"Our best bet is to get the others out at sunset." Thorin almost questioned the elves, although he seemed almost awkward doing so; I turned slightly towards where Legolas was stood, his arms folded over his chest.

"My father is holding a feast," Again. "We can get you out then," Legolas informed the two of us as I placed my hand on my back, rubbing my fingers over the clasp in thought. Thoughts of being caught and dying in that dress ran through my mind, my hands smoothed out part of the skirt as I turned to watch the door. Thorin pulled a cloak like my own over his head, his face shadowed like mine. If only we were taller, then we would be able to do this a lot easier.

Tauriel explained how the others were being held in three other separate cells, and it shouldn't take us long to get them. That meant four to a cell. We would leave to get the first lot out when the guards changed over at the first light of sunset. Which came moments after. As Tauriel spoke, I felt the shivering stop for a short while, giving me chance to follow Tauriel and her plan.

Tauriel led us towards the first cell, the guards not yet arriving as Legolas distracted his father at the feast. We passed the room of the feast as we moved towards the cell, my eyes narrowing as I noticed my brothers honoured beside Thranduil's wife, who continually watched Marim Secretkiller as he raised his goblet to her, swinging it around slightly. I was sure his eyes landed on me at one moment, but he didn't motion to me. No matter whether he did or not I was still frozen in panic, sweat breaking on me forehead again. I felt that the dwarven king, pulling me away from the slight view I could see, tugged my arm on. I shook slightly again in my shoes, we continued to follow Tauriel.

We continued around many twisting corridors until we reached the first cell – by this time the shaking had worsened, but was, or so I hoped, slowing - where Ori, Kili, Glion and Balin sat around, heads heavy as they looked up. Kili's eyes seemed to light up as Tauriel appeared, her eyes scanning the dwarves. I pulled my hood down, grabbing the key off of the hook at the side, my hand trembling as I held the metal in my hand. I grinned at the dwarves, who didn't recognise me at first – why would they, I having only known them 7 days at this point – but Kili still almost yelled 'Ranger' when he recognised me.

"Could you possibly be louder?" I hissed as I pressed the key into the lock, my eyes concentrating on the lock. Gloin and Balin had seemed quite amused at my telling off of Kili, I had a feeling the dress may have added to the hilarity, or the way the sweat had pressed my hair against my face. My eyes soon became dizzy – the lock seeming to twist in my vision - I wasn't sure why but I pushed away from the dock, my body hitting against the stone wall opposite as my torso began to shake again.

Pain. Again.

I don't remember how the dwarves got out of the cell, but I remember the pain as they helped me up to my feet. I could feel the vibrations of the pain crushing against me as the feeling of my body being squeezed returned to me.

We somehow managed to get to a point where I could walk with only a small amount of trembling. I needed to rest. My throat felt dry, my lips becoming chapped as my skin felt cool again.

I still managed to keep up with the group okay, or so I thought. By the time I arrived at the second lot of cells – with Nori, Fili, Bifur and Oin – the dwarves were already out and prepared to move onto the next cell.

I knew I needed to keep up, but my body was physically slowing down. As we reached the cell of Bombur, Bofur, Dori and Dwalin I had to lean over into the empty cell beside and throw up.

I cannot remember very much of the stretch to the barrel, I just remember feeling like the world was spinning as Legolas approached the group again. He stood to one side, speaking to Tauriel - who was, of course, staying at Mirkwood – before motioning me over.

"Chew on this," I had no idea what it was, but the plant seemed to stop the world from spinning. Thorin had glared at the elf when he did that, but I had a feeling that what ever the plant was wouldn't last very long. "There is two more things, and then I will have repaid your father's debt."

I was about to tell him he had repaid it long ago, but I instead turned and threw up in the bush beside where we were talking. Okay, my body didn't like the plant. The dizziness was slowly returning as Legolas continued talking to me. "I know you feel I have repaid it, but your father was insistent that I had to go twice what the planned debt for him was, to you, if he died."

"I will keep your brothers here as long as possible, they will not know you are gone until it is too late," I nodded, hoping he was right as I saw the hobbit approach the group. Fifteen barrels facing me on the pile beside the stream. "And finally," He handed me a handful of coins; I looked at him confused and tried to push them back to him. "The final part of my debt to your father was this."

I nodded, stuffing them in my bag as I noticed the dwarves watching Legolas with angered and scathing eyes. "Did my father owe you anything?" I stuttered, my shivers slowing to a slight stop again.

"A few things, he said to repay you my debts and make your brothers pay his," I laughed slightly, I must have being ten when this took place so he wouldn't have known that I was going to fallout with them some how; or maybe it was the answer to the question of who father liked best. I didn't really care, he left me stories of my own to one day tell.

"I bet that they won't like that." I attempted to smile slightly, imagining the look on their faces as Legolas tells them what they owe him. Legolas seemed quite amused by what I had said.

"You and your father are very alike." That was the last thing the elf said to me and, honestly, it bugged me.

I then turned on the balls of my feet, grabbing a barrel from the pile and walking towards the group of dwarves. Dwalin rolled his eyes at me as I approached, but I didn't say anything to him since I felt no need. Thorin was explaining, with the help of the hobbit, that once we reach Laketown we get out and find the nearest place to stay with what we have. I was pretty sure he glanced at me when he said that but I ignored that.

It didn't take long for the dwarves and I to get in the barrels; but that was when the fun part started. The hobbit ran off and said he would help us out when we got to Laketown. We ducked down passing the feast of the elves, the smell of food making me wish I wasn't leaving. But we were soon bobbing steadily along the river, my head looking over the top of the barrel so that I could see the others. I was holding on to the side as we soon begun to speed up down the river. Water slipping into the barrel so that my dress was patched with water, the dwarves seemed to start singing again so I rode a current towards them. My stomach clenching as I was thrown against Kili's barrel. I wasn't quite sure if it was from Kili or the feeling of the water pressure.

I could feel the rock of the barrel, as the water seemed to clear slightly, the sight of fish swimming beside the wood as we slid down the river. A small smile danced over my lips as I reached out towards the fish, laughing slightly as they swam around my hand. This is when my hate for Kili seemed to multiply even more as for some reason he flicked one of the fish out of the water and into my barrel, water slopping over the sides of my barrel as I squirmed away. But I wasn't quick enough, and there was a fish slipping between the material of my dress and the corset.

I yelped, ignoring the feelings of nausea and the headache as I squirmed, attempting to get the fish off of me. "You look troubled, ranger?" Nori yelled over to my barrel, laughing slightly as I guessed he had seen Kili throw the fish at me.

"I have a _fish_ in my _dress_!" I practically yelled the words fish and dress as I was squirming around in the barrel, almost falling out into the water as the dwarves started laughing. I felt more water pour into the barrel as I felt another barrel hit the wood of my own from behind, we were slowing and hitting an embankment of some kind. I felt my barrel fall and I slipped out on to the grass.

I stood up, the fish falling from my dress. I looked around to see Kili sliding out of his barrel, he laughed as I kicked the fish back into the water. Beside me, I could hear the sounds of Laketown and a feast from behind a few trees, the sight of light windows and the smell of food radiating towards me. I hoped that food would help me sort out what ever was making me feel like I was.

From behind me, I saw the hobbit helping Bombur out of his barrel. I smiled before hearing Thorin speaking to Balin. "How long do we have?"

"Five days. You heard what the elf said, we have to be there in five days no earlier or later." I knelt down, fishing (well it was the only word that seemed to fit) around in my damp clothing for my daggers and the money from the elf. I thought for a few moments on which elf the dwarves meant, I was pretty sure they meant my Lord Elrond, because Thranduil never saw Balin and Thorin together.

"We stay here for four days, hopefully everyone will be at full health and we will be able to take it back in one sweep." I then begun to think that the dwarves did not know I was stood on the other side of the tree. I tightened the dress strings, listening to the dwarves the other side of the tree.

"What about the Ranger? She is one of us now." Balin stated, causing me to smile slightly at his words.

"So it seems she is," Thorin stepped away from the tree, the sticks cracking under his feet. "But who gave her the cordial back?" My eyes widened, someone was giving me my cordial. When?

"What do you mean?"

"These things happening to her, they should have happened the day we left Carrock."

"Then I am not sure, Thorin," Balin said, Thorin turning to leave. Taking a few steps before I heard Balin speak again to the King. "She will be fine." I turned slightly hearing this, seeing Thorin nod and leave the area. I stood behind the tree waiting for the older dwarf to move, but he didn't. "You can come out now, Ranger."

"How did you know I was here?" I asked him as I stepped around the tree, my feet leading me towards the dwarf so I was stood beside him.

"I am not as blind as Thorin thinks he isn't," Balin chuckled slightly, pushing his pipe into his mouth.

"Someone was giving me my cordial?" I watched Balin nod slightly, my eyes looked at him confused as I continued speaking. "Why?"

"I do not know their reasoning, just what you are going through will get worst." How did he know? I was questioning everything mentally, but my head hurt too much for me to say it aloud. I probably didn't want to know anyway.

Thorin then motioned for everyone to fall in, the hobbit and himself explaining the plan. The material of my dress damp and heavy because of the water soaked in the linen. My head still ached as we begun walking towards Laketown, I sighed slightly feeling like I was carry a barrel of water against my skin as Thorin lead the group. I groaned slightly feeling chills run through my body. I blamed the cold and water for this, but I had a feeling it wasn't. It didn't matter really; I could figure it all out later.

I just wanted to rest, and get out of the dress.

I never wore a dress again, mind you.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Hello again! Well I didn't really expect to get this bit done, I know it's sorter then the last two chapters, but I'll be have the next one a bit longer :3 ****Anyway, here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ranger, you're coming with us." I raised my left eyebrow at Thorin as he, Bilbo and his nephews stood off to one side from the others in the company. The others looked, for the most part, ill so I passed my bag to Bofur and told him to try to scavenge some elvish waybread from it as I walked over to the smaller group.

"Why am I doing that?" I asked, tying a belt around my waist with my sword holster as I spoke. I had just ripped the skirt off of my dress, and had changed into a pair of slacks behind a few trees. I had Ori stand watch, because he was too embarrassed that I'd asked him to stand watch to notice what I was actually doing.

"Because I still don't trust you." Well this was a surprise, Thorin not trusting me! This was such a shock to me, that I neglected to keep my brain in check. I was walking towards the smaller group, sliding my - wet - waist coat on, when I spoke my idiocy.

"Your logic _never _ceases to _amaze_ me." I said as I rolled my eyes, I hadn't thought about what I had said aloud and I hadn't noticed till it was too late for me to do anything about his reaction.

"What did you just say?" Thorin growled over at me, his nephews looked at me wide-eyed and stifled their laughter as their uncle practically glowered at me.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking," I panicked slightly before feeling a cold sweat come over me. Not again, was the first thought that came to my mind as the same ripping pain covered my body. My eyes scrunched in tight, waiting for the pain to pass as a scream was held in my throat.

Thorin continued to speak to me, but I could not truly hear him as I lay on the floor, more mud getting in my hair. I was still in – almost - agony as I was pulled up to my feet again. "You are still coming with us." I would have rolled my eyes, but I couldn't really do much except follow them.

We arrived at the gates of Laketown with the moon still high in the sky. My hair stuck to my face as we walked towards a hut where I could hear the sound of laughter and merry-making that drifted towards the hobbit, Thorin, Fili, Kili and myself. It was already giving me another headache.

I was surprised these guards had not heard my yelps in pain or the sound of thirteen dwarves and myself getting out of barrels. Thorin was first to enter the hut, which caused me to laugh slightly when they all jumped to their feet, groping at their weapons. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror King under the Mountain!" I rolled my eyes slightly; my head still ached mostly at the time however. He just _had_ to give his full title, didn't he? I admit though, he did mostly look it. Despite the look of the present company, and his own look, of torn clothing, draggled hair and patched skin; the gold that gleamed on his neck and waist, the look of respect from the hobbit and his nephews and how he stood showed his true lineage. "I have come back. I wish to see the Master of your town!"

The excitement I had seen before me made my head ache more. The more foolhardy ran outside in expectation of the mountain changing before their eyes. To be honest, if I was still healthy and not as aged as the world had made me at that time, I may have joined them in the pleasure of mere excitement, but mere excitement was not a pleasure I had at that time. The captain of the guards then came towards us his eyes surveyed the group.

"And who are these?" He asked as he pointed towards the others and myself. I watched his face, he felt familiar to me but I had a feeling I did not know him at all.

"The sons of my Father's Daughter." Thorin motioned to Kili and Fili, who nodded at the captain. "Mr. Baggins who has travelled with us out of the west," Bilbo followed in the example of the Durin brothers. "And a Ranger of the North, Derry." I smiled at the guard, feeling a sharp pain in my head as I did so. I almost missed Thorin saying something to the guard, who nodded and motioned a guard towards me.

"If you come in peace lay down your arms!" The Captain said to Thorin. I gave my sword to the guard; I did not – however – remove my daggers from their many places on my clothing. Even in illness, peace or full health I will be armed.

"We have none, other than that sword our Ranger has handed in." I remember that Thorin had given most of his weapons to the other dwarves at the embankment, from what I knew he had no weapons on his person at that time. "We have no need of weapons, who return at last to our own as spoken of old. Nor could we fight against so many." The thought of throwing a dagger at the guard behind me passed through my mind at that time. I was sure I could have taken on a few of them. "Take us to your master!"

"He is at feast," Honestly, I had begun to think that the only thing the peoples of this area did was eat. Laketown, feast. Mirkwood, feast. Carrock, feast.

"Then all the more reason for taking us to him," I slammed the palm of my hand against my forehead, the headache was lessening at the time when Fili burst in to the conversation and solemnities. "We are worn and famished after out long road and we have sick comrades. Now make haste and let us have no more words, or your master may have something to say to you."

The captain paused for a few moments before speaking again. "Follow me then," he said as he and six other led our small company over the bridge and into the town. Laketown reminded me of my travels when I first was running from Marim, and I fled southward. I was mentally reminiscing about how Laketown was similar to Edoras when we came to a great wooden hall, many lights shone through windows where the sounds of people eating and conversing danced through. I wished I could be through those walls and in the room with them, but when we walked in I wished we hadn't

Thorin, of course, was the reason I thought it. "I am Thorin," Shut up. "son of Thrain," Really Thorin? "son of Thror King under the Mountain!" Please no! The men and others in the room looked at him in confusion. I rolled my eyes once again. "I return!" HONESTLY! WHY END IT WITH THAT?

They all leapt to the their feet. The Master of the town sprang from his great chair, an odd mix of a smile and confusion on his lips. But none rose in greater surprise then a group of elves, who stepped around from where they were sat and glowered at us, they then cried at us, which caused me to roll my eyes at them. "These are prisoners of our king that have escaped," Well no, we were a married couple travelling there for their blessing! Never going to make that joke again, I'm actually scared I had just made that joke. "wandering vagabond dwarves," I coughed, "that could not give any good account of themselves," I coughed again, "sneaking through the woods and molesting our people." I couldn't help but attempt to cough again, but I had to turn my surpassed laughter into a coughing fit and I was in a state of half laughter, half coughing.

"Is this true?"

My headache seemed to get slightly worse again as Thorin spoke. "It is true that we were wrongfully waylaid by Thranduil, the Elvenking and imprisoned without cause as we journeyed back to our own land," Thorin answered the Master, which made me wonder how a person could get that many 'w' starting words in one sentence. "But lock nor bar may hinder the homecoming spoken of old." Actually it was sort of an elf that set you free, Thorin… "Nor is this town in the Wood-elve's relm. I speak to the Master of the town of the Men of the Lake, not to the raft-men of the king."

"You are also wrong about me, raft men," I grinned over Thorin, causing me to ignore the look of 'shut up' he cast me as I spoke. "Please, feel free, to take up with your king my imprisonment because I am personally confused about it." At that time I was confused about whether Thranduil had imprisoned me for the business two years prior, my helping of Thorin or a mix of the two. I had a feeling it was the latter.

It, however, did not take long until throngs of people seemed to be trying to see Thorin. Singing a song about the return of the Mountain king, it gave me a larger headache and I sat down at one of the tables, feeling another wave of illness breaking on my skin. I was sat there for a short while, before Fili and Kili grabbed me and sat me down at the high table of the room. Fili murmured something about "falling asleep at a fancier table," to me as I was sat down on the side of Thorin, who was sat in the Master's chair, next to Fili – and some man who I did not recognise at the time.

I rested my head on the table, resting my head down on the wood as the guards sent for the other dwarves. I felt and heard the cool goblet of a drink placed in front of my head, the air around it cooled slightly as I sat up to look at who had placed it there. "Bowman,"

"Ranger, it's being a long time," I glanced up at man, my eyes concentrating on his face. I looked down at the goblet, I frowned seeing it was ale but smiled slightly at Bard as I realised he was filling the seat beside me at that time.

"Your advice was helpful," I remarked, as Bard glanced at the elves who were glaring at Thorin. Bard turned back to me as I heard Kili stop whatever he was doing to listen to my conversation with Bard.

"Which piece?" I laughed, taking his goblet to his lips and sipping his ale.

"All of it, honestly. Each piece from each time was very helpful," Bard smirked slightly as he placed his goblet down, listening to me speak. "Thank you."

_The second time Bard found me, it was just after the night when Marim marked me. I was sat on the edge of the Mirkwood relm next to a river when the bowman joined me. _

_"I'm surprised to see you again, Ranger," He remarked, noticing my distant expression as I looked out of the water. I made a short noise in recognition of him and tightened my own grip on my knees. _

_"You were right about not trusting the guards," I said to him, my voice faint. "They do not help me," Bard's eyes looked at me confused as I lessened my grip on my knees. _

_"What did they do to you?" Bard looked almost concerned about me, not that he ever was again. _

_"It's none of your business, Bowman." I snarled, as I stood up and walked slightly away from the water's edge, towards the wood again._

_"I can help you, Ranger," I didn't believe him, and continued to walk towards the trees and back into the Woodlen realm._

_ After a few moments I turned back and yelled at him. "My brother, they didn't stop my brother." He didn't reply to me then, but he did see me again that visit._

"I have never liked your brother," Bard said to me as I shrunk down on the table, I did not want to talk about him, I did not like my brothers either and at that time I was worried about what they would do to me if they found me here. "His wife is here."

I looked up in shock hearing this, Bard nodding at a young woman at the side of the room, her brown hair wrapped in a braid around her head. I stood up and begun to walk towards her, only to be grabbed by Bard. "Don't worry I just want to say hello."

"Derry," I grinned at Bard, pulling a dagger from my waist coat as I snatched my other arm from his grip. I quickly walked over to Swanhild, smiling at her as she looked at me in confusion.

"Hello, I'm your husband's sister," I smiled at her, hiding my dagger in the palm of my left hand as I shook hers, awkwardly, with my right. I felt the eyes of a few men and/or dwarves on me.

"I didn't know Marim had a sister," A grin appeared on my lips. The palm holding the knife was getting sweaty, which caused me to slip it into my fingertips. "He's never talked of you,"

"He likes to think I don't exist," I remarked, the sound of Thorin standing up echoed in my ears. I turned to him, watching him narrow his eyes at me.

"Ranger." I heard him growl across the room at me, the dagger dropping to the floor with a clatter as I turned to face him. I nodded and leant down to grab my knife, once it was back onto my person I stepped through the crowd, not looking back at the dumbfounded Swanhild.

"Yes?" I walked back around the table, folding my arms over my chest as I slid the knife back into my waist coat.

"Do not kill her," He said, not looking at me and eating his food before him. Normally, I would have gone and joined in with the festivities, but from how I felt at that time I just sat back down and ate.

After a short while, Thorin asked the Master of Laketown if there was anywhere for us to stay for around four to five days. Honestly, this was the first time since meeting Swanhild that I had looked up from resting my head on the table. The other dwarves had arrived a few moments before and had joined in with the celebrations, but Thorin was watching me as he spoke. I rolled my eyes and stood to join their conversation.

"Yes we do, would any of your men like to rest now?" The men surrounding the Master spoke with some sort of jubilation.

"Yes, I would." I said to them, which caused them to exchange looks of confusion and oddity. "I am a member of Thorin's company after all."

"That she is," Thorin remarked, a slight ghost of a smile on his lips as he spoke. I rolled my eyes at his obviousness, is that a word? Well that's what I was rolling my eyes at.

"Then come with us, miss," Two of the guards led me out of the main hall and towards a cabin in the town, they opened it up and allowed me to survey it before they turned and left. I smiled slightly as I thought about a nice warm bed after two nights of restlessness. I had remembered I had forgotten the night logs for those two nights, so this is why I have written them in here.

**Night 7  
**Slept half the night in shifts with Thorin cause we had to share a cot - NEVER AGAIN

**Night 8  
**Didn't sleep long – travelled in barrels all night after escaping the Mirkwood Elves.  
Woke up chained to the cot – once.  
Pain all night.

Really, I was glad I was spending the night in a cabin in Laketown. I was very glad, until I felt the pains and cold sweats from earlier once again take over my body. I fell to the floor, writhing for a few moments before attempting to crawl towards the first bed in the cabin. When I arrived at it, after a few long excruciating minuets of movement, I pushed my body off of the floor and onto the bed. Cold sweats still on my body as I attempted to lay in a way where there was no pain. It was impossible.

I spent a while like this, long after the dwarves had joined me in the cabin and looked at me worriedly, before my body finally let me rest.

I hoped my time in Laketown would not be full of this, but I had a feeling it would be at that time.

I was wrong, well partially. At least half of my time at Laketown was full of pain, the other half was quite a bit more exciting.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Hello again! I sort of have had no motivation to write this week, mostly because of the lack of reviews, but anyway this chapter was a pain because I wanted to get all of Laketown done in one chapter... no reason... **

**Well I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Night 9  
**Pain! Pain! So much pain!

**Night 10  
**…...

**Night 11  
**PAIN!

I was in pain most of the night and day. I didn't really leave the cabin, nor did the others. Thorin had ordered some of the others to watch over me, but the pain never seemed to subside. Night ten also seemed to mirror this and I soon found that through that next day the pain seemed to break and calm down. I found I could stand up again and what ever was wrong with me had mostly gone.

Two of the dwarves, Nori and Dori, were present when I stood up again. My hair was stuck to my face as I stood up, making me wish that I could fins a waterfall or somewhere I could bathe. Even though I was sweat covered and still wearing the clothing from two nights before, I still managed to smile. I had managed it. Whatever 'it' was, I had managed it.

"So Ranger, you are awake," I heard Dwalin remark from the door, Nori and Dori had not spoken to me although they were the first to see me awake, somehow it didn't bug me.

"Yes, yes I am," I was pretty sure I could have being through the end of it, but I had a feeling the worst part of my journey was over at that time. Well I was wrong, but lets not point out how wrong I was. "And… I'm feeling okay…"

"Good to hear," I heard Thorin speak behind Dwalin, so I walked closer to the source of the voice as I hoped to hear or see him better. Thorin and the others were all sat around; I had a feeling that they had moved their beds upstairs in the two days I had being bed ridden. I noticed Nori and Dori had moved out through the doorway, they had joined the others in the room. I stayed standing at the doorway, listening to Thorin brief the company on how we were moving out in a day. One day. I then heard a knock at the door; I glanced at their faces and was nodded at to answer the door.

I walked around the group, standing in front of the door for a few seconds. Walking was slightly tiring to me then. I opened up the door to find Bard on the other side. "Ranger? Are the others here?"

I was about to reply when Kili appeared at my side, looking at him questioningly. "Derry, water." The dwarf passed me a goblet of water, which I quickly downed and grinned to my self. Water, at that point, was the most heavenly liquid ever.

"I guess you are all here then," Kili nodded at Bard, who watched me quickly drink all my water and slam it down on the table and smirk as I went to grab my bag from the corner, ignoring whatever the bowman and Thorin were speaking about.

I messed around in my bag, pulling a balled up undershirt out of the bag and pulling the weathered green strap over my shoulder. I waited for the bowman to finish his conversation before walking towards the door, yelling behind that I was "Off to bathe in the lake," and leaving before anyone could stop me.

I hadn't looked out of the door when walking out, and didn't know that I'd yelled that into a full courtyard of elves and men until it was too late. Just from their looks the people in the courtyard threw me I was feeling another headache come on. I groaned and turned to walk back into the doorway, only to find five laughing dwarves stood in it. I tried to push past them, but they wouldn't budge. I groan and turned to sit on the steps beside the door. Bard soon came out.

"I need a guard for whilst I bathe," I stated to Bard, noticing a familiar pair of brothers standing in the corner of the courtyard.

"I'm sure on of the-" Bard grinned away to himself, before he saw where my eyes had strayed. "I will watch over you," he then stated bluntly, expecting me to not argue with him on that fact.

"You understand I will be in the lake," I blinked at him, ignoring the face he pulled at me as I stopped what I was saying there. I doubted his ideas for some reason, but he seemed adamant on helping me.

"I will show you the best place for you to bathe," I was beginning to think about agreeing to his idea, but one thing was still on my mind at the time. "And promise not to look," Everything was mentally in balance again.

"Then lead the way, Bowman," I nodded and the bowman led me away from the courtyard. To say I was tense did not explain it; my eyes darted around the ground as Bard led me towards a small cove. The place was empty, Bard seemed quite pleased with himself about showing it to me but I really couldn't have cared less. It was water, and it got me clean.

Bard stuck to his word as I got out of my clothing and quickly got into the water, my undershirt still lapping at my sides as I swam around in the shallow cove. The water was fresh, as I expected, as it was so close to the mountain. I soon dived down under the water when I heard a voice I was getting to familiar with, a voice of a dwarf. "Your brothers are here,"

"Hello Thorin," I glanced up at the dwarf, who was stood away from the distant looking bowman, as I brushed my damp hands through my hair. "I know they are here, I saw them earlier,"

"Then you should be worried," He was right, I should have being. But I wasn't. I guess it was the elated feeling of not being bed ridden that made me idle to the fact of my brothers.

"I will worry when they approach us." I stated, swimming around slightly as I watched the dwarf's reactions. I then dived down under the water's edge, rinsing my hair out again.

"They are approaching us now," Bard stated. Once I heard this, I quickly jumped out of the water, ignoring the fact I was only wearing my undershirt and pulling my daggers from the pockets of my waistcoat. If they truly were approaching the cove then I did not have chance to fish through my bag for clothing and something to dry myself off with.

When I saw Marim and Ilim turn the corner into the cove, I'm sure I saw Marim smile in delight. "Well sister, I'm sure you know how shocked I was to find you were in Laketown," he did not seemed to bothered by the fact that I was stood before a dwarf and the bowman in only a wash shirt, and I was still only in a wet undershirt before him.

"We will not be for much longer." Thorin stated to Marim, his eyes narrowing as I felt water, on my back, drip onto the ground below.

"I was not speaking to you, dwarf," Marim snarled at Thorin, who had pushed me behind himself slightly. I quickly found chance to pull my slacks back on, which I took with a slight delight before I turned back to the commotion.

"No, but your sister does not want to speak to you," I didn't know why I was leaving Thorin to speak for me, I think it was because I was agreeing with what he was saying.

"What would you know about what my sister wants?" Marim questioned; Ilim still stood beside his brother, glaring at me in silence.

"She is one of my kin, my company. Do not doubt that." Thorin spoke matter-of-factly to the man, who snarled at me not denying it. I nodded at Thorin, pulling my waist-coat over my shoulders and smiling at the dwarf slightly; I didn't know why I did it, but Marim then seemed more angered. It caused me to become slightly distracted and look away.

"You love him, don't you sister?" Wait… back that up there brother. BACK THAT UP RIGHT NOW! I spun on the balls of my feet, a snarl on my lips as I faced my brother again.

"What!?" I snarled, my voice coming out in a low growling hiss. Ilim actually looked afraid hearing my voice. "I have never loved in my life! Thanks to you!" I yelled, Bard glancing over to Thorin as I stepped around the dwarf.

"Don't lie sister," Ilim looked over at me, folding his dagger clad arms over his chest. "You have loved before." What does that have to do with me being in 'love' with Thorin, since I wasn't and this reason was as preposterous as the point itself, I disregarded it and thought again on what Ilim had meant.

Ilim was right, I had loved before but I'm not sure, for the length of time I was in 'love', that you could call it love. _It was just after Mother's death; in the year I spent travelling the south. That's when I travelled to Edoras. I never went west and avoided the elves at that age. I was 18 and I only spoke the northern language. It took me most of my time attempting to learn the southern language, with a young man of Rohan. _

_I was 18, he was about 20, and he was banned from speaking with me in the time after the first three months. I didn't know what happened. I didn't see him again. I then left Edoras, spent six more months in Gondor, with the Ithilien Rangers. Not by choice though. I had grown used to living rough and was setting up a camp on the Gondor/Rohan border when I was attacked. That's when I met a man who I called my friend for six months, and I wished I could have called him more. His name, or the name he told me, was Hallas. He and his friends saved me from an orc attack; I spent a lot of time with these men, men who thought my place was to bear children, not fight in wars. That didn't stop me and they never shook me off._

_After six months Ilim found me. We had wandered close to Enedwaith, a bit too north and since there was only Hallas and me at the time, we were soon at arrow point. A group of five rangers of the north faced my friend and I. _

_It took Ilim a few moments before he lowered his bow; he pulled his hood back quickly and embraced me. "Sister! I have searched for you!" He beamed, looking at Hallas in confusion._

_Hallas smiled at him, he was slightly taller than my brother – much taller than me – and seemed quite happy to meet my brother. "Hallas, son of Harulash." Hallas had similar brown hair and blue eyes to most of the men of Gondor. I never paid much attention to his looks; he was the opposite of me with a bow and he was good at what he did, happily, I'll admit he was the reason I became a ranger of the north._

_"Ilim, son of Ruhin. Seems you know my sister," Ilim's friends lowered their bows, finding that we were no threat. _

_"Derrowyn found me, she saved me from an orc who was about to stab me in the back," For some reason he lied, he and a team of four others saved me whilst I was out hunting on the edge of the Rohan/Gondor border. I was taken to the white city, and I doubted Hallas' truth about his heritage. I never asked. I wished I had._

_"Derrowyn? I thought you hated being called that, sister?" Ilim's team snickered at my full name. I did hate it, Hallas only got away with it because I was fed up of helping him sew up his wounds from our sparring matches afterwards._

"Hallas is dead, Ilim," I glared at Ilim, my eyes narrowing at my brother as I saw Bard move away from the cove's edge, towards the water. "Did you think I came home because you asked me to?"

_Two and a half months after Hallas met Ilim at the Enedwaith border, Hallas and I were walking – sorry, patrolling - through a forest near the edge of the Rohan border. We were nearing the area where I was injured by orcs, where we first met. I received a letter from Ilim, stating that he wanted me to come home. I was about to reply no, and Hallas and I were speaking about it when Hallas suddenly was silenced. _

_I lost my friend that day, and I killed in vengeance. The first lives I took; orcs dead on the grasses. That's why I left the south, that's why I never went back, that's why I became a Ranger._

Ilim stood in silence, turning away from my glare. "Touching, you found love, after you had killed mine," Marim snarled at me. This, once again, shocked me hearing it, but my thoughts had turned to why Ilim was here; not Marim's idea of vengeance.

"Why are you here, brother?" I asked, my eyes and tone directed toward Ilim. Marim begun to answer, but since I _did_ not care for his answer, I did not listen. "Why are you here, _Ilim_?"

"Because you have betrayed us. Elves, I was trying to get used to, but you gave your life to an elf, you chose to give an elf a life debt," Thorin, I was sure, had heard this already; the king stilled behind me, I could feel his eyes narrowing towards my skull. I'd be more worried if it was Saruman's wrath I was facing, not the son of Thrain's. "And then, dwarves. You trust them more than you trust me."

"That's because they have tried to understand, Ilim-"

"Let me finish." Ilim stopped my sentence, something he never did to me. "We are Dúnedain, sister, and we are meant to stick together." Ilim finished his sentence, glaring slightly at me. "And we do understand you, _sister_, you have-"

"You left me in Rivendell. You used to visit once a month, and you stopped. I waited. You never came. LIFE-DEBT meant LIFE. I only ever left Rivendell on Lord Elrond's granting; he granted your visits, not me finding you." I never knew the reasoning behind that, I had a feeling something irked him about the idea of me trying to find Ilim. I trusted him, so I did not leave.

"Here's what I mean, sister."

"Is that a reason to kill me?"

"No, my reason for wanting you dead is much worse."

"Then stop talking about it and hurry up and do it!" I yelled over him, silencing him and causing Thorin to growl behind me. I glanced at him to find I was stood on his foot, I bit my lip to stop myself from sniggering and continued to glare at my brothers.

"Not yet." Marim stated, turning away from me and striding away. Bard narrowed his eyes at him, before rolling them as he walked over to where I was stood with Thorin.

I was about to yell something back at them, but Thorin motioned me to stop. I decided to follow what ever he was motioning me to do. When my brothers had left the cove again, I hissed under my breath. "I wish they would do it already, I want to live my life again."

Thorin and Bard stood in silence, Bard then turning suddenly away from me. He left, without another word and went back to the town. "You said meant," Thorin stated, turning slightly towards me. I looked at him confused before he continued. "You said, Life-debt _meant_ life."

"The letter," I stated, walking towards the cover again as I ran my hands through my hair. "Lindir gave me a letter from Lord Elrond. He is saying, that my life debt has finished after five years." I smiled slightly, pulling my shoes back over my feet. "It's my choice whether I return."

"Will you?" Thorin asked me as he slowly stepped away from me, I stood up, brushing the dirt off my slacks as I followed the dwarf from the cove.

"I'm not sure now," I murmured, pulling my bag over my shoulder as I stepped on behind the dwarf. "I'm not sure I'll ever be sure of where I belong."

Thorin didn't reply to me, he didn't make a single noise of recognition in what I had said. Since I couldn't see his face, I didn't know anything about his thoughts on me. I didn't hear anything, except the sound of our own footsteps.

The sun was high in the sky when we arrived back at Laketown. A guard escorted the dwarf and I through the hustling crowds of merchants and traders, back towards the house. I sat on the steps outside the house, brushing my hands through my drying hair. I smiled, grinning at nothing as I watched the town work, a goblet of water in my hands. Every now and again, a merchant would try to sell me a dress or some food and I would roll my eyes and attempt to walk in. Sometimes they were pushy, sometimes they found out about my knife.

After a long while, I left the steps and turned into the hut. The dwarves were sat around in the main room, I watched them sing and tell stories. As the skies darkened I could hear the dwarves groan in hunger. Thorin announced we were off to a feast at the main hall seconds later; I followed the dwarves to the hall where we were once again treat like honoured guests.

I was sat at Thorin's table, songs were sung to us and I did something I wished I'd never done, accepted Kili's dare to a drinking game. By drinking game, I mean fifteen ales each, first to finish wins. I knew I would lose - especially against about twenty men who had decided to join in.

Ale drenched, drunk as hell and in a room with thirteen dwarves and a hobbit for the night. It was not going to be a good combination. I don't remember much from that night, except two things. I danced a lot and at some point, for some reason I kissed someone. I don't remember who or why.

Other than that. Nothing. The next thing I remember, I was sat in a room with the worst headache in the world, worse than the nights before that morning. I wasn't the only sluggish person in the room that morning, but the dwarves still managed to find points to talk about. Most of them including me being drunk. Me being drunk and doing stupid things. Me being drunk and doing stupid things like kissing someone who I probably didn't know.

"What did I do last night?" I groaned as I placed my hand on my head, the sound of their laughter caused my head to ache more. I groaned again, only to hear a couple of the others groan as well. At least, I thought, I wasn't the only one who drank too much last night.

"Oh well you kissed Thorin," I almost spat water all over the dwarf who said it, Thorin had just walked into the room and suddenly turned out of the room, grumbling.

"I did what!" I spat out the words, my water goblet slipping from my hands. The goblet rocking onto the table, my hands reached towards it as I looked innocently over at the others. Did I really kiss Thorin? I wasn't sure whom to believe, but I couldn't remember that night, so I had no real choice in what I thought. Sub-conscious, what are you doing!

As I recollected my thoughts, watching the other dwarves groan in pain, Thorin re-entered the room. He seemed to be, other than Bilbo, the only one not effected by alcohol. "We leave before sunset today."

Well it's didn't look like we were staying much longer.

* * *

**Now I know I seemed to sort of brush over Derry getting drunk again, but I have a reason. I don't want to ****dawdle on that. Derry will be remembering it as she journeys on with the dwarves, but also I will go into detail on certain sections I have planned for plot reasons and I am now defiantly keeping it as a T rated fiction. But if you want to read the more graphic sections I will be posting them on tumblr under the tumblr URL Derrowyntheranger. I will write a note at the end of each chapter with the information about the extra sections.**

**Okay, I just wanted to tell you of this, and please check out the tumblr, cause I write this for you, not me! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and until next time! **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: HELLO AGAIN! Sorry that this is shorter than the last two, since they were the longest of them all so far, but here is Derry finally leaving Laketown! Onto the last bit of travelling! YAY!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I folded my things back into my bag, my head heavy with a splitting pain as I did so. I had drunk too much the night before, and I knew it. Never again. Never ever again. Well that was a lie, but what could I say, I was always going to drink.

I checked the pile of weapons as I was happy with myself that I had managed to keep the weapons of the others, which included Thorin's elf blade, Orcist, still with the company after the elves. I'm sure I shouldn't take credit for it, but I thought it was my connection with the elves that stopped the confiscation in the first place… I think…

"Miss Derry," I heard Ori at the door, causing me to turn and smile at him brightly – he was still the only dwarf I probably cared two hells about. "The others want to check if they are okay to come in."

I grinned slightly and nodded. I wished I hadn't. I really wished I hadn't.

They all came in at once, in a big group wanting to grab their weapons quickly and make as much noise as possible. I was sure that dwarves had shorter recovery rates from the morning after drinking compared to me, because my head was almost splitting open at the noise.

I squeezed my eyes up quickly, pushing myself out of the room as quickly as I possibly could so that I was stood alone on the doorstep. I tightened my grip on my bag, pulling it onto my shoulder as I leant back beside the door. The wood behind me smelt of home, reminded me of my home. Not that I had a home now. Not that I've ever had a home.

I ran my fingertips over the wood, a vacant smile brushing over my lips as I thought of my father, of Hallas, of tiny towns and villages and of one day finding someone to care for me. I doubted that I would be able to manage with the latter though; it was just some romantic thought that I liked the sound of back then. But I was sure that any true dreams of settling down for love died with Hallas in that field. Just the smell of wood made me nostalgic.

My eyes stayed fixed on the crowds of people as they moved to and fro, buying and selling. I was watching them so intently I hadn't noticed Thorin walk out onto the porch until he was stood before me. I looked at him plainly, not responding to his presence. We sat in an awkward silence until he, for once, was the one to break the silence.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" I frowned at what he said, ignoring him slightly as he closed the door behind me. The others took the hint and did not follow their King onto the porch.

"No I don't," I snarled and glared slightly at him as he turned to face me, his own glare forced me to stand, frozen in my place.

"Then try to remember," he said his glare softening as he saw my slight fear. "Before someone else does." Thorin was not facing me as he spoke; his eyes were scanning over the people, who were keeping their eyes averted away from him.

"What did I do?" I looked at the back of his head in confusion, he didn't turn to say anything to me, and he just stared out at the town and the men at their day-to-day work.

"What they said was correct," I gulped as I walked so that I was beside the king under the mountain, he still stared out at the crowds his eyes ignoring what I was doing. "And you accepted my nephews' drinking games, you were intoxicated worse than at Carrock."

Well that's just great, I was drunk and worse than at Carrock. That probably explains the headache I had. I bit the inside of my lip, the slight metallic taste of blood brushing against my teeth as I thought about what happened.

_Kili and Fili walked over to my seat, I had a single glass of mead in front of me when they pushed my plate away. They slammed five goblets of ale in front of me and grinned. I glanced up at them confused. "And you are giving me ale because?" _

_"Drinking game. Whoever can drink fifteen ales quickest wins." The older of the brothers said, placing more ale in front of me as he spoke. I looked at the nearest one to me, the frothy golden liquid staring back at me with they bubbles swirling around the drink as I ran my finger over the rim of the goblet._

_"So, you're trying to get me drunk?" I laughed slightly, pushing the full goblet of the ale from left to right in the palms of my hands as I stood up. I was going to look shocking in the morning, but at that time I didn't care. "Who else is playing?" _

_I glanced around confused why only Fili, Kili and myself were the only ones with the 15 ales between us. "Honestly, Bard and Gloin… and some elf," I turned to where the younger of the two dwarves had motioned, seeing the bowman, dwarf and a blonde haired elf facing away, the bowman and elf talking and ignoring the dwarf who waited with his ales. _

_"Let's join them then!" I grinned at the dwarves, picking up my ales and walking over to the table with the three others sat at it. I placed my ales down in the last empty spot, sitting down in the chair. This was the first time I saw the elf, and my jaw almost dropped. "Greenleaf?"_

_"Father is surprised that you all escaped so quickly," The elf grinned over at me, sliding a note over the table towards me. I picked it up, not reading it, and folded it into my waistcoat. Bard and the dwarves watched the exchange in confusion before I beamed over to them._

_"Shall we begin then?" _

I ran my fingertips over the edge of the waistcoat pocket, my fingers reaching for the still unopened letter stashed away. Thorin had still not yet turned to face me. "Greenleaf and Bard?" I pulled the letter from my pocket, glancing down at it and breaking the seal, which had being stamped with the green wax of Mirkwood.

"They are not who we need to worry about, mostly," From the sound of Thorin's voice, I had a feeling that something had happened that night that was much worse then I had thought it was.

I continued to run my fingertips over the seal, before I realised what the emblem on the seal represented. I quickly ripped the seal in half, opening up the letter so that I could read it. "And who do we need to worry about?" I asked, not looking towards Thorin anymore as I kept my eyes fixated on the letter in my hands.

I grinned reading the letter, my eyes fixated on the elvish on the page. "There is a long list already," Thorin spoke, glancing over his shoulder as he turned to finally face me.

I looked up at him as I finished reading the letter. He had raised his eyebrow in confusion as I folded the letter away. "Elladan and Elrohir are at Mirkwood," I paused, weighing up his reactions. When he said nothing, I pulled the letter out again before a single gold coin landed on the floor from my pocket. Just as I was about to bend down to pick it up, Thorin stood up holding the coin in his hand.

"This is elvish," I nodded at what the dwarf king said. My eyes watching the coin in his fingers as he looked over the coin.

"Greenleaf gave me money before we left Mirkwood," I leant over to snatch the coin from Thorin, who pulled it back slightly as I went to snatch it meaning that I fell down, over the bar of the porch and onto the street where people were still selling their wears. A few stopped what they were doing to look at me, but didn't help me up. As I walked back up onto the porch, I could hear Thorin chuckling slightly. Thorin. Laughing? What was this? I looked at him confused.

"You have that dazed look of confusion enough, Ranger," He said, passing me my coin back so that I could slide it into my pocket. "Start trying to understand things more." He then turned and left without another word to me, leaving me to ponder over the thoughts of the letter and the coin some more.

I wasn't sat on the porch for much longer when I saw the twins walking towards me. I gulped and scrambled to my feet, my usual greeting towards them was used. "Elladan? Elrohir?"

"Where's your dwarf leader, Derry?" Elrohir scanned his eyes over the crowd, watching the men and women walking through the yard. Elladan stood directly in front of me. I could hear the door open behind me, the sound of dwarves speaking in confusion about the two twin elves.

"He's inside, Elladan." I said, watching Elrohir follow where I had stated. "Or Elrohir, whichever of you feel like talking to him," I turned to face the doorway, my eyes watching as the tall elf passed the dwarves and walked into the house. I only knew the difference of the two twins thanks to 5 years of working with them; otherwise it is next to impossible. I then heard Elrohir yelling, and it wasn't long before I was also inside the house.

"_What are you doing?_" I yelled at the elf, who turned to me in shock that I had slipped out of my native language. Thorin's eyes widened as the Elladan ran in after me, the 13 dwarves around stared at the elves and me wide-eyed.

"_You were meant to return when father sent the letter,_" Elrohir said to me, my eyes still narrowed at him as he spoke. I snarled and huffed, walking towards Thorin.

"_Tell Lord Elrond to be more specific next time,_" I said as I noticed the dwarves looking incredibly confused that I was speaking to these elves in their native tongue. "_And according to that letter, my life debt is over._"

"_Father has envisioned your death,_" Elrohir sounded almost strained speaking to me. "_Please return with us._"

"_No_"

"_If you stay, you will die with this company_"

_"Then I will die with them._" I shook from the anger that had built in my chest. "Then I will die with them." Elladan and Elrohir looked wide-eyed at each other before they stepped back away from me. At some point during my rage I had pulled one of my daggers out and I was holding it in my hand when they had stepped away. Since I had just noticed this, I gulped again and I slid it back into my waistcoat.

"Then goodbye, Derrowyn Ruhin-daughter. Hopefully, we will cross paths again," Elrohir stated, watching as I slipped back into my normal, none defensive stance. Elladan walked over to me and gave his good byes before following his brother out of the house and back into the town. I watched as they left before turning back to Thorin and the others, glances of confusion, shock and (from Thorin) anger faced me.

I stood awkwardly for a few moments, before scooping my bag into my hands again and sat back outside on the porch. My feet rested on the ground below the porch, dangling off of the side of the wood. The others in the house soon joined me outside, as we lead ourselves out of the town and onto the lake. The sight of the boat reminding me of something, something from the night before I couldn't place.

_I stood next to the embankment, my fingers clasped around a cool goblet of ale. The moon was high in the sky, alerting me to the fact it was nearly midnight. Water was lapping against the dock nearby, the elf boat sitting against the dock, the grey wood against the black water. _

_I sat down, watching the blonde haired elf walk towards the boat as I nursed the goblet between my hands. "Your father, he knows we escaped?" I asked the elf, cocking my head slightly to the side. I guessed I wasn't that drunk at the time for me to still be having a sentient conversation._

_"He does not care, only if we have a problem in our lands with what you cause." He turned back at me for a short while, before turning back to the boat and stepping towards it some more._

_"Thank you, for everything." I said before I left the dock and staggered back up to the meed-hall. The sound of music drifting out towards me; I couldn't help but dance as I walked back in, downing what was left of the ale and walking to fill it up again. I was wrong; I had sobered up slightly but not enough for me to be sane. That last bit of conversation was what was left in me._

I quickly got in the boat, pulling my bag tightly against me as the others got in around me. I groaned slightly, the closeness of the company made me feel a bit less on the bright side. But as we were pushed off of the dock, I was reminded of Laketown's love for the return of the dwarf King. The clear water pushed us out slightly as the boat begun its journey towards the Lonely Mountain.

As we began to pick up speed, I grinned remembering my time in Gondor with Hallas. We started to pick up a bit more speed, my oar pushing us a slight bit quicker as I heard Thorin yell "Slow up!"

This meant I couldn't help but start laughing as I felt Bofur slap me on the back, so that I lifted my oar out of the water, giving them the chance to slow down more. "You done this before?"

"A while ago," I grinned to myself as I inhaled the fresh smell of water and fishing, my eyes shutting for a few moments before I stopped myself for pushing my arms out to the sides and enjoy the slight northerly gust, which was helping us on our journey towards the mountain. "Well at least 11 years ago now!" I beamed as I felt the splash of water on my face from the spray of the river water.

_Hallas once showed me a river in Gondor, we had being patrolling with two of his men but they had gone back to some city for the day. Hallas was stood beside me as I grinned at the water, looking hesitantly as he pulled a small boat out of the wood. It was only big enough for the two of us, and as soon as I had slipped in he begun to show me how to paddle around. It wasn't long before we were speeding down the river, me screaming in fear as he controlled the boat. We then came to an embankment and he pushed us to the side, laughing as I glared at him. I glared at him some more soon afterwards when he threw me into the water again. _

I learnt how to control a boat for him.

I hadn't realised how long we had being travelling until the sun fell behind the mountain and we were within walking distance. We were to spend the night by the river before continuing on foot. Hearing this news, I sat down on the riverbank staring out at water. Water, really the only thing I had left now. Water was where I felt at home. Maybe one day I could live near here, and the waters here.

I, after a short while, stood and turned to the mountain. My eyes scanned the mountainside until I saw the abandoned town of Dale. My eyes did not linger long there, but I could feel its ghostly chill from where I stood. I turned back to the company and grinned as I smelt the embers of a fire.

Maybe this was a place I could find to call home. One day, maybe, if what the brothers say isn't true.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N I'm soooo Sorry! I've being so busy this week and this took so much longer then I expected! It just did not want to get out of my brain and onto my laptop! Anyway! Here it is!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

I spent most of the night listening to the waves as they lapped against the river bank. It caused my head to relax and not think about the problems I was about to face, or had faced before. I could only think about the water as it sent me sleep and woke me.

"Good morning Ranger." I cracked my eye open, leaning up slightly to look at the dwarf who was standing beside my head. My green hooded cloak slipped from my front as I sat up, Gloin standing beside me.

"Good morning Gloin!" I smiled pensively at the water before I stood up, stretching as I turned to the dwarf. "Did you want to see me?"

"Thorin wants to speak with you." Oh yay! Thorin wants to speak with me. This sounds _great_! I nodded at the red-haired dwarf, running my hands through my hair to get out any knots, and walked over to where Thorin was sat.

I stood beside him for a few moments. He knew I was there, but he did not say anything for a short while. I held my breath for most of that time, waiting for something to happen.

I was the one this time to break the silence.

"You wanted to see me, Thorin?" He didn't turn to me straight, he just sat up fully instead of leaning over his knees as he had being before I had spoke. He turned slightly to me and motioned for me to sit down on the log nearby him.

"You are close with the elves earlier?" I bit my lip; I had never called my relationship with Elladan and Elrohir close. They were, well I guess they were, my friends. If anyone I owe that life-debt to, it was them. They saved my life too many times and I guess I am forever grateful.

"I guess you could say that,"

_The last time I was fully saved them was before I became allied with them, I was 26. I had felt pretty experienced with a sword when they found me, but I was wrong. I was so wrong. I was just west of Rivendell, near the place known as Trollshaws in later life. It was getting dark when I was heading towards Rivendell in hope of asking for refuge. _

_I then heard the sound of laughter, high-pitched and almost animal in nature. I spun around looking for the source, my blade in my hand and prepared for attack. "Who's there?" I yelled out, thinking that someone would answer. I know now yelling at the voices you hear isn't always the best idea. One because I used to think I could hear voices and I was thought to be insane for a sort while as I would yell out at them._

_Someone did answer, more something. An orc or goblin, I'm not quite sure what it was really since it was getting dark, was stood before me as it cackled loudly. I charged forward, my sword positioned so that I could attack it. It just grinned and dived to the side, before I ran into a warg pack. Seeing them, I spun on the balls of my feet and attempted to scramble away. _

_"Dunedain." I heard a voice snarl at me, the meant that I turned towards its source, only to take a look at the orc that had named me by my race. Only to find that I was facing the white orc. _

_"Azog," The pale orc grinned, motioning his warg to move closer to me. I stood up tall, my back straightened. The warg only stopped a hairs breath away from me, its breath pushing against my skin in warm patches. _

_"I'm sure you know of my two goals," He snarled down at me, leaning over his warg's shoulder until his face was almost level with my own. I pushed my lips together grimly. I did know of this orc's goals. He was insane but some reason passionate about them. At this time I only knew of the line of Durin in passing, from stories and songs I'd heard in Bree from my time there in the alehouse, but Azog's goals of destroying both my family and the family Durin. I did not know the reasoning behind the Durin line goal, but I knew the reasoning behind his wanting to kill me._

_My father had killed one of his two sons. _

_At the time, I was not too bothered by him wanting to kill me, as my mind was elsewhere. True I still feared for my life, but by elsewhere I meant that my mind was concentrating on the fact that someone had to sleep with Azog so that he could have two sons. Well that's if their anatomy is anything like my own, which I guessed, it was. _

_I nodded finally, which caused the orc before me to laugh. The warg in front of my face snarled and blew out its foul-stained breath at me, as it's master rose his severed arm and prepared to kill me like he had my father._

_That was when Elladan and Elrohir jumped through the trees on pale horses, the pale orc's followers scattered at one of the twins pulled me up on to his horse. We then fled, leaving five orcs dead in our dust tracks._

"But it was more my life debt then a friend ship." I glanced over to Thorin, his eyes still not looking up at me. Fine then 'cocky' dwarf; don't look at the ranger who you're talking to!

"The elf was demanding I forced you to go back," Thorin glared at me slightly, thinking about what had happened, or so I thought he was.

"Lord Elrond has foreseen what they think to be my death," I stated, moving my eyes away from Thorin and glancing at where the other dwarves were packing up camp. All of them except Kili, who seemed to be still asleep. I grinned at this fact and begun to debate a way of getting payback for his crimes/pranks.

"Is that what you meant by 'I will die with them'?" I nodded at what Thorin asked, before grabbing an empty goblet off of the side and grinned to myself.

"Is that all?" I tossed to goblet from my left hand to right and back. My eyes light up with mirth as I lifted the goblet up. It was a goblet. That I knew for certain.

"Yes, thank you Derrowyn," I felt the murder threats I normally had when someone called me by that name bubble on the edge of my mouth, but I didn't say anything, I just nodded and walked towards the river, the goblet in tow.

When I reached the river, I grinned, leaning down to feel the water run through my hands like the satin of my mothers wedding dress that she often showed me. She was proud of that dress as much as I was proud of my work. Water was my satin, my tool and my reminder. I scooped the water into the goblet, filling it with enough water before striding over to the sleeping dwarf.

Payback time, Kili.

I stood nearby the young dwarf, laughing slightly as I tipped the water on the dwarves face. He spluttered awake and swore. I burst into a fit of laughter and heard a few of the bystander dwarves chuckle away saying things like "Payback's a Derrowyn," and "Good on you girl,"

The young dwarf glared at me before standing up and cursing at me in his native language. Since I didn't understand, I skipped off merrily with my bag on my shoulder. My eyes looking up at the mountain just beyond the trees as Balin came to stand beside me, his eyes watched my amazement in mirth.

"Erebor, the Lonely Mountain," Balin spoke, my eyes still fixated on this mountain and my imagination ran wild with ideas of what could be inside. "It's truly a sight to behold, as you can see lass."

I heard the dwarves behind me laugh at Kili as he walked towards them, soaked in water. I smiled at the older dwarf, looking back at the mountain. He was right, it was a sight to behold. "When do we set off?"

"Soon, lass," Balin said, turning away from me slightly as I continued to look up at the mountain, as if I was expecting some sort of rainbow to fly from its peak. "Very soon."

Balin placed his hand on my shoulder before turning back to the dwarves. I stayed at the point by the tree, my eyes focused and centred on the mountain. My mind stilling on the image before me, I wanted to get closer to the mountain, but I had a feeling I defiantly didn't want to.

Thorin then yelled at the others so to tell them that we were heading out very soon. I grinned and walked back over to them, making sure I had everything when we begun our final walk towards the mountain.

As we approached I noticed that any mirth in the dwarves was gone, the only happiness found in that company was the smiles I had. They all seemed awkward to speak to me, since the incident with the twins had confused and probably angered them. The surrounding ground, as we approached the mountain, became more and more barren and bleak. I had a feeling that the dwarves were trying to be stealthy, but the atmosphere created by this attempt was strained, weary. Any hope seemed drained from the eyes of the younger dwarves, and some of the older dwarves seemed to be reliving memories. Bilbo, small burgler Bilbo, looked even wearier of the journey compared to the others. I remembered being told that the Halfling did not even want to leave his own front door to begin with, for him to get this far and relatively unharmed was a good start.

The feelings of the dwarves seemed to pour into me as I treaded slightly behind the company, my eyes scanning what was left of the plants around me. I begun to wonder how Lord Elrond had envisioned my death, was it in fire, was staked through the heart by the claws of this dragon, or was it somehow different. Elrohir had said it was 'with' them, so that ruled out the claws of the dragon one, but it still made me ponder the idea as I plodded along behind the dwarves.

I was drifting slowly away from the company, which caused me to jog slightly to catch up with the dwarves, who grumbled something at me when I had managed it.

It was almost mid-day when we reached what was left of Dale. The fires had almost obliterated the town, the orange stone dusting itself in invisible gusts of wind, which danced over the path and towards me, causing my throat to dry up and cough slightly. My eyes continued to scan the town. It was truly empty. Neither creature nor plant had even attempted to grow in the town. Life itself here was void.

I could hear Balin behind me as he spoke to the younger dwarves. "There lies all that is left of Dale," I turned away from looking up at the town and back to the older dwarf, who was walking only a few steps away from me. "The mountain's sides were green with woods and all the sheltered valley rich and pleasant in the days when the bells rang in the town."

"It must have being very beautiful…" I said, frowning and continuing to look up at the town. No one dared walk any closer, not by any path that led towards the mountain or even around it. This dragon instilled complete fear in the dwarves. This fear radiating onto me.

As we closed in on the mountain, I finally noticed something pouring from caverns but not as I had hoped for earlier. It was smoke. The dragon was surely alive. We did not have time to set up a camp as according to Balin we had that day to find this entrance, and I could have already felt the midday sun beating down on my back.

I was almost glad we took boats instead of ponies because I did not want to be tending to the ponies whilst I stayed with them. No, instead I was following them through this narrow passageway on the side of the mountain, towards a ledge that was not facing the smoking front gate. This ledge led up, and up, and up. Below my feet was an almost smooth face of rock, which held a door, a door that Thorin, had a key to. Of course, at this time, I had no idea and I was blindly following the thirteen dwarves and their burglar up a rock face.

We then came to a ledge, a doorstep there. I grinned slightly, feeling the surface under my feet widen and give me more area to stand. The ledge continued to widen so that all 15 of us could fit on it; an 'doorstep' shaped ledge in the corner where Mr Baggins sat.

The mood of the dwarves mellowed, Mr Baggins looking the most depressed of them all. I walked over and sat beside him, attempting a grin at him whilst I did. We could both just about hear the dwarves speaking about sending one of us to explore the surrounding area. I groaned and rolled my eyes. My feet ached, I'd thought I was used to it, but I wasn't. My head still ached from not getting comfortable sleep. My legs ached everywhere and I could feel my chest ache from a drained feeling of emotions.

I stood up slowly, facing the wall in confusion. When I was sat down, I had noticed something about the wall behind me: it was ever so slightly further forward, or back, I don't really remember correctly, but it was some how different.

Slowly, I rested my hand on the rock, running it over it until I felt a sharp yet slight drop in the rock. "Bilbo," I hissed down at the hobbit, my eyes focused on the rock in confusion.

"Ranger?" He looked up at me for a few moments, waiting for my response. When I continued to look at the rock without replying to him, he stood up and looked at the stone with me.

I continued to run my hands over the rock in confusion until I felt something like a keyhole. I bent down to find my suspicions correct. It was a keyhole. A keyhole, in rock. A keyhole in rock. "A keyhole!" I practically yelled, only to soon find myself pushed away by the other dwarves who seemed ecstatic to hear this. I stumbled back quickly, sliding down on the rock nearby.

"The key! The key!" Bilbo was almost yelling also, his eyes scanning the thirteen for Thorin, who stepped forward quickly. "The key that went with the map! Try it now!" I blinked at them, in pure confusion. Key? Map? Well sure, I spent time looking at the map, so I knew it existed, but it came with a key? Well that's one bundle I didn't know before they had told me, inavertedly. Thanks. I was technically putting my life on the line being with them at this time, so why had they not told me? I knew at least one of them knew Sindiarn, so at least one of them knew. I would find out who, but at that time I was more bothered about getting up off of the floor again.

I heard a snapping noise as the key slipped into the lock. Cracks appearing over the door and I soon saw the thirteen dwarves pushing against the rock. It swiftly moved aside as I finally managed to stand, grinning as I walked over to the group, by bag rubbing against my shoulder as we slowly all moved into the tight rock passageway. I was not near the front at the time, but from what Bilbo later told me, it was like this: 'it seemed as if darkness flowed out like a vapour from the hole in the mountain-side, and a deep darkness in which nothing could be seen lay before our eyes, a yawning mouth leading in and down.'

Honestly, he is better at describing things like this then me; I would have simply said it was dark. Bloody dark. Like so dark I couldn't see two dwarves in front of me. It was a tight passageway that led into the side of the mountain and down. However, Mr Baggins is much more proper than I am; he's a 'very respectable' hobbit, I'm an exiled sister who fell in love young, had my heart ripped out and then I became a 'traitor' according to my own brother. So I expect Mr Baggins to be able to describe a passageway better than I can.

I could feel a coolness wash over my body as my feet followed in the footsteps of the dwarves, soles of my shoes pressing down on the cool - yet dry - rock. Following the dwarves, blindly, into the midst of a dragon who had destroyed the surrounding land.

A dragon who stole Thorin's crown.

A dragon whose destruction meant I would never have met Thorin, now or when I was younger. As I now think over that last point, I've noticed I've neglected to explain to you how my father met Thorin when I was younger.

_I was around seven when I was skipping through the town we lived in at the time, skipping towards the small smithy's where my father was. I was wearing an oversized boys tunic and pants, because at that age I still liked to refuse to wear dresses. At that age, people also often mistook me for a boy because my hair was never longer than my brothers for around two years. I was more feminine around the age of four, because I wasn't taken everywhere by my father, but by the age of six I was wearing my brother hand-me-downs because they fit me._

_I still skipped though, as I was doing at the time when I was heading to the smithy. My father was inside so I, as I often did, jumped through the low window beside the door, which always made the smithy jump out of his mind. Except that day it was not the normal smithy, but a shorter man with a long mane of hair, much longer than mine. I beamed and walked towards him slightly, before being grabbed away by my own father._

_"Derry, go home," My father said to me, kneeling down at my high and kissing my forehead. I was pushed out of the door, but that did not mean I went home. I knew the smithy quite well at that age, I played out with his son for a few years and he used to let me hide in his shop after closing time, so I was able to sit in side and still hear what they were saying. I don't remember a lot about the meaning behind everything at that time, but I was still able to hear everything they were saying_

_"- she's a lot like her mother, anyway she's not why we are here, sir." My father said to the dwarf. Who nodded awkwardly. I could just about make them out through the holes in the wooden walls._

_"I cannot thank you enough for what you are doing ranger." The dwarf said, his voice a slight mix of anguish and hope as he spoke. It made the young me feel sorry for him. _

_"You don't have to. Just think it as a favour… from the son of Hoodin" Hoodin was my grandfather, and he was 'very clever', well that's all I remember of him. That's all anyone every said about him and I never questioned it, I really should have._

_"I don't think you quite understand," the dwarf stepped towards the anvil slightly, placing his hands on the cool metal._

_"Everyone who travels the world knows of your people's story, Thorin," My father stepped away from the dwarf, heading towards the door._

_"Then please leave me to work," The dwarf turned back to my father who nodded and left. I stayed where I was stood for a few moments, watching the sad looking dwarf work. _

As I kept my eyes ahead, attempting to see anything, I hoped that Thorin remembered me, or didn't remember me. I wasn't quite sure then, but I was sure if he did wouldn't he have already mentioned it.

I pondered on the fact before I tripped over one of the dwarves, not noticing that we had stopped in a slightly wider area. I got up and stood awkwardly waiting for someone to speak. Silence echoed through me as I waited. And waited.

Waited until someone spoke.

Honestly I felt awkward, and when someone did finally speak I felt even more awkward.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/n: Hello! I'm sorry this chapter also took quite a bit, Derrowyn and Thorin were mentally arguing about weather or not I should have kept in the second flashback. Well it's still in. Also this is the first, and last, time we will see into Derrowyn's dreams. At some point this weekend, I will be posting the full version of the dream on Tumblr, because there is a bit more. (Derrowyn's tumblr can be found on my profile)**

**Anywaaay! Hope you enjoy this Chapter! **

* * *

"Now is the time for our esteemed Mr. Baggins, who has proved himself a good companion on our long road, and a hobbit full of courage and resource," I just listened awkwardly, fumbling my fingers on the edge of the strap of my bag. "far exceeding his size, and if I may say so possessed of good luck far exceeding the usual allowance – now is the time for him to perform the service for which he was included in our Company," What Thorin said made me remember that, even though they sometimes called me part of their company, I was not. They had asked Mr. Baggins to join their company, they had not asked me. "now is the time for him to earn his Reward."

I gulped slightly as he went on and on. My head and heart felt heavy with guilt and impatience. I had forced my way into this company for an elf I owed a life debt, then he had freed me and I stayed with this company. I felt my chest tighten as Bilbo spoke to the dwarf.

"If you mean you think it is my job to go into the secret passage first, O Thorin Thrain's son Oakenshield, may your beard grow ever longer," I felt my breath catch in my throat as Bilbo snarled over at the King of dwarves. "Says so at once and have done! I might refuse. I have got you out of at least two messes already, which were hardly in the original bargain, so that I am, I think, already owed some reward." I placed my hand against the cool stone to steady myself. I felt a sudden flush of aching over my body. "But 'third time pays for all' as my father used to say, and somehow I don't think I shall refuse. Perhaps I have begun to trust my luck more than I used to in the old days but anyway I think I will go and have a peep at once and get it over. Now who's coming with me?"

I was pretty sure he didn't expect anyone to answer. In fact only Balin promised to come just inside with him. As they turned to leave, I felt my chest tighten and words slip from my mouth. "I will come," I pushed through the others to the hobbit's side. "I'm not needed anyway."

I nodded at the dwarves, remembering a story my father told me of how dwarves were not honourable creatures. Even when we - Balin, Bilbo and I – were only a short way in, I noticed that the most honourable of the dwarves looked awkward and then swiftly left us. Bilbo was about to put his ring on, which this was the first time I had truly seen it up close, but I placed my hand over his. "Don't… You don't know what that magic ring actually is…"

"What do you know of it, Ranger?" He seemed partly angered, partly confused that I cared so much for his welfare; well that's what I thought. I looked down at the golden band, some inkling in my mind telling me that he should not use it.

"I know of many magic rings in this realm, and none of them should be used lightly," I half laughed, noticing something about what I had just said. "Or, well, that's what Lord Elrond had told me." I thought back to my time at Rivendell. 5 years is a long time to stay in one place, I knew that. I spent 5 years with elves and a little boy who disliked Lindir and wanted to learn to fight.

_"Estel get back here!" I had known that Elrond could really stop Estel from running off when we were travelling, especially when it came to visiting the elves in the other areas in the lands surrounding Rivendell. I had gave my life to Rivendell and it's lord in my life-debt only a month before, this was the first time I had truly seen Estel but I knew from the twins he could not be controlled. Elladan, Elrohir and I had often spoken of Estel when I was working with them before and during my life debt. When he decided to run off, I jumped down from my horse and prepared to chase the young boy down. Elladan and Elrohir noticed me jumping down from my horse, which I was riding because I had being working as a guard for that period of time, and took the horse's reins when I ran after the young, brown-haired boy._

_"Estel?" I yelled out for the boy, his clothing a light green, which only just stood out in the wood. When I saw him, I noticed the young boy was shivering at the time. I had not asked Lord Elrond much about the boy, and I had not planned to, but whatever ailed him came from before his time at Rivendell. I knelt down beside him, pushing my hood from my face and looking at the boy for a few moments. It had taken him a few seconds to look up at me, but when he did I saw a slight smile on his face. "Come on back Estel…"_

_"You… are like me…" He pointed to my ears, grinning slightly as I nodded. Still knelt at his side, I placed my hand on his shoulder. His smile widened and his placed his arms on my shoulders, the olive-green elvish material of his clothing against my mud washed shirt and moss cloak. "What's your name?" He murmured in my ear as I lifted him up. Whatever made him run off had gone from his mind, now he just seemed happy to know I was there. _

_"Derrowyn… but you can call me Derry," I could just about see him grin at what I said, his eyes glancing around the wood. He was only 5 years old at this time._

_Elrond took him out of my arms when we arrived back at the group so that he could tell the boy off. Elrohir passed me my reigns back so that I could jump back onto the horse and ride beside them. When I did, I soon felt a pull at my cloak. Estel was pulling at my cloak, wanting to ride on the horse with me. I grinned down and nodded at Elladan who picked up the boy he saw as his brother and passed him to me. I sat Estel in front of me on the saddle and I soon found that he was bouncing up and down in excitement. _

_I never used to really like children; somehow I felt… attachment… to Estel. I couldn't call it love, because Elrond loved him as a son, Elladan and Elrohir loved him as a brother, I was like his cousin who he liked to plague when I should be working. That's pretty much all he did to me for those five years. I'm sure I missed him._

"I will not stop you for using it later, but for now use it wisely," I finished up what I was saying to Mr Baggins, a grin was now pressed into my lips from my thoughts. I missed Estel. I planned to go and visit him again.

Bilbo nodded at me before we continued silently through the tunnel until all remnants of the door had disappeared from my vision. That's when I heard the sound of rumbling, a glow lighting up the tunnel. The dragon. I had the feeling that I probably should have ran away from the creature in pure fear, but with the red, gold and regal look of the magnificently terrifying beast I found myself mesmerised.

Since Elladan and Elrohir had told me my death had being foreseen, I no longer worried about it. Death was not something I had felt the need to fear anymore.

Bilbo pulled on my arm, quickly pulling me away from the dragon and back towards the door. He yelled at Balin and the others to open it up, which they swiftly did and pulled the two of us through. I guessed they had heard the rumble and were beginning to worry. Well that's what I had hoped.

I laid back against the door, my breath caught in my chest. Fear had risen in my throat as Thorin looked panicked at the others. I slammed my arms against the rock in an attempt to steady myself as I watched the hobbit and dwarves talk. I could feel my head spinning until I rest my head back against the rock; the sound of speech seemed to almost calm me.

I could tell whatever Mr Baggins had just said about "- Smaug as tame as a rabbit" did not seem agreeable with the dwarves as they all begged his pardon. I laughed slightly at that before shutting myself up when I noticed a few glares. Wrong time to laugh.

"What then do you propose we should do, Mr Baggins?" After Thorin's politeness towards the Hobbit, I turned off. Not because I was bored, just, well I lied I was bored. Nothing they were saying was now interesting my panicked heart.

I then noticed, although not listening to what they were saying, that Bilbo had started to lead the company. Much to the confusion of their natural leader Thorin. I then watched as many of the dwarves laid down on the ground, to try to rest. They all seemed to be as fearful as I was. But I did not lie down. I stayed stood up and lingered by the doorway, hesitant but I knew I would not enter the tunnel again. The doorway reminded me of something… I ran my fingers over the cracks between the rock, an absent smile sat on the edges of my lips.

I begun to imagine the feeling of home again, to feel my brothers hug me instead of watch them want to kill me, to see my father walk in and kiss my mother on the cheek, to watch my uncle at his card games. That could never happen again, but I still wished it could.

_It was a four years before my father's death; I was 9 and was watching my uncle in the tavern play some card game and win. My father walked in to the tavern and over to my mother, who was beside me with my brothers. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and beamed as he went to collect ale from the bar. In the corner, I could make out the dwarves I had seen from nights before this night. A hobbit was dancing on a table and singing away. But as a family we looked happy. Ilim was watching my uncle intently whilst Marim seemed to watch me like a hawk, keeping his eyes protectively on his little sister. He was 16 at this time and would often drink with father and Ilim, who was 14 at the time. _

_We probably looked like the perfect healthy family to most people, two sons and a daughter. I know mother and father tried and failed many times before they had me. According to Marim I was not very well as a baby, but then again he was six at that time. My young eyes were fixed on the four dwarves in the corner, normally I would have watched my uncle like Ilim was, but that night the dwarves seemed to be watching our family. _

_When the hobbit - who was dancing on the table - begun to sing, I elbowed Marim into dancing with me so I was not dancing on my own. This also gave me chance to get closer to the dwarves in the corner whilst thoroughly embarrassing my oldest brother._

_At nine you would have thought I was quite and innocent. You would be wrong. I had learnt from a young age how to survive, and how to get some pieces of information. Mostly the information I wanted was from my brothers, who weren't meant to tell me certain things. But still I managed to get information from them. Mostly by thorough embarrassment. _

_As we skipped around the tables, I managed to get close enough to the dwarves to imprint their image into my mind. The first was a white-haired elderly dwarf who had a long beard. I remember that he smiled at me as I kicked my brother in the shins for looking at a barmaid.  
The second at the table was a bald, dark bearded dwarf; who seemed very amused by the fact that I was making my manly looking brother dance and also wear flowers. I also remember his smile.  
The third however never grinned at the young me. He had lots of grey hair and seemed battle worn like the others, but did not find my humiliation of my oldest brother amusing as the others did.  
The fourth was the one I remember most vividly. He had a presence about him that was kingly, and I had heard stories of his travels. According to many he was a king, and he rules over the dwarves of the Blue Mountains. When I was older, by around six months, I watched the same dwarf work for my father. I always remembered his face._

"Ranger?" I heard Thorin's voice behind me, which caused me to shoot up in surprise. I turned back to him, looking at his hurt looking face. The other dwarves and the hobbit seemed to be sleeping.

"Yes?" I kept my eyes on the king's face, watching his hurt eyes intently as Thorin walked over to where I was stood. "My liege?"

"You must rest at some point tonight," He spoke, his eyes bored soberly into my face. I could not bring it in me to look him in the face, so I turned to face the door.

"So must you, my liege," I spoke, keeping my eyes on the door that was the only thing keeping the dragon from killing the company and I. Since I thought I no longer feared death, I did not fear the dragon. "You will reclaim your kingdom in a few days, you must rest for that."

"You are right, Derrowyn," He spoke sleepily, as if he was agreeing with what I was saying, "you are right." I always remembered his face.

I grinned to myself as Thorin then turned away from me, walking over to where there was space for him to lay down. I stayed watching him, thinking about the fact that Thorin probably did not want to speak about sleeping patterns with me when he originally walked over. I kept my eyes on their sleeping forms before I saw their shoulders slump in rest. Gloin sat to one side and nodded at me when I looked questioningly around. I took that as an okay to go to sleep.

I laid down on the rock, curling up in a position I had grown used to sleeping in. Dreaming for the first time in years.

**_I was stood at the edge of the mountain. I'm not sure which mountain, but there was no smoke arising from it, there was no imminent danger. I was just sat down, dressed in a clean white shirt and pants. I was never clean, so I knew it was a dream. I was a ranger, I never wore white. I already felt disturbed by the vision before it had fully begun._**

**_A face soon joined me, a face I missed. I turned to watch the face continue to walk towards me, a smile pressed on his lips. His brown hair looked clean, and perfect in a scraggy way. I bit my own lip as his blue eyes cleared. "Hallas…"_**

**_"Have you missed me, Derry?" He smiled, embracing me in his arms. _**

**_"Of course I have, I loved you. I loved you and I would scream it to the whole of Arda" _**

**_"I loved you…" He replied to my outburst, trailing off as if he had meant to continue, but he didn't. He just pressed his smiling lips to my cheek. _**

**_"But… I miss you Hallas, I miss you so much," I could feel my body begin to shake._**

**_"Then try to forget about me," He said to me, pressing his lips to my forehead before stepping back out of my embrace. "Do not cling onto my memory." _**

**_"Why?" My lips trembled._**

**_"You did not cling before, but now it is time for you to fulfil your purpose…" I turned away from him as he spoke. He was only stood a few feet away from me and I was brushing away at where he had kissed my cheeks._**

**_I turned back to speak to him, but I only found dust. He was gone, like he always had being. _**

My eyes flashed open, the light of an early morning drifting through the mountain clouds. I felt a singular tear fall on my cheek as I sat upright, checking to see if anyone other then who was on watch was awake. When I only found Oin awake, I got up and told him never to mention what he was about to see to anyone. Within moments of me speaking to the dwarf, I felt more tears fall onto my cheeks. He didn't say anything to me for a few moments, I had a feeling he had no idea about what was happening, but after around thirty seconds he spoke.

"What pains you, lass?" His voice was oddly polite, he passed me a bottle of water and moved aside. Giving me space to sit down beside him on his watch rock so that I could speak to him and could have calmed my self down.

"My dreams…"

"Dreams often pain our world, ranger, do not think of them as a warning for you, more something for you to not dwell on." I looked at the dwarf in confusion, the tears falling from my eyes stopping abruptly and allowing me to think on his words. I nodded and thanked him, before standing up and thinking over everything he had said, the dream drifting from my mind.

The others soon awoke, making me feel glad for the break in my tears. I wiped my face on the back of my hand and took another drink before I saw Bilbo sit up and look awkwardly around at the dwarves. I pressed my lips into a line thinking about what had to be done that day before preparing for the others to awake. I folded my arms over my chest and leaned back against the rock behind me, a pose I was accustomed to doing by now.

The day was just beginning, and I had a feeling that it was not going to be easy.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Sorry again that this took so long! Good news is that I am now on holiday for a week so the next chapter should be quicker. **

**So enjoy!**

* * *

When midday arrived that day, the hobbit readied himself for another journey into the mountain. I readied myself for boredom and around half an hour of watching many dwarves pound a set of lines into the ground. When Bilbo left through the doorway, I watched him slip his ring on before the door shut behind him. I rolled my eyes and watched as the dwarves did, in fact, begin to draw different disjointed paths across the ground.

I sat down, rummaging through my bag for something worth eating (Lembas Bread) when I watched two feet approach my rock. I didn't look up straight away; I just continued to look through my bag before throwing some of my last pieces of Lembas at the dwarf before me. I then looked up to realise I had just thrown bread at Dwalin.

Let me repeat that, Lembas bread at Dwalin. Dwalin: The scariest dwarf in the company. Lembas bread: elvish waybread. I HAD THROWN LEMBAS BREAD AT BLOODY DWALIN.

I panicked for a moment as the dwarf glared at me, before I smiled and shrugged at him. He just threw the Lembas back at me and grunted. I grinned apologetically and watched him sit down on my rock beside me. "You worry in a different way to the others…" He remarked, his eyes not meeting mine as I turned to face him. I watched his face stay stoic as he spoke, his eyes focused on Thorin.

"He has more to worry about than I do," I stated, my eyes followed the dwarf's gaze, fixed on the dwarf king. Thorin was pacing back and forth with a few of the others, his lip looked like he'd being attempting to eat it whole from how blooded it had looked from him biting his lip.

"They know you are going to die," Dwalin remarked to me, still not glancing over at me. I nodded, guessing as much: I had felt they knew, and I was glad they had known at that point.

"The elves believe that I will die by being with your company," I felt my lips steady themselves into a thin line. My hands clasped in front of me as I dropped my eyes to the ground. "I don't know who, or what, to believe anymore."

"What happened to the ranger spy we met in the Goblin town?" Dwalin said, looking at me in slight confusion. For the first time he actually turned to look at me, his eyes probably met with the sight of a broken, bruised and battered girl who never had grown up believing that she should be strong and keep emotions to herself.

"She remembered her past," I replied to the dwarf, standing up and lifting the lembas bread to my lips. I did not look behind me as I walked to the sheer cliff edge, my eyes looked down at the clearing mist below. My eyes shut as I listened to the wind as it whipped over the mountains.

_"Will you leave me, Derry?" A child's voice filled the air, small arms wrapped around my waist as I sat in the garden inside the walls of Rivendell. The child's long brown hair rested against my brown shirt, a shirt that Lord Elrond had someone make for me. I insisted on buying my own clothing; they gifted it to me anyway and I wasn't going to be rude. _

_I placed my hand against he child's head, tangling my fingers in his hair and pulling him closer to my shirt. I felt protective over him, like he was someone I cared for without any sentient reason why. "I won't leave you Estel, not if I can't help it," I smiled down at the boy, who seemed amazed and slightly shocked at what I had said. He leaned back and grinned, throwing his small arms around my neck and pulling me in tight._

_"Thank you, Derry!" He loosened his grip on my neck after a few moments, pulling at my dagger, which was against my stomach at that point. The little boy pulled the dagger from where I kept it and stepped onto the bench where I was sat, holding my blade up to the sunlight._

_"That was my father's, he told me it was a gift from a friend of his," I watched the young boy for a few moments. I took the blade from the boy a few moments later, holding it in my own hands before placing it back into its place in my clothing. "It's one I've never had to use." _

_"Tell me a story!" He sat down beside me, his head resting against my stomach lightly. I nodded, not that he could see, and thought about it for a few moments._

_"Why don't I tell you a story of a white city?" He nodded at this. Seemed excited by the idea. I grinned to myself and continued. "Far to the south, in an area of this land called Gondor stands a beautiful white city called Minas Tirith. It is made up of many layers of land and the top layer is where a tower stands." I remembered the feelings I felt as I stood at the gates to that city, stating up at the tower. "It is the capital city of Gondor, but Gondor has no king. It is ruled over by stewards, who will watch the kingdom until the King of Gondor returns. The steward I met was a man called Turgon. I did not spend much time in the city, but he told me of how the people believed that when the King returned, the dead tree would flower again." _

_"Would you take me there?" Estel always asked for me to take him to the places I told him about, this was the first time he did as it was the first time I told him of my journeys._

_I nodded, like I always did, and answered, as I always did. "We will have to ask Lord Elrond."_

_The little boy then beamed and threw his arms around my waist, I grinned before I was forced to see Elladan wander over. Estel turned on the spot, turning to look at his 'brother' who grinned down at the two of us. _

_"Hello Estel. Derry." I knew it was Elladan, only just but I knew- his bow was more worn than his brothers. He nodded at me, before taking Estel from me. I stood up and grinned at the small boy. I was stood smiling at him for a few moments before I saw Elrond stood with Arwen at the edge of the garden. I nodded at Estel and turned to Elladan. "My brother is training, he said you are off-balance lately." _

_Polite. I grimaced slightly as I remembered my last training session and the amount of times I had tripped with painful results. Then I promptly nodded at the elf and walked towards the training area. As I walked towards the area, I stole some of the bread from the side, lifting to my lips as I walked._

_That was when I promised, for Estel, I would protect this place with my life. One month into my life debt, I had a feeling I would never leave that place._

"Ranger?" The thought of talking to another of the dwarves seemed to drag through my mind in agony. Whichever dwarf it was seemed quite worried about whatever I was doing, or speaking to me. I wasn't sure which of the two, but I lowered the bread from my mouth and turned to the dwarf.

"Can I help you?" I probably came off a slight bit rude at that point, but I would not apologise. I, like all of the others, was worried for the hobbit inside the mountain.

"I'm just wanting to check if you are okay…" It took me a few moments to notice the dwarf that was speaking to me was Ori. I bit my lip in slight shame, I liked Ori and I had a feeling I had hurt his feelings, and nodded at him.

"I'm sorry I'm a bit blunt, I'm fine Ori," He seemed to be glad hearing this, as his shoulders relaxed as I spoke. I felt my voice soften as I spoke, which I guessed helped him relax as well.

"You look distant, Miss Derry," Did I? Honestly, at that point, I didn't truly care. My mind was still focused on the past, so I guess I probably did have a look of distance in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm just thinking of my past," I wasn't sure of a lot at the point, but one this I was sure of was why I told Ori that. He was young, probably didn't fully understand what I had just told him. Not even I fully understood what was going on in my brain.

"I'm sorry, can it really be so bad?" I didn't know how to reply to him.

I just bit my lip and turned back to the others, my eyes once again landing on the door. I wished I had never left my safety of the elves, I wished I had never let my feet carry me out of the door, I wished I had never listened to Lord Elrond's orders and actually followed these dwarves. I don't understand what changed them into liking me, if you could call it like, because I was sure it was just mutual respect.

My eyes kept on the door. It was a slab in rock, but behind it that small hobbit was working away for these dwarves. A hobbit I very much respected. A hobbit who I had heard was once an 'up-tight git' was helping out a team of 13 dwarves return to their homeland.

I neglected to answer Ori. I think he is still waiting for me to answer him someday. My feet carried me towards the doorway, my hand resting on the stone in some pensive thought that I forgot quickly. Hands then reached out to my bag, the material feeling like my only homely thing. Wood, water and my bag: I was sure I could make a life from that.

I held my bag, forgetting why I was holding it, for a few moments until I remembered why I went over to it. I fumbled around in my bag for a few moments before I pulled out a stash of letters from deep within the bundles of clothing. I expected that most of the ink had run, but instead I only found that some had run on one or two letters. I unfolded the top letter, the latest one from Lord Elrond about the release from my life-debt. I ran my fingers over words like _one, somehow, you, they, fight, promise_ and _repaid_; my lips pressed somewhere between a straight line and a frown. Underneath his letter, a short passage – written by someone else – from Estel was dancing before my eyes. I felt as if I already missed him; but at the same time I didn't. I was growing too attached to him, and I had a feeling I shouldn't have. Elrohir often told me he was important, never told me why. I never asked why. I wished I did. I wished I knew earlier, I wouldn't have got so close.

I folded away that letter, neglecting to look over the others as I stuffed them back into the bag. Watching as the sun begun to set behind the mountains around. Bilbo was still not back, and I was beginning to worry more than I should have. Just as I thought of that, the hobbit pushed himself through the door.

He fell –a dead weight- against the floor, causing me to jump slightly in an attempt to grab him. As the door slammed shut I saw a glimmer of red scales pass beside the doorway, a golden eye looked down the tunnel at me. He taunted the hobbit, dwarves and I. I hoped he hadn't smelt the dwarves, but I guessed that was already inevitable.

I glanced down at the hobbit, scorch marks covering his skin. I took a few moments before I bolted to my bag, pulling out phials from the pocket at the front. By this point, the dwarves had surrounded the hobbit once again. I pushed through them, handing a phial of purple powder to Thorin who was beside the hobbit's head.

"A pinch should do," I nodded as I poured an amber salve onto my fingers and pressed it lightly against the scorched hairs of the hobbit's feet. I hissed the words I'm sorry as I felt the salve slip off my fingers and onto his skin. If he was awake, he would probably be in a lot of pain from the stinging it would have created.

"You worked with this before?" I nodded, my mind scattered back to the time when I was taught how to use these before. In Gondor, when I was staying at an room above an apothecary which I worked for a few months – just after I had met Hallas.

_The apothecary was an old herbal house, ran by an equally aged man. I never really stayed very long in the apothecary itself but I worked there all the same. That was where I was taught how to use herbs and the serums, which I bought from Bree years later. I never knew the man very well, but I remember him being a hint on the annoying side._

"I'm a ranger," I guess most of the dwarves had felt like yelling at me for being blunt and pointing out the obvious, but I guess I thought the question was a bit stupid.

Bilbo's eyes then flashed open, I jump back when he awoke. Not that I didn't expect it but it still shocked me. He stuttered slightly before I got up and turned away from them, my eyes scanning the darkening clouds around me. I found myself not listening to the hobbit as I scanned my eyes over the landscape; my feet walked me towards a small ridge that looked out over the air below.

I heard the hobbit yelling at a bird, as if the bird was spying on us at that time. This made Thorin annoyed, saying something that I heard over the noise of my thoughts. "Leave him alone!" said Thorin. "The thrushes are good and friendly - this is a very old bird indeed, and is maybe the last left of the ancient breed that used to live about here, tame to the hands of my father and grandfather. They were a long-lived and magical race, and this might even be one of those that were alive then, a couple of hundreds years or more ago. The Men of Dale used to have the trick of understanding their language, and used them for messengers to fly to the Men of the Lake and elsewhere."

Thanks for that information Thorin, nice to know you like thrushes so much. I rolled my eyes from my perch on the rock. "Well, he'll have news to take to Lake-town all right, if that is what he is after," Please explain this news; please, oh, please Mr Bilbo! "though I don't suppose there are any people left there that trouble with thrush-language." Actually please go on more about thrushes, it's not like Thorin has already wasted our time by seeming to be their largest fan in the world. I bet he likes thrushes more than he likes his own nephews.

The dwarves cried at Bilbo to explain what happened, this was when I mentally celebrated about not having to hear more about thrushes. He then explained everything that happened, which caused me – part way through his speech – to get down from the rock I was stood on before and walk towards him. "I am sure he knows we came from Lake-town and had help from there; and I have a horrible feeling that his next move may be in that direction. I wish to goodness I had never said that about Barrel-rider; it would make even a blind rabbit in these parts think of the Lake-men."

The dragon was going to kill the Men of Lake-town, and there was nothing we could do to stop it. "Well, well! It cannot be helped, and it is difficult not to slip in talking to a dragon, or so I have always heard," Balin anxiously comforted the hobbit whilst I begun to pace. This was the first time I had paced, and it wasn't what I wanted to do. I wanted to backflip off the side of the mountain to my death if it would help them. But I knew it wouldn't, I still wanted to do it. I wanted to run as fast as I could and save their lives. But I couldn't run fast enough. I wanted to be able to do something, but I couldn't. I cursed my life a few times mentally.

Balin continued to comfort the hobbit as the conversations quickly turned to dragon slaying. They didn't ask me for information so I begun to walk towards my perch again, a place that had a perfect view of the entrance to Smaug's cave. "Ranger?" I heard the voice of Kili yell out. I poked my head back around my rock towards him. "What d'ya know of Dragons, eh?"

"Nothing." I said bluntly. I was not going into my bank of empty knowledge on dragons, because it was empty and I didn't really want to speak with the banker over that fact.

"Does your book have anything about it?" Book? What book? Unless he was meaning the red-bound book that is my journal that I keep in my bag, which is my journal and has nothing about dragons in it.

"No." Again, I was maybe a bit blunt. But could you blame me? Well yes you could, in fact being blunt with these dwarves was probably the worst idea, but I didn't want to speak to them.

"Won't you check?" No. Better accuse you of something, Nephew of Thorin.

"How do you know of the book? I haven't brought it out of my bag all journey?" I saw him gulp, his eyes widening slightly. Gotcha.

I then heard, over the mumbled conversations of the others, the hobbit speak of entering the tunnel. Hearing this I jumped off my perch and moved closer to the dwarves. The others agreed with no hesitation – except for a few of the older dwarves who agreed after thinking it over. The door was then opened and I forced myself to follow the dwarves into the tunnel.

Into the darkness, my heart seemed to sing as it sunk. The regret for the men who would die because of what we had done sat on my shoulders. I could feel it's weight for moments before the door finally shut behind us.

My only escape closed. My final chance to leave them fled.


End file.
